Entre Sombrass
by Bellatrix Hale
Summary: Harry Potter es gemelo de Johan "el niño-que-vivió" luego de años de maltrato por parte de James y Lily Potter estos deciden mandarlo a un internado muggle donde conoce a alguien "especial"… [Versión editada]
1. Chapter 1

Entre sombras

Summary: Harry Potter es gemelo de Johan "el niño-que-vivió" luego de años de maltrato por parte de James y Lily Potter estos deciden mandarlo a un internado muggle donde conoce a alguien "especial"… 

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaria que Harry Potter fuera mio no lo es; es propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los he jugado un poco con los nombres :) 

Advertencias: Este fic contiene un ligero Slash (relacion hombre/hombre) y posible Mpreg (embarazo masculino) si no les gusta pueden retirarse :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Capítulo 1

El comienzo

 _Quizá algún día me valores… No lloraras por mi ausencia… Y si sangro sangrare sabiendo que no te importa…  
Missing- Evanescence_

Todos reían, escuchaba las risas de cada uno hasta su habitación, ellos… la familia perfecta, la que tenía poder, dinero, amigos y amor… pero no para todos, sólo para aquellos a los que creían dignos… eran basura eso era lo que eran, cada uno de los cinco reunidos en la sala de estar de la Mansión Potter...

James Potter, el padre y autor perfecto, era alto, atractivo, musculoso, su cabello castaño siempre despeinado, unos ojos color avellana y una moral "intachable"...

Lily Potter, la pelirroja y atractiva madre, con sus ojos verdes y un ingenio desarrollado, amorosa y perfecta, "sin prejuicios ni desprecios"...

Sirius Black, el guapo y simpático padrino, el bromista de la "familia", el segundo mejor auror, con sus ojos grises brillando traviesamente y una sonrisa encantadora, el que "hacía feliz a todos con sus bromas, el que no despreciaba a nadie por su trágico pasado"...

Remus Lupin, el buen licántropo, el inteligente y tierno licántropo, el que "daba amor y ternura a todos por su difícil infancia" el inteligente hombre aficionado a los chocolates que siempre "tenía una sonrisa para ti"...

Y por supuesto Johan Potter, el niño-que-vivió, la perfecta copia de su padre, ojos avellana, cabello castaño, bromista, "amable y simpático" el "perfecto hijo se viera por donde se viera"...

Pero por supuesto las cosas no eran como las pintaban, aquello no era una familia perfecta, era la familia más hipócrita y con doble moral que se conociera, se decían amar a todos y no tener prejuicios, eran del lado de la luz después de todo, pero, ¿Dónde quedaba el?. Pocos sabían de mi y de mi existencia… el gemelo del niño-que-vivió...

Mi nombre es Harry, tengo siete años, con una inteligencia que sobrepasa mi edad aunque eso no era del todo mi culpa, era del que "No debe ser nombrado", porque aunque todo el mundo pensaba que Johan lo había "derrotado" no había sido así, Voldemort había intentado matarme a mí aquella noche, provocando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que descansaba en mi frente, transfiriéndome memorias, habilidades entre otras cosas. Mi "gemelo" había adquirido el título por una marca en su pecho con la forma de una V, la cual fue hecha por parte del techo que había caído encima nuestro tras la explosión que causó el Señor Oscuro cuando su cuerpo se desintegró.

Albus Dumbledore que junto a los Potter habían llegado momentos después de aquella explosión encontraron a Johan sangrado profusamente con toda su ropa ensangrentada y llorando descontroladamente, mientras yo miraba todo atentamente un poco atontado por toda aquella información en mi mente, mientras un mechón de mi cabello cubría la suave cicatriz en mi frente… en ese momento todo cambió, ni siquiera habían verificado que estuviera bien… Dumbledore lo proclamó como el niño-que-vivió, desde ese momento toda la atención era para Johan, todo el amor, la dulzura, todo era para él, mientras se iban olvidando cada vez más de mi...

Con el tiempo aprendí a ignorar aquel dolor de ser rechazado por mi propia familia, a ser relegado a una habitación son mucho lujo, a ser olvidado cada segundo más, me obligue a ser independiente, tenía que sobrevivir…

Gracias al Lord Oscuro sabía leer y escribir así que tomaba libros de la biblioteca Potter, que aunque era una familia de luz había libros un poco oscuros también, tenía la parte "teórica" de la magia, así que empecé a desarrollarla, mi magia accidental pronto fue magia sin varita y luego en magia elemental, le había costado mucho, aunque tenía ciertos poderes del señor tenebroso aún era muy pequeño, pero conforme fue creciendo se fue haciendo cada vez más fácil y cinco años después dominaba casi todo a la perfección…

— ¡Harry! — Grito Johan antes de entrar a la pequeña habitación que no tenía ninguna decoración y por supuesto nada de juguetes—

Harry estaba leyendo un libro de hechizos a base de sacrificios, así que lo ignoro siguiendo la lectura pues había una parte interesante ahí, se podía salvar la vida de alguien a cambio de una parte del cuerpo de la persona que quisiera salvar a la otra persona. Los ojos del castaño brillaban de furia al verse ignorado a favor de un estúpido libro.

— ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! — Grito el "elegido" haciendo que Harry levantará la vista con curiosidad, pues no sabía por qué había gritado a sus padres que tardaron pocos segundos en llegar—.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? — Preguntó Lily mirando con el ceño fruncido a su otro hijo —. 

— Harry me estaba enseñando cosas feas de su libro — Respondió haciendo un puchero como si fuese a llorar —.

El patriarca Potter arrancó el libro de las manos de Harry violentamente leyendo el título " _Rituales de Sacrificio"_

— ¿Que haces con esto Harry? — Miró furioso a su hijo menor quien sólo lo miraba fijamente pues el chico jamás había hablado a su familia aunque sabía hacerlo — ¡Contesta maldita sea! — Al no recibir una rápida respuesta estrelló la palma de su mano en la mejilla del chico —.

Harry lo miraba fijamente aguantando sus ganas de llorar y acariciar su mejilla que ahora tenía la marca de la palma de su padre, no era la primera vez que lo golpeaba y estaba seguro que no sería la última.

— ¡No permitiré que ningún hijo mío se convierta en un arremedo de mortifago! ¡Empaca tus cosas irás a un internado Muggle! ¡Tienes diez minutos! — Gritaba James enojado mientras salía de la habitación con su esposa e hijo —.

El pequeño Johan sonreía contento pues por fin su gemelo se iría y esperaba que no volviera, él era el único importante, sus padres no debían prestar atención a nadie más que a él.

Mientras tanto Harry empacaba sus pocas pertenencias en dos mochilas como su mejor ropa que aun siendo la mejor que tenía se notaba muy desgastada y unos pocos libros que sabía no serían extrañados. Cuando terminó bajó las escaleras lentamente.

— Lo llevaré a un internado Muggle, espero que ahí lo puedan controlar — Le contaba James a Albus Dumbledore que asentía con lentitud —.

Realmente a él no le interesaba el destino de aquel niño que no tenía nada de especial excepto ser el hermano gemelo del elegido. Cuando escucho unos pechos pasos acercándose volteo fijando sus ojos azules en aquel pequeño niño de alborotado pelo negro, delgado y más pálido que un pergamino.

— Harry es un gusto verte de nuevo — Saludó Dumbledore amablemente mirando a Harry recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de este —.

— No te molestes Albus, el chico no habla con nadie — Le dijo Lily mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Johan —.

— Vámonos ya — Ordenó James jalandolo del brazo bruscamente —.

— Hasta luego Harry — Sonrió fingidamente el director despidiéndose sin esperar contestación —.

— Hasta luego Albus Dumbledore — Contestó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por el tono de su voz, pues sus progenitores jamás lo habían escuchado hablar y su tono era frío y sin sentimientos mientras era jaloneado hasta la salida por su aún sorprendido padre —.

Albus miró como el niño salía de la casa, aquel tono de voz, era espeluznante, estaba seguro que si los muertos hablaran ese sería el tono de su voz, ni siquiera Tom Riddle logró hablar así, pero no solo su voz lo sorprendió si no sus ojos… aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que tenían el tono exacto de la maldición asesina… tal vez era sólo una coincidencia, el niño jamás mostró poder alguno, estaba casi seguro de que era un squib…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mientras tanto Harry miraba el internado donde su padre lo dejaría, se habían aparecido y no le gustaba aquella sensación, pero ver el edificio era incluso peor, todo era gris y opaco, la encargada hablaba con James con una falsa sonrisa mientras este le daba todos los papeles y algo de dinero para luego darse la vuelta e irse sin siquiera despedirse.

La encargada que se presentó como Julieth de una forma bastante brusca lo tomó del hombro jalandolo sin dejarle ver mucho de aquel lugar, mientras se dirigía a donde suponía tendría que dormir.

Julieth odiaba su trabajo, pero era lo único que la mantenía, no le gustaban los niños y por lo que le había mencionado el padre del niño este sería uno muy problemático, así que lo pondría con el otro niño problema en la planta superior donde no darían problemas. En esa ala se les daba comida aparte y no tenían permiso para salir al patio hasta después de dos meses, sólo tenían su mutua compañía. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó al mocoso ahí para luego cerrar la puerta con llave.

Harry observaba la habitación con sólo dos camas de lo más sencillas y desgastadas, todo era color gris menos las cosas de otro chico que se asomaban ligeramente. Dejó caer sus cosas y lentamente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, le dolía, dolía saber que su familia no lo quería, que lo habían abandonado en un lugar tan deprimente y solitario, le dolía saber que no era suficiente para ellos, el sólo deseaba una familia, sólo deseaba ser feliz, pero sabía que no sería así, no tenía razones para vivir ni nadie que lo extrañaba si moria…

Conjuro una daga y se hizo el primer corte profundo en su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su muñeca notando como la sangre salía a borbotones, el merecía ser querido y en esta vida no lo sería, no le importaba morir… ya no más… tomó la daga con la otra mano para hacer un corte similar en su otra muñeca cuando escuchó un grito.

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Idiota! — Gritaba un niño rubio que salió debajo de la cama sorprendiendo a Harry que soltó la daga —.

El niño tomó su muñeca sangrante mientras cerraba los ojos y sintió magia… el niño lo estaba curando con magia accidental...

— ¿Qu… que… ha...haces? — Le preguntó Harry curioso, nadie jamás lo había curado y no sabía por qué aquel niño lo hacía, no lo conocía y lo confundía —.

— Detener tu idiotez, eres un mago, no un vulgar Muggle para suicidarte, ¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Estas loco? Eso no es digno para un mago aunque fueras un sangre sucia — El pequeño rubio lo miraba furioso mientras hablaba, tenía unos grises que brillaban y unos mechones de cabello rubio platinado se movían cada vez que movía sus manos regañandolo —.

— ¿Pe...pero...por... por...que? — Tartamudeo aún impresionado —.

— Por que tu idiota sin cerebro, vales más que cien Muggle juntos…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Muy bien, esta historia ya la había subido, pero estaba mal estructurada y escrita, así que decidí editarla y bueno estaré subiendo capítulos de esta historia y de la traducción de Darkest Before Dawn, me dedicaré una semana a Entre Sombras y otra semana a Darkest, espero les guste más esta versión editada y mejorada aunque aún hay uno que otro error ortográfico por qué mi Beta está perdida y no tengo quien revise bien el documento pero si es mejor que la primera versión, así que espero review's y que les haya gustado.

Bella H.


	2. Un cambio inesperado

Entre Sombras

Capítulo 2

Un cambio inesperado….

— Por que tu idiota sin cerebro, vales más que cien Muggles juntos...

— Tú no sabes nada — Pronunció Harry lentamente aún confundido ante la intromisión y palabras del rubio —.

— No, tal vez no, pero como dije un mago vale mucho más que un simple muggle y siendo sincero prefiero tener como compañero a alguien que tiene magia a un asqueroso muggle — Contestó Draco rápidamente mirando a su nuevo compañero que tenía cara de confusión — Por cierto soy Draco, Draco Malfoy — Le sonrió extendiendo su mano mientras los ojos verdes esmeralda le miraban —.

— Mi nombre es Harry — Respondió lentamente estrechando la mano del rubio platinado que era tan diferente a su hermano, el rubio era agradable e inteligente, tal vez era un poco prejuicioso, pero tal vez tenía razón —.

— Harry… — Dijo lentamente esperando oír el apellido del niño, que aunque fuera un sangre sucia era mejor que un muggle, tal vez no tanto, pero algo era algo, tal vez fuera un mestizo o mucho mejor un sangre limpia —.

— Sólo Harry — Respondió el moreno seguro, el ya no era un Potter, él había sido abandonado por su familia, lo rechazaron, así que él rechazaba ser un Potter, desde hoy sería Harry sólo Harry —.

Draco miraba al niño frente a él, era muy pequeño y delgado, se veía uno o dos años más pequeño que el, era tierno con su cabello negro despeinado y sus ojos verdes brillando con inocencia y tal vez un poco de rencor, se notaba triste y a él nunca le había gustado que la gente estuviera triste, él intentaría que sonriera estaba seguro que su sonrisa sería muy linda y aunque no supiera su apellido sería su nuevo amigo.

— Bueno es gusto conocerte sólo Harry — Bromeó un poco el rubio sacando un pequeña sonrisa al moreno — Y ¿Que haces tu aquí? — Lo miró curioso mientras se sentaba encima de su cama haciendo que el otro se sentara en la otra cama mirándose de frente —.

Harry miraba a Draco mientras se sentaba, era rubio un poco más alto que el, se veía de su edad, aunque él era más pequeño por la falta de alimentos cuando lo castigaban por días, tenía unos ojos grises muy bonitos y se sentaba como si fuera de la realeza, si no estuviera aquí tal vez creía que lo fuera, su ropa era muy costosa, tenía una sonrisa muy contagiosa aunque era muy pálido a lo mejor le faltaba salir al sol, pero aún con todo eso era amable con él y nadie nunca había sido amable con él, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra y el rubio quería saber más de él y le sonreía, le agradaba mucho.

— Mis progenitores pensaron que en este lugar sería controlado, ellos no querían que leyera los libros, que eso me convertiría en un arremedo de mortifago y evitaría que dañara a mi gemelo — Le contó al rubio un poco triste, por qué el sólo leía, los mortífagos y los de la orden hacían lo mismo, mataban y lastimaban, pero al menos los mortífagos eran más sinceros con sus acciones, pero él no quería nada de eso para él, no quería seguir órdenes de nadie ni de Dumbledore ni de Voldemort — ¿Y tu? — Le preguntó curioso pues parecía que el rubio tenía dinero por su ropa y zapatos de buena marca —.

— Es estúpido que tus padres hayan hecho eso, leer no te convierte en un mortifago, a mi me gusta leer, mi mamá siempre me leé, ignoralos ellos son los estúpidos — Contestó enojado Draco por qué su pequeño amigo ahora estaba triste por esos comentarios feos, su mamá siempre decía que leer era bueno y entretenido — Yo estoy aquí por qué mi papá me encontró jugando con un muggle, no sabía que era uno, tenía una túnica, pero me pego y mi papá llegó y dijo que los muggles eran malos y no sabían nada más que hacer que dañarse entre ellos y a los demás, así que me metió aquí para que viera que lo que decía es cierto y en verdad lo es, la comida de aquí es horrible y las encargadas son malas y te pellizcan ni siquiera me dejan salir de aquí, sólo me dijo que me quedaría aquí cinco días y llevo tres, ya quiero volver a casa — Le respondió triste, extrañaba su casa y a su mami y papi, quería una galleta de chocolate de Dobby —.

— Lo se, son malos conmigo, pero ya no quiero hablar de ellos, ellos ya no son mis padres, sólo ayudaron a que naciera — Contestó firmemente y abrazo al rubio que ahora estaba triste porque extrañaba su casa, al menos a él si lo querían y querían que estuviera bien, lo cuidaría hasta que vinieran por él, no dejaría que estuviera triste — Tranquilo, no llores, ellos vendrán pronto, mientras podemos jugar a algo y así no te darás cuenta en lo que llega — Le sonrió a Draco recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio y que corriera a la esquina donde había una linda mochilita y sacara unos peluches en forma de un dragón blanco y una pantera negra —.

— Si, vamos a jugar, ten — Le extendió la pequeña pantera que gruñó suavemente haciéndolo sonreír,él siempre quiso un peluche mágico para jugar — Tu la pantera por qué tienes el cabello como el y yo el dragón por qué es rubio como yo — Le sonrió Draco mientras se ponía a jugar —.

— Está bien, me gusta tu idea — Le sonrió mientras jugaba con el peluche que seguía gruñendo suavemente y ronroneaba si lo acariciabas —.

Estuvieron jugando todo el rato a veces intercambiando de juguetes mientras hablaban, ahora sabía que Draco era un sangre pura, que tenía su misma edad, que su papá se llama Lucius y su mamá Narcissa, que no tenía hermanos y vivía en una mansión grandota, que tenía elfos con los cual jugaba, que era la primera vez que estaba tan lejos de su casa, y el también le contó, sobre sus padres, su hermano, los rechazos y Draco en vez de juzgarlo lo había abrazado y había prometido que nadie lo dañaría nunca más y eso calentó algo en su pecho, se sentía bien tener un amigo.

Cuando la encargada llegó con la comida, Draco no mentía era horrible, una especie de carne remojada en caldo, una pasta también remojada en caldo y pan un poco duro, pero tenían que comer.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Draco le propuso dormir juntos por que le daba miedo dormir solito y no habia podido hacerlo bien esos últimos tres días, le prestó una pijama de una tela suavecita y dejo que durmiera abrazando a la pantera mientras Draco abrazaba al dragón; Ambos durmieron abrazando a los peluches uno a lado del otro y descansaron como nunca.

Cuando fue hora de levantarse, Harry despertó primero sonriendo pues habia dormido muy bien y Draco parecía un muñeco bonito durmiendo, sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla para despertarlo y que pudieran jugar, el quería jugar con su amigo antes de que este regresará a cada y probablemente no lo viera de nuevo.

Draco despertó cuando sintió el beso y abrió lentamente sus ojitos encontrando los verdes de su amigo y sonriéndole beso su mejilla de regreso y bajo de la cama dispuesto a jugar.

Desayunaron una especie de cereal muy seco con leche que no tenía sabor mientras jugaban, Draco le había regalado la pantera a Harry por ser su nuevo amigo y así pasaron las horas, jugando, hablando, comiendo la horrible comida y cena hasta que volvieron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente ambos niños lloraban abrazados por qué el papa de Draco no tardaría en llegar y ellos no se querían separar, se habían tomado mucho cariño y no querían separarse.

— Nos volveremos a ver en Hogwarts — Decía Harry entre lágrimas intentando consolarse y consolar a Draco —.

— No, no quiero esperar tanto tiempo para verte, ven conmigo, vamos a mi casa, mis papás te querrán y te cuidarán y podremos seguir jugando, por favor ven — Le suplicó Draco mientras abrazaba fuerte a Harry, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en ese horrible lugar, le rogaría a papá para que se llevará también a Harry, no dejaría que el se quedará aquí —.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, rubio que vestía una túnica negra con plata y agarraba un bastón con una cabeza de serpiente de plata, los miraba un poco impresionado, suponía que era el papá de Draco, eran muy parecidos y otra lágrima recorrió su mejilla, era hora de que su amigo se fuera y se quedaría sólo… otra vez…

— Papi — Gritó Draco mientras corría a abrazar a su padre y este lo abrazara a él —.

— Dragón — Lo abrazo de regreso fuerte, sabía que este lugar era horrible, pero su pequeño debía entender que los muggles no eran confiables, que lo lastimarian si se enteraban de su poder, era para su protección —.

Cuando dejo de abrazar a su heredó, Lucius observó más a su compañerito con sorpresa, no era posible, James y Lily Potter jamás ocultarian otro hijo o ¿Si? Y de todas formas, ¿Qué hacía ahí ese niño? Los Potter jamás advirtieron el peligro que eran los muggles, ¿Entonces que hacía un niño Potter en un internado muggle? ¿Dumbledore lo sabía? Y ¿Desde cuando había llegado el pequeño? Eran tantas preguntas sin responder, pero era mejor confirmar de una vez la identidad del pequeño.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? — Preguntó directamente al chiquillo —.

— Es Harry Potter y por favor papá, por favor, deja que venga con nosotros, no se puede quedar aquí, es horrible y sus papás no lo quieren, por favor, prometo no volver a arriesgarme ni a pedirte juguetes pero deja que venga con nosotros por favor, es bueno, seremos buenos — Respondió Draco antes de que Harry lo hiciera suplicando a su papá mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos mirando a su papá —.

— Dragón, no es tan fácil, si los Potter nos pueden demandar por secuestro, iría a Azkaban, no puedo sacar a Harry sólo por qué tú no quieres dejar a tu amigo — Le explico sin creer que los Potter no quisieran a su pequeño hijo siendo tan tierno y adorable —.

Harry al sentir el rechazo aunque fuera razonable del adulto bajo la mirada aguantando las lágrimas, sabía que no merecía ser querido y que Lucius no quería que alguien tan insignificante estuviera tan cerca de su hijo, lo sabía pero eso no quitaba que doliera.

— Pero no lo buscarán, no lo quieren, es gemelo del niño-que-vivió y nadie sabe de él, tiene mi edad y se ve chiquito porque no lo alimentaban, por favor papá hay que cuidar de él, por favor, por favor — Dijo Draco rápidamente sin estar dispuesto a dejar ahí a su pequeño amigo, el prometió cuidarlo y lo haría —.

Lucius sabía que su hijo no era mentiroso, así que utilizo _legemerancia_ en el pequeño Harry, viendo que todo lo que decían y hasta más, los Potter ignoraban a Harry a favor de su hermano, James Potter golpeaba al niño con fuerza y eso era grave, a los niños magos se les cuidaba y protegía era el deber como padre, podrías castigarlos severamente, pero no golpearlos, Lily Potter lo dejaba sin comer hasta por una semana por falsas acusaciones que hacía el elegido hacía Harry, era inhumano, el niño a duras penas tenía ropa, de hecho en ese instante utilizaba unos pantalones de Draco, el podía ser lo que fuera, pero no dejaría a ese niño, aunque lo metieran a Azkaban no lo dejaría, no podría.

— Vámonos de aquí — Lucius sacó la varita mientras dejaba a Draco en el piso y encogió toda pertenencia de los niños y se agachó mirando que Harry lloraba sintiéndose rechazado una vez más, alzó suavemente su rostro y miró sus ojos — Harry te prometo que te cuidaré, irás a mi casa, será tuya también, no volverás a sufrir y haré todo lo posible para que no vuelvas nunca más con los Potter —.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Me lo dice enserio? ¿Usted me quiere? — Harry lo miró ilusionado, por fin alguien lo quería y le hablaba y tal vez, tendría una familia —.

— Si, lo digo enserio, te querré y cuidaré siempre, nada malo te pasará, ahora vamonos, este no es lugar para nosotros — Guardó en sus bolsillos las cosas de ambos niños y salió de ahí prometiendo volver en unas horas para eliminar toda evidencia de que tanto ellos como él habían estado ahí —.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•

Un mes después

Mansión Potter

— James deberías ir al internado — Sugirió Lily mientras veía a su pequeño Johan volando en su pequeña escoba infantil persiguiendo a Sirius mientras Remus reía —.

— Pero Lily, es día de familia, está Pad y Monny, aparte Harry debe estar bien, no es necesario — Contestó James sin importarle que desde hacía un mes no sabía nada de su hijo más pequeño, estaba sintiéndose feliz de estar con su familia, olvidando que Harry también era parte de ella —.

— James no es que me preocupe Harry, se que debe estar bien, me preocupa los destrozos que ha hecho, debes pagar la mensualidad y verificar que no haya roto nada, sabes que es un niño problema y tendríamos que pagar por las cosas rotas y si lo corren no hay otro internado tan barato como ese — Respondió Lily preocupada de tener que pagar más en un internado, ese dinero lo podrían ocupar para comprarle a su precioso Johan las cosas que necesitaba —.

— Tienes razón Lily, debo ir a pagar la mensualidad y esperemos no haya roto nada, suficiente tengo con pagar esa mensualidad como para pagar también las cosas rotas o un internado más caro — Gruñó James molesto por tener que perderse un rato con su familia —.

James le dió un pequeño beso en los labios a Lily y salió de la casa enojado, no se había despedido de Johan esperando que su pequeño no se diera cuenta de su ausencia hasta que él regresará, Harry siempre fue un problema, esperaba que estar en el internado le hubiera servido de algo, tal vez en algunos años dejaría que volviera a casa. Se apareció fuera del internado y entró rápidamente hasta la recepción donde una señora lo hizo pasar con la encargada que recibió a Harry el día que lo dejo aquí.

— Buenos días — Saludó cortésmente James, mirando a la encargada que era muy parecida a la profesora McGonagall provocándole escalofríos —.

— Buenos días, ¿Se le ofrece algo? — Preguntó completamente seria la encargada —.

— Sí, quisiera ver a Harry Potter — Contestó con una mueca de desagrado ante la idea de ver al pequeño problema — Y pagarle la mensualidad por su estancia aquí, espero no le haya ocasionado muchos problemas —.

— Señor si esto es una broma le aseguro no es de buen gusto, aquí no hay ningún Harry Potter y le pido que se retire antes de que llame a seguridad, esta es una institución seria y no permitimos bromistas como usted — Dijo la encargada enojada luego de revisar sus listas de ingresados tres veces —.

— ¡¿COMO QUE NO?! ¡YO MISMO LO TRAJE HACE UN MES! — Gritó James exaltado mientras la encargada llamaba a seguridad asustada —.

— Yo recibo a todos los adultos que dejan a sus hijos aquí y jamás lo había visto y el niño no está en listas, por favor deje su broma de lado y retirese — Contestó a encargada segura de que jamás lo había visto en su vida —.

Los dos agentes de seguridad entraron y sacaron a rastras a James que estaba en shock, el había dejado a su propio hijo allí hacía ya un mes y ahora le decían que no estaba en listas, eso debía de ser una broma. Después de que los de seguridad lo hubieran sacado del internado, el se metió de nuevo hasta la oficina de la encargada cubriéndose con su capa de invisibilidad mientras le lanzaba un _desmaius_ y empezaba a revisar todos los papeles en busca de los registros de su hijo, desesperado a cada minuto que pasaba ya que no encontraba nada, los gabinetes estaban abiertos, los papeles tirados, el escritorio de madera estaba desordenado, las sillas tiradas.

Una hora después, el caminaba en dirección con una cara de terrible angustia, sintiéndose cada vez peor, no había encontrado registros de Harry y al practicarle _legemerancia_ a la encargada noto que no mentía, ella jamás lo había visto y no tenía registros de nadie llamado Harry, alguien se había robado a su pequeño y había eliminado evidencias, tal vez su pequeño estuviera muerto… y el… el era el culpable, por qué lo había ignorado, por qué Lily y el habían sido terribles padres, el pequeño Harry al que sólo una vez lo escucharon hablar y ni siquiera fueron palabras dirigidas hacia ellos, el pequeño que el golpeó con fuerza, al que castigaban sin comer, lo habían perdido y se sentía horrible, no había pistas que seguir y dolía, dolía…

— Lily… — Susurró entrando a la sala con los hombros caídos y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos —.

— Amor, ¿Que pasó? ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó preocupada sin saber qué hacer —.

— Harry, Lily, nuestro Harry desapareció, no tienen registro de Harry en el internado, ni memorias de él, no hay nada, alguien se lo llevó y no hay pistas que seguir… perdimos a Harry, Lily — James calló de rodillas sin saber que hacer para solucionar algo que él provocó —.

— ¿Como…? ¿Harry? ¿Desaparecido?...

* * *

 _Muy bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, como vieron es más largo y detallado que la primera versión, la idea original está, pero esta mas detallado, aún no es perfecto, haré una tercera edición a este fic, pero esa sólo será para eliminar los errores en ortografía o gramática que haya en el, espero les guste e intentaré subir diario o cada dos días, depende como avance, esta semana es de Entre Sombras y la próxima de traducción, gracias por leer y por los comentarios, los aprecio mucho_

 _Contestó Review's:_

 _Alexis (Guest ):_ _Hola, gracias por tu Review, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y respecto a esas preguntas en este capítulo se contesta el por qué Draco está en el internado y Harry si es mestizo, pero como verás, los Malfoy no tienen tanto prejuicio hacía los mestizos, los nacidos de muggle son peligrosos según ellos casi tanto como un muggle, pero un mestizo crece con un padre/madre sangre pura así que no hay tanto peligro. Gracias por leer._

 _TsukihimePrincess:_ _Bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero te haya gustado y gracias por tu Review._

 _Espero sus Review's realmente los amo_


	3. Nueva vida

Entre Sombras

 _Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para ti, que nadie puede hacerte daño, hoy vas a comprender que el miedo se puede romper con un solo portazo, hoy vas a reír porque tus ojos se había cansado de ser llanto, hoy vas a conseguir reírte hasta de ti y ver que lo has logrado…_

 _Ella - Bebé_

Capítulo 3

Nueva vida

Un mes después

Malfoy Mannor

Narcissa miraba a sus pequeños jugar persiguiendo los pavorreales nevados de Lucius, Harry reía con verdadero entusiasmo ya no era aquel pequeño tímido que tenía miedo hasta de su propia sombra y Draco su pequeño Dragón reía, se divertía como un niño de su edad, al ser hijo único y antes de la llegada de Harry, se la pasaba leyendo o acompañándolos, ella siempre quiso un segundo hijo, pero con Draco fue muy difícil y no quisieron arriesgarse a otro embarazo, pero ahora todo era diferente, Harry había hecho todo diferente, aún recordaba aquel día que llegó.

Flashback

Narcissa estaba terminando las galletas de chocolate que había hecho para Draco, una semana sin verlo le había causado mucho daño, pero su pequeño debía entender el peligro que eran los muggles, ellos no entendían la magia y lo que no entendían lo destruyen.

Escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría y la voz de Draco dando la bienvenida entusiasta hizo que fuera hasta su encuentro curiosa, ¿Quien venía con ellos que emocionaba tanto a su hijo? ¿Severus tal vez?. En la puerta vio a su marido mirándola con precaución, mientras señalaba a los dos niños, su pequeño Dragón estaba entusiasta revoloteando alrededor de un pequeño de tal vez cinco años, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y ¿Facciones Potter?, ese niño no era el niño-que-vivió, y los Potter no ocultarian otro hijo ¿Verdad?.

— Harry, ella es Narcissa, mi esposa — Presentó Lucius sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras Draco corría a abrazarla al darse cuenta de su presencia —.

— Mucho gusto señora Narcissa — Saludó el pequeño morenito viendo con tristeza como Draco la abrazaba —.

— Dime sólo Cissy cariño y es un gusto conocerte — Sonrió maternalmente, después de que Draco la soltó beso suavemente la mejilla del pequeño ojiverde — Ahora pequeños Lucius y yo debemos hablar de algo importante, en la mesa del comedor hay galletas de chocolate y leche vayan a comer y ahorita los alcanzamos —.

Draco corrió y tomó la mano de un apenado Harry y lo arrastró rápidamente en dirección al comedor, hacía muchos días que no comía galletas.

— ¿Qué hace el pequeño aquí? — Preguntó Narcissa curiosa —.

— Cissy — Suspiró dejando caer sus hombros — Fue espantoso, cuando fui por Draco estaba el pequeño, como habrás visto se parece a los Potter y es por que es un Potter, entre en su mente, lo habían dejado en el internado por qué su gemelo lo acusó por leer un libro de rituales de sanación, lo castigaban sin comer, Cissy por el amor de Merlín, ni siquiera le daban ropa, el niño jamás habló con ellos, fue dejado de lado, ignorado, dándole una mediocre habitación, el niño fue golpeado en repetidas ocasiones por James… no podía dejarlo ahí, no iba a dejarlo ahí — Terminó Lucius mirando a su esposa que lo miraba horrorizada ante lo que le contaba, aquel niño tenía la edad de su hijo y parecía mucho más pequeño, había pasado tantas cosas y seguía siendo educado y amable aunque sus ojos mostraban una tristeza enorme —.

— Hiciste lo correcto Lucius, no podías dejar al pequeño en ese lugar, pero podemos ir a Azkaban si no hacemos las cosas bien, iremos al dichoso internado, borraremos todo recuerdo y registro de ellos y buscaremos la manera de adoptarlo tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, haremos las cosas legalmente por si algún día si alguien intenta quitarnoslo no pueda — Narcissa empezó a planear todo lo que tendrían que hacer mandando a Lucius al internado mientras ella llamaba a sus contactos para conseguir los papeles necesarios para una adopción en el mundo mágico ese pequeño se quedaría con ella, no volvería a sufrir, de eso ella se encargaba —.

Y así lo hicieron, Lucius borró todo registro de ahí y soborno a todo el que fue necesario para que le dieran los papeles necesarios para adoptar a Harry legalmente. Cuando volvió a casa se dirigió al comedor viendo que Narcissa hablaba con Harry mientras Draco le sonreía.

— Harry amor, está es tu nueva casa, no hay nada de malo con que comas galletas — Intentaba convencerlo Narcissa de tomar una galleta —.

— Pero Cissy, son para Draco no para mi, no quiero molestarla y ser castigado — Bajo la mirada tímidamente Harry sin creerse que podía tomar de las galletas que eran para Draco, el no podía tomar los dulces que eran para Johan por qué después no lo dejarían comer en días —.

— Mi amor, escúchame, esas galletas y todo lo que esté en esta casa también son para ti, Lucius y yo queremos adoptarte y que seas nuestro hijo — Le dijo ella haciendo que levantara la vista rápidamente —.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? Mis papás sólo quieren a Johan, yo no importaba, no quiero que se sientan obligados, volveré al internado — Harry dijo llorando —.

— Harry tu no volverás a ese lugar, ni con los Potter, serás un Malfoy, te cuidaremos y amaremos tanto como a Draco, no sufrirás más — Le dijo Lucius arrodillándose junto a Harry —.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Podré ser parte de una familia? ¿Serán mis papás? — Preguntó ilusionado Harry, tal vez podría tener una familia después de todo —.

Narcissa lo abrazo fuertemente mientras Draco sonreía sin hablar ilusionado de que su amigo fuera parte de su familia y nunca lo dejará.

— Claro que si amor, serás nuestro segundo hijo y serás muy amado — Contestó Narcissa abrazando fuertemente a Harry —.

Después de calmarse Lucius y Narcissa firmaron los papeles correspondientes a ambos mundos obteniendo la custodia y cambiando así el nombre y el destino de aquel pequeño que cambiará su vida para siempre...

Fin del flashback

Ese día todo había cambiado en sus vidas, ya no existía Harry James Potter, ahora era Harry Abraxas Malfoy, era una costumbre mágica que los hijos tuvieran el nombre del padre y así lo hicieron con Harry. El pequeño después de un mes de cuidados, dieta estricta y pociones ya casi tenía la altura y peso adecuado para un niño de su edad, no había sido fácil, Harry no comía mucho o se enfermaba del estómago fácilmente haciendola enfurecer ante la negligencia con la que lo habian tratado los Potter, poco a poco su sistema se fue acostumbrado a las comidas bien balanceadas y las vitaminas, tampoco fue fácil el cambio para Harry, era un niño independiente que había pasado de ser ignorado a tener la atención de ellos en todo momento, todo había mejorado y eso era muy gratificante. Ese niño había robado su corazón y lo amaba por completo, amaba que riera que jugará, amaba que sus ojos ya tuvieran ese brillo de felicidad, sus hermosos ojos habían llegado siendo de un verde opaco, sin vida y ahora eran unos preciosas esmeralda llenos de vida, no podía pedir más.

Harry miraba a su alrededor, estaba feliz, se sentía amado y querido, Cissy y Lucius lo amaban, aún no les decía padres, no sabía si eso les agradaría, él quería hacerlo, ellos eran eso, sus padres, lo amaban, cuidaban, alimentaban, lo vestían con la mejor calidad que existía, le dieron una casa donde podía decir era su hogar.

Su relación con Draco era mejor día a día, el pequeño rubio mimado había rogado para que no mandaran a Harry a otra habitación, si no que compartieran la suya, así que dormían juntos a escondidas.

Lucius les empezó a enseñar todo lo que un buen sangre pura debía saber desde esa edad, etiqueta, modales, historia, política, artes oscuras, pociones, magia elemental, entre muchas otras cosas más.

— Mis amores vengan, es hora del té — Los llamó la matriarca Malfoy que estaba sentada en el quiosco del patio donde había una mesita —.

Los niños corrieron hacia el lugar dejando de jugar mientras se sentaba y Cissy les servía té y galletas.

— Cissy — Llamó tímidamente el moreno —.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? — Preguntó dulcemente la rubia —.

— Yo… yo… ¿Podria...podría... decirte... Mamá? — Contestó temeroso bajando la mirada esperando un rechazo, el no era su hijo y no tenía que llamarla así, ella tenía a Draco, se sorprendió cuando ella beso su frente —.

— Claro que si, mi amor, tu eres mi hijo — Sonrió emocionada Narcissa abrazando a Harry mientras Draco comía una galleta sin querer interrumpir un momento tan importante —.

— Gracias mamá, te quiero — Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, por fin tendría una madre que si lo amara —.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•

Mansión Potter

Johan estaba en su habitación sentado en su enorme cama sonriendo, su gemelo estaba desaparecido, se lo habían llevado del internado donde sus papás lo habían metido y después lo habían dado por muerto y estaba bien, sus papás eran de el y no debían darle atención a nadie más, sólo a él.

— Johan baja a desayunar por favor amor — Pidió Lily acomodando todo lo que había mandado a los elfos a cocinar mientras esperaba a su pequeño retoño, hoy era un día difícil para ella, se cumplía un mes exacto de la desaparición de su pequeño Harry y ella ahora cuidaba y mimaba a su Johan aún más, Harry así lo querría —.

Mientras tanto James estaba en la sala ignorando el grito de Lily para ir a desayunar, miraba las pocas fotos que había de Harry, que realmente todas eran cuando era un pequeño bebé de menos de un año, antes de la profecía y antes de que Voldemort atacara, después de eso había cuidado a Johan mucho, era el elegido lo iban a querer matar, olvidándose poco a poco de su seguro de hijo, pero ahora le daba a Johan más atención, debía de cuidarlo más no podía cometer el mismo error, Harry muerto estaba mejor, el había hecho todo lo posible para encontrarlo, lanzando hechizos localizadores y por unos días funcionó a medias, era localizado pero sin dirección alguna y después ya no funcionó más, una parte de él aunque no quería admitirlo no quería encontrarlo, no sabía con qué cara vería a su pequeño...

Los pasos de Lily lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, tenía una foto de Harry apretada fuertemente entre sus manos.

— Amor se que cometimos un enorme error, lo descuidamos mucho, pero el sabrá perdonarnos, era un pequeño inocente y lo mejor ahora es concentrarnos en Johan, no cometeremos con él, el mismo error que con Harry — Le dijo Lily acariciando su mejilla y quitándole las fotos de las manos, ella no podía hacer nada, Harry estaba muerto, Johan vivo tenían que concentrarse en el vivo —.

— Tienes razón Lily, Harry sabrá perdonar nuestras fallas — Aseguró el castaño sin saber que realmente eso no era cierto —.

Johan se había levantado al ver que sus papás no entraban al comedor, así que siguió sus voces escuchando su conversación, no entendía por qué le seguían prestando atención a su hermano, era un tonto, debían prestarle atención sólo a él, a nadie más.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Un año después

Malfoy Mannor

Después de un año Harry ya estaba acoplado a su nueva vida, aún había pequeñas cosas que no hacía por temor a enojar a sus padres, pero cada vez eran menos, ya no temía de que lo golpearan o lo dejarán sin comer, él siempre tenía sus tres comidas al día, ese día su madre había hecho galletas de chocolate, pero había dicho que no las tomarán, pero realmente querían…

— Harry anda, sólo serán dos, una para ti y una para mi, no lo notara — Draco le hacía un tierno y adorable puchero intentando convencerlo de robar de la cocina las galletas —.

— Pero Dragón, mamá se molestara dijo que no las tomaramos —Le contestó Harry no muy convencido, realmente quería una galleta —.

— No se enterara, sólo comeremos una, por favor, quiero galleta — Draco que sabía que Harry tenía una debilidad al verlo triste puso una cara de tristeza —.

— Está bien Draco, pero sólo una si, no estes triste — Beso suavemente la mejilla del rubio —.

Ambos pequeños de ahora ocho años de dirigieron hacia las cocinas volteando a todos lados para asegurarse de que sus padres no los vieran, al llegar a la cocina entraron en silencio para que los elfos no los escucharan, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la encimera donde su mamá dejaba el tarro de galletas; Harry rápidamente levito el tarro con su magia acercándolo a ellos para que pudieran tomar sus galletas.

— ¡Si! — Grito un poco Draco cuando el tarro estuvo en sus manos, sacando dos galletas le entregó una a Harry — Gracias eres un amor Harry —.

Ambos mordieron su galleta deleitándose con el suave sabor a chocolate suizo con el que su mama preparaba las galletas, cuando la terminaron no pudieron evitar la tentación de tomar otra y otra y otra galleta hasta que terminaron tan llenos de galletas que se acostaron en el piso de la cocina sobando sus hinchados estómagos que empezaba a dolerles.

— Sabía que se comerían las galletas — Dijo divertida Narcissa entrando a la cocina y viendo a sus hijos recostados en el piso de la cocina sobando sus estómagos en una posición nada digna de un sangre pura — Espero que hayan aprendido la lección, comerse todas las galletas les hará doler el estómago, tomen esta pocion para que deje de dolerles — Río dándoles de beber dicha poción —.

×•×•×•×•×|×•×•×¥•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•••×

Un año después

— Sólo será una pequeña broma — Aseguró el rubio sonriendo divertido —.

— Está bien Dragón, tu ganas — Contestó Harry divertido mientras abrazaba a Draco por los hombros —.

Los dos niños de ahora nueve años sonreían traviesos mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el despacho de su padre con una bomba fétida en las manos que habían comprando en Zonko hacia unos dias. Harry empujo suavemente y sin ruido la puerta de caoba del despacho de su padre y Draco aventó la bomba y se echaron a correr a su habitación riendo.

— ¡DRACO Y HARRY MALFOY! — Se escuchó el grito de Lucius después de unas cuantas maldiciones mientras los niños corrían hacia la esquina de un pasillo chocando contra el cuerpo de su madre que estaba dando la vuelta en ese momento —.

— ¿Que le hicieron ahora pequeños diablillos? — Pregunto divertida al ver la cara de falsa inocencia que tenían en su cara y el horrible olor que salía del despacho de su marido —.

— ¿Nosotros? Nada mamá, somos inocentes — Contestó Draco haciendo su mejor cara de inocencia mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de Harry apresurado cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo — Nos vamos mamá, te amamos, adiós — Corrió hasta su habitación jalando a Harry de la mano —.

Narcissa sonreía más que divertida viendo a su esposo que realmente apestaba y tenía una cara de querer matar a los pequeños, con diversión lo mandó a bañar haciendo que una vena de la frente de Lucius empezará a saltar.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×¥××•×¥×•×•×•×•×|×•××|×¥×•×•×••×•×•×•×•

Un año después

Harry comía de su pastel mientras miraba divertido a Draco que hacía un puchero intentando convencerlo, habían pasado ya tres años desde que había llegado aquí y realmente era feliz, este era su hogar, su familia…

— Estás loco — Río Harry sin dejar de comer su pastel —.

— Anda, porfis — Suplicó Draco poniendo cara de perrito —.

— ¿Para qué quieres una poción de invisibilidad? — Preguntó Harry curioso —.

— Simple. Para hacer esto sin recibirlo de regreso — Respondió travieso antes de tomar un trozo del pastel que había en la mesa y lanzarlo al rostro de Harry —.

Diez minutos después el comedor estaba todo lleno de pastel, las pinturas, las sillas, las paredes e incluso el techo estaban manchados y ellos dos estaban acostados en la alfombra respirando agitados, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No quiero saber quién empiezo ni por qué, vayan a su habitación a bañarse mientras los elfos limpian esto — Dijo Narcissa entrando al comedor viendo todo el desastre y respirando intentando tranquilizarse —.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Un año después

Draco y Harry de ya casi once años descansaban plácidamente acostados en el quiosco de la mansión, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus miradas en los ojos del otro, estaban tranquilos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, simplemente mirándose. Draco acercó poco a poco su rostro al de Harry hasta que sus labios se tocaron, dándose su primer beso sin estar conscientes de que eran observados por sus padres.

— ¿Esta bien que les permitamos esto? Son muy pequeños aún — Preguntó Narcissa a Lucius un poco temerosa mientras su marido la abrazaba por la cintura —.

— Están en la edad de experimentar y están hechos uno para el otro, recuerdas que antes de que llegara Harry, Draco era casi como un adulto, no reía mucho, no jugaba ni siquiera nos hacía bromas y Harry nuestro pequeño Harry era incluso peor, incluso no se movía para no molestarnos y ni se diga de hablar, ahora ambos están felices, sólo necesitan la compañía del otro para ser felices e imagínate a nuestros nietos, guapos, inteligentes, poderosos, pequeños rubios con ojos verdes — Respondió Lucius sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa dejando un dulce beso en sus labios — Todo estará bien mi amor —.

×•×|×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••××•×•×•×•×•×•××

Unos meses después

— ¡HARRY! ¡LA HE RECIBIDO! ¡LA HE RECIBIDO! — Gritaba con entusiasmo Draco de once años mientras entraba a la habitación corriendo para ir a abrazar a su compañero y darle un inocente beso en los labios —.

Harry sonreía viendo a su rubio tan entusiasmado mientras lo miraba, amaba a Draco con toda su alma, él fue el que lo salvó de todo, fue su héroe…

— ¿Que has recibido Draqui? — Preguntó juguetón Harry aún sabiendo de antemano la respuesta —

— ¡MI CARTA PARA HOGWARTS! — Volvió a gritar entusiasmado Draco brincoteando de la felicidad con sus enormes ojos grises brillando —

— ¡OH! Eso, yo también la recibí — Respondió divertido mientras le mostraba su carta —.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? — Dijo Draco enfurruñado mirando feo la carta de Harry —.

— Estaba por ir a decírtelo cuando entraste — Rio el moreno —.

— ¡IREMOS A HOGWARTS! ¡SEREMOS SLYTHERIN! — Gritaba Draco una vez más abrazando a Harry que le miraba de lo más divertido —.

— Eres tan bipolar ….

•×•×•×•×•×•×|×|×|×•×|×•×|×|×•×|×|×•××•×•×•×•×|×•×|××•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•××•×•

 _Hola, ¿Como están? Estoy de vuelta tan rápido, sus review's me van animado de sobremanera para esforzarme, se que los que van leído la primera versión saben que esta no sólo es correcciones de ortografía o gramática, si no tiene más contenido y varias cosas cambian, algunas cosas las eh dejado y otras las eh reemplazado pero me alegra que les guste, ahora a contestar Review:_

 _Yoshimi Dragneel_ _: Lo haré, no pienso parar hasta que acabe, gracias por tu Review_

 _Ryogana_ _: Hola, gracias por leer también la primera versión, esa la hice hace algunos años, bastante en realidad no sabía escribir tan bien y ciertamente le faltaba mucho contenido, era muy poco, pero alegró que también te guste esta, aún no se si tendrá sólo 27 o tendrá más, por qué la primera versión estaba ya en la recta final, entonces si algo se me ocurre tal vez tenga más, aún no lo sé, y aquí está el tercer capítulo intentaré subir diario, gracias por tu Review y por leerme_

 _TsukihimePrincess_ _: Bueno en realidad si, nadie sabe que tiene hasta que lo pierde pero los Potter aún no pierden lo que realmente quieren, Harry no les importaba incluso ahora, están cegados por Johan, que es incluso peor que el Draco Malfoy real, gracias por tus review's los amo y gracias por leerme_

 _Mar91_ _: Gracias, me gusta que te guste y me gustan más los review's, gracias por el tuyo_

 _Talyta_ _: Gracias, me gusta que te guste enserio, y si quieres spooilearte puedes pasar a la versión original aún está en mi perfil, la borrare una vez acabe con este, gracias por tus review's y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y te gusten los que siguen_

 _SuicideFreakWord_ _: Gracias, a mi también me gustan mucho este tipo de temáticas, si quieres pásate a mi perfil, tengo una traducción se llama Midnight Sun, es parecido a esto pero un poco más Slytherin y con más sorpresas, la continuación a penas la estoy traduciendo, gracias por tu review me encantó y espero te guste el capítulo_

 _Astana_ _: No esperes más, aquí está, gracias por tu Review, amo los review's ._

 _alisopsie_ _: Lo se, tiene más contenido que le faltaba a la primera versión, espero te haya gustado y prometo actualizar pronto para que sigas viendo cuantos cambios habrá, gracias por tu review_

 _Slyre_ _: Soy un poquito tonta y no entendí tu comentario al cien, pero espero te haya gustado y lo sé Potter idiotas, pero ya sabrán lo que es bueno jajaja eso fue muy malvado de mi parte (? Y obvio esos dos son lo mejor del mundo mágico y gracias por tu review me gustó mucho aún que no entiendiera el principio jajaja_

 _Nos vemos pronto gracias por leer._

 _Bellatrix H._


	4. El primer reencuentro

_Si ve a donde quieras, con quien quieras, como puedas , si te aguantan por favor quédate ahí. Que a mi lado ni de chiste volveras..._

 _Ya no me importas - Grupo Limite_

 **Capítulo 4**

El primer reencuentro…

Harry despertó el primero de septiembre sonriendo mientras se arreglaba no pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que sería su vida no si no hubiera conocido a Draco, le había cambiado la vida conocerlo, ahora tenía una familia maravillosa la cual amaba y lo amaban, tenía una casa espléndida con una habitación maravillosa que raramente utilizaba ya que dormía en la habitación de Draco desde que eran niños, terminó de vestirse y se miro al espejo, su pantalón de vestir negro estaba perfectamente planchado sin ninguna arruga, su camisa blanca sin ninguna mancha y su túnica negra con botones verdes en forma de serpientes lograban hacer resaltar aún más sus ojos esmeralda sin esos horribles lentes que usaba cuando niño, ya que poco tiempo después de su llegada a la mansión sus padres lo habían llevado al oculista para eliminar la miopía con un tratamiento bastante costoso así que ya no necesitaba lentes, estaba perfectamente vestido, aunque su cabello aún seguía siendo un problema.

Bajo las escaleras entusiasta en dirección al comedor donde sus padres ya deberían estar desayunando.

— Papá, mamá buenos días — Saludó Harry con una sonrisa besando la mejilla de Narcissa antes de sentarse —.

— Harry — Fue el pequeño saludo Lucius que tomaba su café con el ceño fruncido, lo cual no era raro, Lucius no era de buen despertar —.

— Buenos días cariño — Saludo Narcissa sonriéndole — Espero hayas dormido bien —.

—Excelente mamá, gracias — Contestó Harry mientras acomodaba su servilleta —.

— Buenos días familia — Saludo Draco con una enorme sonrisa besando la mejilla de su madre para ir a sentarse a un lado de Harry dándole un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios —.

Lucius y Narcissa no tenían ningún problema en esos pequeños detalles que tenían sus hijos, como darse castos besos en los labios, tomarse de las manos o incluso decirse amor, después de encontrarlos dándose su primer beso les dieron a ambos la charla, bueno Lucius de las dió a regañadientes y ambos aceptaban esa relación entre los chicos.

— Desayunen deprisa niños, debemos llegar a King Cross antes de las once de la mañana — Avisó el patriarca Malfoy mirando a sus hijos, no entendía como esos chicos podían amanecer tan felices, él necesitaba al menos una taza y media de café para dejar su mal humor —.

— Papá… — Susurró tímidamente Harry manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la mesa —.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? — Le preguntó preocupado Lucius mirándolo con atención mientras Narcissa apretaba suavemente su mano por debajo de la mesa —.

— Papá… van a reconocerme — Contestó lentamente Harry sin dejar de mirar la mesa sintiendo la mano de Draco en su rodilla apoyandolo —.

Harry realmente estaba preocupado, no quería que los Potter lo alejaran de su familia, pero padre se había negado a que usara un glamour por qué eso podría parecer sospechoso ante la demás gente.

— Lo sabemos Harry, pero te prometemos que todo estará bien, no pueden alejarte de nosotros aunque quisieran, tenemos tu custodia legal y jamás dejaremos que te vuelvan a dañar — Le aseguró Narcissa extendiendo su mano para estrechar la suya con cariño —.

— Todo estará bien Harry — Le aseguró Lucius sonriéndole un poco dándole confianza a Harry —.

— Gracias, los amo — Respondió Harry mirando a sus tres rubios con amor y cariño, ellos eran todo lo que necesitaba, claro ellos y su padrino —.

Los cuatro terminaron de hablar para dedicarse a su desayuno que consistía en diferentes jugos que había en la mesa, tostadas francesas, pastelillos, cereales, yogurt de frutas y muchas cosas mas, era imposible no decir que eran aristócratas, sus modales para comer eran perfectos, sus servilletas de tela estaban casi como nuevas, eran perfectos Malfoy.

Al terminar de desayunar se levantaron de sus sillas dirigiéndose a lavar los dientes antes de volverse a reunir los cuatro en la sala de estar.

— Vengan para acá mis niños — Llamó Narcissa abriendo sus brazos para ellos conteniendo sus lágrimas —.

Harry y Draco fueron rápidamente a abrazarla, era un día especial, se irían de casa para regresar hasta diciembre, ya no estarían tanto tiempo en casa y aunque Hogwarts de escuchara bien, nada como su hogar, con sus padres.

— Tranquila mamá, estaremos de vuelta pronto — Contestó Harry aún abrazándola —.

Narcissa aun abrazaba a sus hijos besando sus rostros haciéndolos reir, pero realmente extrañaría a sus pequeños, sus bromas, el ruido que hacían, sus risas, incluso las pocas peleas que habían tenido, extrañaría todo de ellos.

— Mis niños cuídense mucho, quiero que me manden cartas diario o máximo cada tres días, estudien mucho y no olviden que los amamos — Dijo Narcissa abrazandolos un poco más fuerte para soltarlos lentamente —.

— Y sobre todo pequeños bribones no se metan en muchos problemas — Comentó Lucius divertido y nostálgico a la vez, sus pequeños se irían —.

— Prometemos mandarte m uvas cartas y nunca olvidar que nos aman — Respondió Harry sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos —.

— Pero no prometemos no meternos en problemas — Completó Draco para después abrazar a su padre que abrazaba a Narcissa que abrazaba a Harry, era un abrazo de familia, realmente era duro separarse —.

— Vamos, vamos, es hora de irnos, los elfos ya tienen sus baúles listos— Los despeinó suavemente Lucius besando las frentes de los pequeños — Los extrañaré hijos — Colocó una mano en el hombro de cada niño mientras Narcissa colocaba la mano en su brazo y desaparecían de Malfoy Mannor —.

La familia Malfoy se apareció en King Cross ya que al ser el primer viaje debían entrar al anden por ese lugar, la pose de los cuatro era de arrogancia y aristocracia, llamaban bastante la atención, tanto por su belleza como por su elegancia. Lucius traía una mueca de repugnancia al ver tantos muggles juntos y tan cerca de él, Draco y Harry miraban divertidos la expresión de su padre, pero mantenían su máscara de indiferencia mientras Narcissa sólo miraba su alrededor con desprecio mientras apretaba un poco el brazo de Lucius apurandolo para pasar la Barrera entre el andén 9¾ y el lado muggle.

Al cruzar la Barrera lo hicieron sin expresión alguna, caminaban sincronizadamente, eran la familia perfecta por donde se viera, todos pensaban que eran una familia fría, pero ellos sabían la verdad, eran todos menos fríos.

Los chicos tomaron sus baúles y se despidieron de sus padres con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada, sabiendo que en la mansión ya se habían despedido como debía entraron al vagón rojo dejando a sus padres atrás.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Potter Mannor

James y Lily Potter corrían de un lado para otro apresurados metiendo todo lo necesario en el baúl que su hijo no había arreglado aunque se lo habían pedido desde anoche, Johan desayunaba cómodamente en el comedor, ya que su niño no podía irse sin desayunar, el viaje en el expresso era muy largo.

— James apresúrate, ya son las 10:30 am y debemos estar en Hogwarts a las 11:00 después de dejar a Johan en la estación — Comentó Lily terminando de meter la ropa en el baúl de su pequeño mientras James se cambiaba rápidamente —.

Cinco minutos después los tres Potter estaban apareciendo en la estación de King Cross mientras se apresuraban a pasar la barrera y observaron si querer que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy miraban a un niño rubio y uno moreno entrar al vagón, no habían visto sus rostros, pero era más que obvio que el niño rubio era su hijo, los Malfoy no les agradaban, era muy bien sabido que Lucius había sido un mortifago y su familia era fiel partidaria de las artes oscuras, aún no sabían cómo el director aceptaba a niños de ese tipo de familias, eran mala influencia para su pequeño.

— James, ¿Fue buena idea aceptar los puestos de profesores? Albus parecía muy seguro, pero tu tuviste que dejar tu puesto de auror y no se quien se encargará de la casa ahora que no estoy — Le preguntó Lily un poco insegura después de que Johan entrará al expreso sin mucha despedida hacia ellos, sólo les había pedido su baúl y dinero ya que se verían en Hogwarts —.

Albus hacía algunos meses les había ofrecido el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para Lily y Vuelo para James que ellos habían aceptado de inmediato para poder estar cerca de su hijo y poder cuidarlo.

— Amor, fue lo correcto, sabes que hay muchos partidarios aún de el innombrable, como los Malfoy, debemos cuidar a Johan, el es nuestra prioridad ahora — Beso la frente de Lily antes de que se aparecieran fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts —.

Mientras tanto Draco y Harry descansaban cómodamente en un vagón mientras comía grageas de todos los sabores Bertie Bott, los dos hacían muecas de asco cuando mordían una de sabor desagradable tirandolas a la basura, pero compartían con el otro las que sí sabían bien, aún no sabían por qué seguían comprando esas cosas, realmente algunos sabores eran repugnantes.

— Dragón… — Harry lo llamó tímidamente mientras ambos dejaban las grageas para mirarse a los ojos — ¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin? —.

Draco tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

— Mi Harry, si eso llegara a pasar nada cambiaría, aún quedarás en la casa de esos apestosos leones, estaremos siempre juntos, pero se que quedarás en Slytherin — Le sonrió con ánimos el rubio ya que no dudaba que su Harry quedaría ahí —.

— No quiero que estemos separados Draco, no quiero perderte, eres todo lo que tengo y sin ti mi vida no sería nada — Se confesó Harry mostrándole todos sus miedos, apretando su mano más fuerte, necesitaba el apoyo de su rubio, no quería ni podía perderlo —.

— Escúchame Harry, jamás permitiré… —.

La puerta del vagón se abrió bruscamente interrumpiendo a Draco, algo que lo molesto de sobremanera, era de mala educación que alguien entrara sin siquiera tocar.

Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos color avellanas entró por el vagón seguido de un segundo niño pelirrojo y pecoso haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño cuando reconoció al primer niño, era nada más y nada menos que Johan Potter y acompañado por un Weasley, a ese niño lo delataba el cabello, las pecas y la ropa desgastada.

Draco se levantó cubriendo con su cuerpo a Harry mientras los miraba con cinismo, sonriendo de lado.

— ¡OH! Pero si es el niño maravilla — Sonrió Draco con sarcasmo — ¿Qué desea el pequeño héroe el día de hoy? —.

— Nada que tu puedas darme asquerosa serpiente mortífaga — Devolvió Johan furioso, él jamás había sido tratado así, él debía ser tratado con respeto, ese estúpido Malfoy era una simple escoria —.

— Al parecer el héroe tiene aún neuronas para pensar, pensé que se habían ahogado ante tanta estupidez e ignorancia — Se burló Draco sonriendo arrogante mientras miraba casualmente sus uñas, como si Johan no valiera su tiempo — Y como no buscas nada, vete de mi vagón h llévate al pobretón contigo, estorban en el paisaje —.

— ¿Pero quien te crees tú maldito mortifago? ¡Esta me la pagarás! — Amenazó Johan perdiendo su temperamento antes mirar a la persona detrás del rubio, aunque no podía observar bien — ¿A quien escondes pequeña basura? Otro mortifago como tu, eso es seguro —.

— Vamos pequeño héroe, retírate de aquí, no necesitamos perder más de nuestro valioso tiempo con un pobretón y un traidor a la sangre con ínfulas de grandeza — Se burló Harry sin salir de su improvisado escondite —.

— ¡¿PERO TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?! YO SOY JOHAN POTTER, EL ELEGIDO — Gritó Johan arto de que se burlaran de el y lo hicieran parecer insignificante —.

— ¿Y eso me debe importar? Sólo eres un chiquillo malcriado con ínfulas de grandeza que venció al señor tenebroso por casualidad — Contestó fríamente Harry, erizando el vello de todos los presentes cuando su aura se hizo presente, era intimidante — Largo de aquí, ¡AHORA! —.

— Esta me la pagaran, ambos, no importa que te escondas detrás de Malfoy — Dijo Johan saliendo rápidamente del vagón, porque aunque no lo admitiera el chico aún sin verlo le había dado un poco de miedo, pero todo cambiaría cuando llegarán a Hogwarts, ahí estaban sus papás —.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó Draco a Harry después de que el idiota de Potter se fuera —.

— No hay razón para que no lo estuviera y su que la hubiera, siempre estoy bien si tu estas conmigo — Lo abrazo Harry dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, realmente estaba bien, odiaba a su gemelo, pero no lo ponía mal —.

— Me alegran tus palabras, pero vamos a cambiarnos, llegaremos pronto a Hogwarts y debemos estar preparados — Le dijo Draco besando su frente —.

Sabía perfectamente que Draco no sólo se refería a que se colocarán la horrible túnica neutral del colegio, debían prepararse para el reencuentro con los Potter…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×••××••××••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×

 _Muy bien, otro capítulo terminado, este es más pequeñito pero me gustó, aparte viene el temido reencuentro, que será incluso peor que el original que estaba escrito, pero bueno, eso lo verán ustedes mismos mañana, gracias por sus review's realmente los amo y como los amo voy a contestarlos._

 _Alexis: Hola, gracias por leer ambos y me alegro que te hayan gustado, aunque te diré, que habrá aún más drama aquí y aunque odie escribir esa parte era necesaria para el desarrollo que tenía para esa historia y ahora tendré que escribir más drama entre mis rubios y moreno favorito, pero eso ya se verá pronto, gracias por leerme y por tu review lo ame_

 _Ryogana_ _: Gracias a ti por leerme e intentaré que realmente quede bien esa edición, y casi un día después aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo, espero que te guste y gracias por tu review lo ame_

 _alisopsie_ _: Realmente nos espera mucho con ellos, tengo planeadas tantas cosas que espero les guste, gracias por tus review's los amo_

 _Christine C:_ _Espero que este también te guste, y no creo que eso pase pronto, los Potter son tan idiotas, gracias por tus review's son maravillosos_

 _Dark Sennin_ _: Siempre encuentras a lo mejor en tu vida por casualidad, y Harry lo encontró en en lugar menos esperado, pero como todo en la vida no será fácil conseguir la felicidad, pero nunca imposible, gracias por leerme, me encantaron tus review's_

 _thechoosenmockingjayring_ _: Hola, tomaré en cuenta tus consejos, aunque como yo lo veo, la única manera que tiene Dumbledore de chantajear a Harry es por medio de Draco y su familia, no fue el mejor método, pero siento que era lo más coherente y Harry debia infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas, debia conocer a sus enemigos, pero hare pequeñas modificaciones, aunque aún siento que el secuestro es la mejor opción, espero no perderte de nuevo, gracias por tu Review y tus consejos ._

 _Luntica772_ _: Awww gracias, y aquí está la actualización, intentaré actualizar diario pero hoy era cumple de mi hermana y hasta a penas pude terminar el capítulo, gracias por tu review me encantó ._

 _TsukihimePrincess_ _: Los Potter son hipócritas, al final sólo les importa Johan, ¿Como puedes extrañar a alguien que nunca conociste? Harry podría ser su hijo y podrían sentir remordimiento pero no lo aman, Johan sin en cambio si aman a Johan aún que su forma de educar fue la incorrecta, y los Malfoy si que lo saben hacer, incluso en la realidad, Draco podría ser mimado pero tenía educación. Gracias por tu review_

 _Mar91_ _: Nada bien jajaja esos dos harán muchas cosas, gracias por tu review ._

 _jess Granger s_ _: Sabes siempre pensé así de los Slytherin, tal vez mostraban una cara, pero realmente eran otra, son astutos por que solo muestran lo que son con los de confianza, Snape por ejemplo amo toda su vida a Lily Potter, cuido a Harry y era Slytherin hasta la medula, gracias por tu review_

 _Talyta_ _: Lo se, los Potter son idiotas, pero pagaran. Gracias por leer la otra historia y por que te gustará, se que esta tiene mas cambios e ideas más claras, fue hace bastantes años cuando la escribí, era una niña y no supe conformar al completo las ideas, por eso decidí editarla y terminarla, gracias por tu review y nos vemos pronto_

 _Gracias por leerme y nos vemos mañana_

 _Bellatrix H._


	5. Encuentros y Enfrentamientos

_Núnca he sido como quise, siempre lo he pasado mal jamás hice lo que dije, pero se acerca el final, he aprendido en este tiempo a conocer la verdad… Le digo adiós a mi pasado, a los conflictos del ayer, a los problemas que me hicieron llorar y retroceder, adiós a los momentos en que no me sentí bién, a los motivos que impedían que mi fé estuviera en pie, adiós aquella etapa negativa y pesimista fue la mano que apretaba mi garganta y corazón Adiós aquella noche donde murió mi inocencia para dar la bienvenida al regreso de mi ilucion… Le digo adiós a mi antiguo yo…_

 _Adiós - Shé & Elena_

 **Capítulo 5**

Encuentros y Enfrentamientos

Lo que quedó del transcurso hasta Hogwarts Harry y Draco se abrazaron fuertemente, aunque no quisieran admitirlo tenían miedo, tenían miedo porque sabían que no sería fácil, al llegar todo se complicaría, habría miles de problemas, personas que querían separarlos, tenían miedo, miedo de perderse el uno al otro, miedo de no poder estar juntos, de no poder volver a dormir juntos, de simplemente apoyarse en el otro...

— Todo estará bien ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Harry con miedo, no podría vivir sin su rubio, miró fijamente los ojos de Draco esperando encontrar ahí la fortaleza que le faltaba —.

— No lo sé Harry, no se si todo estará bien, sólo sé que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti… tu estuviste ahí desde que tenía siete, me acompañante en mis peores momentos, no tenías miedo a contagiarte cuando estaba enfermo, jugaste conmigo, has sido mi compañero de bromas, de regaños, de risas, has sido mi felicidad constante en estos años, fuiste mi primer beso, eres mi primer no...novio y lucharé contra el mundo entero si es necesario para no perderte, porque te amo Harry — Le contestó Draco mirándolo a los ojos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, tenía miedo, pero jamás permitirá que alejaran a su moreno de su lado, él era su vida —.

— Draco te prometo que jamás me alejaran de ti, que no importa que pase, siempre estaré para ti, juntos haremos frente a lo que sea, tu y yo somos uno — Le dijo Harry antes de besarlo en los labios demostrándole todo su amor y cariño que le tenía —.

— Tu y yo, siempre y para siempre Harry, no importa que problemas haya, los superaremos juntos — Prometió Draco mientras volvían a abrazarse —.

Ambos sabían que no sería fácil, pero si estaban juntos todo estaría bien, lograron superar todo los obstáculos, todo estaría bien o eso esperaban…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

En otro vagón Johan Potter despotricaba en contra de aquellos muchachos, sus acompañantes lo miraban sorprendidos, no todos Ronald Weasley estaba acostumbrado, había sido amigo de Johan desde pequeños, sus familias eran muy unidas.

— Haré que esos dos sufran, como se han atrevido a hablarme así, soy el niño-que-vivió, ellos sólo son escoria, mortífagos en preparación, haré que mis padres los reprueben, que mi abuelito Dumbledore los expulse, no estarán mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, no lo merecen — Decía Johan ante la mirada aburrida y un poco comprensiva de Ron, realmente esos muchachos eran lo peor de lo peor, pero el berrinche de su amigo era porque no le habían dado el lugar que se merecía, aunque después de media hora de escuchar lo mismo realmente empezaba a ser aburrido —.

— ¿Porque simplemente no los ignoras? Si no valen la pena no pierdas tu tiempo con ellos — Preguntó una niña de pelo castaño muy alborotado, estaba un poco cansada de escuchar lo mismo durante tanto tiempo —.

— Por que ellos deben entender quien manda, ellos sólo son basura, mientras yo soy el elegido, ellos me insultan como si fuera un cualquiera, deben pagar y yo haré que paguen — Contestó Johan enojado, llegaría a hablar con sus padres para que corrieran a esos mugrosos niños —.

Hermione Granger lo miro sorprendida con su contestación, desde que le habían dicho que era bruja se puso a leer todos los libros de historia que había y ahí decía que Johan Potter era el salvador del mundo mágico, un niño humilde y carismático que se preocupaba por todos, pero no parecía así, era arrogante y grosero, más preocupado por su fama que por otra cosa, pero ella le ayudaría a salir adelante, sería su compañía, después de todo le debía agradecer que salvará al mundo mágico y ella pudiera conocerlo y eso significaba que no importaba si debía ir en contra de dos chicos que no conocía.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

El expresso se detuvo paulatinamente avisando a todos que pronto llegarían a su destino, Harry y Draco que ya estaban cambiados se tomaron de las manos apretandolas fuertemente, era hora de hacer frente a todo y lo harían con el orgullo y arrogancia típica Malfoy, ellos no demostraría sus miedos, al menos no a nadie fuera del círculo familiar,

Salieron de expresso mirando al gigante que gritaba que los niños de primero debían acercarse con él para subir a cuatro de ellos en cada bote, con su mejor cara de arrogancia y aristocracia que Lucius les había enseñado, mirando con asco al guardabosques que estaba sucio y su ropa deshilachada, mínimo Dumbledore debería de comprarse ropa decente. Subieron al primer bote libre y se sentaron uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos diciéndose sin palabras todo lo que se querían decir, pero no podían.

— Draco, Harry — Saludo Theodore Nott subiendo al bote y sentándose frente a ellos, conocían a Theodore desde niños, sus familias hacían negocios hacía que muchas veces jugaron juntos, no eran los mejores amigos, pero si les caía bien —.

Nott era un chico bastante delgado y alto para su edad, su cabello negro caía liso alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo a veces su rostro, Nott era un misántropo, así que casi no hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía sus pláticas eran realmente interesantes.

— Nott — Respondieron a la vez Harry y Draco haciéndole soltar una pequeña risa al misántropo —.

— Malfoy's — Saludó una chica morena subiendo al bote con parsimonia con una mueca arrogante se sentó alado de Theodore—.

— Parkinson — Respondió Draco mientras Harry sólo asentía con la cabeza —.

Pansy Parkinson siempre había estado detrás del Draco, desde niña decía que se casaría con Draco y sería la señora Malfoy, Harry la despreciaba, ella intentaba robarle a su Dragón y eso lo molestaba demasiado, no soportaba su aguda voz, ni sus melosos comentarios ni siquiera aguantaba verla, la saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza porque así lo obligaba su educación no por gusto. Draco sin en cambio encontraba el asunto divertido, aunque ciertamente Pansy era desesperante le encantaba ver a su moreno celoso.

En cuanto Parkinson se sentó el bote se empezó a mover por el lago lentamente, mientras los cuatro observaban con indiferencia todo el paisaje, aunque por dentro todos estaban de que brincaban por la emoción, el paisaje era hermoso, podían ver incluso al calamar gigante nadando, todo era mágico y cuando vieron el castillo no pudieron evitar una sonrisa, el castillo era enorme, la magia fluía en él, las paredes antiguas sólo le daban un toque mágico…Ese sería su hogar por los próximos siete años de su vida.

El viaje en bote era bastante corto, así que llegaron en unos minutos a la orilla bajando del bote recomponiendo sus máscaras de frialdad mientras se formaban como estaba indicando el medio gigante para poder entrar a la escuela de magia y hechicería donde la conocida mano derecha de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall los esperaba con su acostumbrada mueca de severidad para poderlos llevar a la selección, los nervios se notaban en la cara de todos excepto por los sangre pura bien educados que mantenían su máscara perfectamente.

La bruja les hizo pasar al comedor, donde había cuatro mesas con el escudo de cada casa encima de ellas, el techo estaba iluminado por velas y de fondo el cielo estrellado se veía encantador, los susurros de sorpresa se escucharon por los niños que iban entrando de a dos por la enorme puerta, la subdirectora empezó a hablar llamando la atención de los pequeños de once años.

— Buenas noches, pasarán al frente cuando diga su nombre y se colocarán el sombrero, el los mandara a su correspondiente casa, hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, cada casa tiene un rasgo que los identifica,valor, inteligencia, lealtad y astucia respectivamente, empecemos con la selección — Terminó de explicar McGonagall dejando el sombrero en el banquillo para que esté empezará a cantar —.

" _Este año todo cambiará… Luz y oscuridad se enfrentarán en una batalla donde sólo habrá un ganador, la unión de tres casas aparecerá mientras una se alejara… ven a mi que tu casa adivinare…. Si la ambición y la astucia están en ti a Slytherin deberás ir… Si la inteligencia y las ganas de aprender tienes a Ravenclaw deberás ir… la valentía y el coraje en Gryffindor está, pero la lealtad y el trabajo duro siempre estará en Hufflepuff… ven aquí, que yo sabré bien donde elegir…"_

La canción terminó mientras los pequeños aristócratas rodaban sus ojos nada sorprendidos por un sombrero cantor, mientras los demás veían al sombrero impresionados y encantados.

Minerva McGonagall volvió con una larga lista colocándose a un lado del sombrero.

— Hanna Aboutt — Llamó la bruja mientras una niña caminaba nerviosa hasta el banquillo donde la profesora le colocó el sombrero —.

— _Hufflepuff_ — Dijo el sombrero después de unos segundos en su cabeza haciendo que la mesa de los tejones aplaudiera haciendo que la niña se quitara el sombrero y fuera a sentarse a su nueva mesa —.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron pasando en orden alfabético, siendo sorteados a diferentes casas, aunque Gryffindor era la casa con más alumnos sorteados hasta ahora, de diez alumnos seis iban a Gryffindor, dos a Ravenclaw, uno a Hufflepuff y uno a Slytherin.

Draco y Harry apretaron sus manos suavemente cuando vieron a James y Lily Potter sentados en la mesa de profesores, era una sorpresa bastante inesperada, James era un auror reconocido y Lily era ama de casa, no debían estar ahí, eso solo complicaría más las cosas y aunque mantuvieron su máscara de frialdad sus manos sudaban bastante, pero no se soltarian al menos no en ese instante.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy — El susodicho apretó con más fuerza la mano de Harry antes de soltarla y se dirigió con elegancia hacia el banco y antes de siquiera colocarle bien el sombrero este grito —.

— _¡Slytherin!_ — Draco sonrió y nadie más que conocía a la familia Malfoy lo hizo, toda esa familia desde hacía siglos había ido a Slytherin, los Potter hicieron una suave mueca de repugnancia, sólo era un mortifago más a una casa llena de ellos —.

— Harry Abraxas… Malfoy — Minerva tartamudeo, no sabía la existencia de otro Malfoy —.

Todos abrieron los ojos al ver al niño moreno con ojos verdes caminar hasta el banquillo con arrogancia y frialdad, mirando al frente con una ceja alzada. Los Potter fueron los primeros en reconocer a Harry, su Harry, pero con apellido ¿Malfoy?, Albus que estaba a su lado comiendo un dulce de limón terminó atragantándose con el mientras Severus sonreia al ver la escena. Minerva estaba sorprendida, aquel niño era un Malfoy por apellido, pero se parecía terriblemente a James y Lily Potter, cuando el pequeño se sentó en el banquillo le puso el sombrero por inercia incluso antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar.

— _Un Potter con apellido Malfoy, muy interesante… ¿Donde te mandaré? ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? ¿La casa de tus progenitores o tus padres? Tienes la ambición y la astucia pero también el valor y el coraje, la inteligencia de Ravenclaw, pero tu astucia los espantaria y aunque tienes la lealtad Hufflepuff no podrá tenerte ahí sin terminar con una casa aterrorizada en menos de cinco minutos… entonces irás a…_ — El sombrero le decía en su mente con una voz divertida mientras pensaba a donde mandarlo —.

— ¡SLYTHERIN! ¡MANDAME A SLYTHERIN! — Grito en su mente Harry desesperado, él no debía ir a Gryffindor… no podía… —.

— _En esa casa creceras y alcanzarlas tu verdadero destino, harás muchas cosas grandes en esa casa… ¡SLYTHERIN!_ — Grito el sombrero sacando de su sopresa a todos por ver al segundo niño Malfoy —.

Cuando Harry se levantó para ir en dirección a su nueva mesa mientras está aplaudía suavemente y Draco lo miraba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa se escuchó un grito.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! — Grito James levantándose bruscamente y caminando con rapidez hacía Harry tomándolo violentamente por el brazo sorprendiendo por completo al moreno mientras era jaloneado hasta las puertas, no se esperaba esta escena pública, James murmuraba palabras inconexas como: "Gryffindor, Potter Mannor, Mortífagos, Estúpidos, Jamás" dejando las oraciones a la mitad caminando firmemente hasta la puerta antes de que un chico rubio se pusiera frente a él impidiéndole salir mientras lo señalaba con su varita.

Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos la escena frente a ellos, el chico Malfoy había sido seleccionado y todo se había convertido en caos, el nuevo profesor Potter había gritado, tomado con fuerza el brazo del niño jalandolo hacia la salida antes de que el otro Malfoy se interpusiera y todo esto sin que ninguno de los profesores hiciera algo, ni siquiera el director.

— Suelte a Harry en este mismo momento — Gruñó Draco con su varita en alto mirando con furia a James Potter mientras pensaba en los peores hechizos que había aprendido en la biblioteca Malfoy —.

— Quítese del camino señor Malfoy, es un primer año y no podrá hacer nada y este asunto es familiar — Le dijo Lily llegando hasta su esposo mirando al pequeño que la miraba con furia apuntando la varita ahora en su dirección —.

— ¿Quiere probar? Seré un primer año, pero se defenderme y defender a MI familia — Contestó con una sonrisa sádica Draco sin despegar los ojos de la pareja Potter, dispuesto a hechizar a cualquiera aunque significara su expulsión —.

Harry que había quedado en shock por la escena más humillante en público que había hecho James Potter lo había sorprendido sin dejarlo reaccionar como debía, pero la presión dolorosa en su antebrazo por la mano de su progenitor lo hizo reaccionar soltándose del agarre con firmeza intentando controlarse.

— Le diré algo profesor Potter y espero que no lo olvide, nunca y escúchame bien ¡NUNCA! vuelva a querer tratarme así o me veré obligado a decirle a mi PADRE que lo demande a usted y a la escuela por maltrato infantil al alumnado, ¿Quedo claro? — Dijo calmadamente Harry aunque sus ojos ardían de furia colocándose a un lado de su pareja y tomando su mano dándose un apretón de manos mientras el rubio bajaba la varita —.

— ¿Tu… tu...pa...padre? — Preguntó James tartamudeando sorprendido, su hijo, aquel por el que había sufrido mucho estaba de vuelta, diciendo que alguien más, un mortifago más precisamente era su padre —.

— Por supuesto profesor Potter o ¿De dónde cree que vengo? ¿De Francia por una cigüeña? Mi padre es Lucius Abraxas Malfoy — Dijo con una mueca de burla en su rostro —.

— ¡YO SOY TU PADRE! ¡TU ERES HARRY JAMES POTTER! — Gritó desesperado James sin creer que su propio hijo creía que un mortifago de la peor calaña rra su padre y se burlara de él sin dudarlo, debía llevarlo a Potter Mannor para que lo revisarán, los Malfoy lo habían hechizado, de eso estaba seguro —.

— No profesor Potter, mi nombre es Harry Abraxas Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy — Contestó firmemente Harry haciendo hincapié a su nombre y el de sus padres mirando retador a sus progenitores —.

Severus se levantó de su lugar y llegó rápidamente poniéndose frente a los niños Malfoy mirando con frialdad a la pareja frente a él.

— Potter deja a mis ahijados en paz, no se quien te dió el derecho de tratar a Harry así, pero esto lo verá la mesa directiva y los abogados Malfoy — Amenazó Severus tomando su varita sin estar dispuesto a que alguien dañara aún más a sus ahijados, el shock lo había sorprendido, pero no más, ese estúpido Potter pagaría —.

— ¡TU! ¡ESTUPIDO MORTIFAGO! ¡TU LO SABÍAS Y NUNCA DIJISTE NADA! ¡Dumbledore esos mortifagos fueron quien robaron a mi hijo de aquel internado…! LO SECUESTRARON Y CAMBIARON SU MEMORIA — Volteo James a ver al director que iba caminando hacia ellos rápidamente, mientras el castaño aún gritaba desesperado —.

— Señores Potter, Malfoy y Severus serian tan amables de dirigirse a mi despacho estamos en medio del comedor si no lo han notado — Contestó tranquilamente el director intentado evitar más caos del que ya habían, ya que nadie del alumnado o profesorado se perdía el más mínimo detalle y todo causado por el pequeño Harry que no era más que otro niño sin potencial, mirando ceñudamente a su espía por la falta de informa —.

— ¿Por qué razón tenemos que ir a su despacho? — Preguntó receloso Draco apretando más la mano de Harry aunque sintiéndose mejor al ver a su padrino frente a ellos —.

—Tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar señor Malfoy y por supuesto sus padres serán llamados — Contestó Dumbledore sin ver completamente al niño ya que ambos estaban cubiertos por la espalda de Severus —.

—No hay necesidad de llamar a nadie,aquí estamos — Dijo Lucius Malfoy entrando al comedor junto a Narcissa colocándose rápida y elegantemente detrás de sus hijos colocando sus manos encima de los hombros de sus hijos mientras Severus se movía para estar a un lado de los patriarcas Malfoy mostrando un frente unido… —.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

 _Ya sé, ya sé prometí actualizar diario pero este capítulo era largo y luego no supe cómo incluir a Severus, en la versión original ni se le menciona, pero es Severus y es padrino de ambos chicos debía de salir en su defensa jajaja pero los compensare, haré capítulo doble en estos días, espero que les haga gustado y recuerden que sus review's me hacen tan feliz así que contestaré todos y espero muchos más de ustedes por qué enserio los amo ._

 _Christine C:_ _Espero que este tambien te guste y aunque lamento mucho decepcionante, Harry tiene sus planes y eso causará drama, debe infiltrarse a las filas de Dumbledore y deberá alejarse de los Malfoy para hacerlo y como ya sabes todo saldrá bien, pero deberá haber drama, lo siento, gracias por leerme y espero te guste como va llendo, ame tu review_

 _Ryogana_ _: Gracias, enserio me alegro que les guste tanto y sobre todo su Review's me encantan, por que me va diciendo si estoy haciendo o no las cosas bien, gracias por el tuyo lo ame_

 _thechoosenmockingjayring_ _: Gracias, respecto a las mejoras, me gustaba la primera versión y no quise cambiar mucho, si cambiaré ciertas cosas pero la idea en sí se quedará, en este capítulo por ejemplo agregue a Severus cosa que en el orginal no estaba y es que Sev no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y perdón por la tardanza no sabía cuál era el momento correcto de agregarlo y lo edite y no me gustó y así, me encantan tus review's los amo_

 _Mar91_ _: Como viste aquí, sip y espero en el siguiente salga la versión de Snape mientras cuenta cómo conoció a Harry y como se volvió su padrino, gracias por tu review_

 _Talyta_ _: Lo sé, lo sé, pero no supe cómo agregar más cosas y asi me gustó, pero este si es largo y otro pfff incluso más, pero aún no se bien, gracias por tus review's me encantan y espero te haya gustado este chap_

 _lalala_ _: Aww me emocionaste con tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí tienes la reacción de los idiotas Potter y al principio del capítulo son partes de canciones que siento que quedan bien con el capítulo gracias por tu review realmente lo ame_

 _marissoler_ _: Aww gracias por leerlo tantas veces enserio me gusta que te guste y prometo continuar hasta acabar aunque como dije una semana me dedicaré en pleno a este fic y otra semana a mi traducción Darkest y así sucesivamente para acabar ambas, gracias por leerme y por tu review lo ame_

 _TsukihimePrincess_ _: Pues aquí lo viste y no fue nada bueno y el próximo será incluso peor, todos los Malfoy y Severus juntos contra los idiotas Potter, gracias por tus review's me encantan y nos vemos pronto_

 _Alexis_ _: Aww lo siento, pero debe haber un poquito de drama en un cuento con final feliz ni crees jajaja gracias por leerme y por tus review's los amo y espero no ponerte tan triste :(_

 _Dark Sennin:_ _Los problemas apenas comienzan, pero esperemos todo salga bien, gracias por tu review lo ame_

 _Y hasta aquí terminaron, nos vemos pronto, gracias por su apoyo y espero les haya gustado_

 _Bellatrix H._


	6. Complicaciones

_No van a separarme de tu lado, por ti yo luchare y acabaré con esta angustia que se esta robando mis sueños no me resignare y si a tu gente no le gusta, entonces yo seré su tormento, no me dejes solo no lo soportaría, mi consuelo es saber que también me quieres y que de mi mano se aferra tu cuerpo. Separarnos es lo que ellos pretenden, pero se que eso no va a ocurrir ni en juego…_

 _Nunca nos van a separar - Kaleth Morales_

 **Capítulo 6**

Complicaciones…

— No hay necesidad de llamar a nadie,aquí estamos — Dijo Lucius Malfoy entrando al comedor junto a Narcissa colocándose rápida y elegantemente detrás de sus hijos colocando sus manos encima de los hombros de sus hijos mientras Severus se movía para estar a un lado de los patriarcas Malfoy mostrando un frente unido.

— Pasemos a mi despacho, por favor señores — Pidió el director viendo aún con el ceño fruncido a su espía que estaba a un lado de los Malfoy —.

El director empezó a caminar poniéndose entre ambas familias ya que veía las intenciones de James, que quería lanzarse encima de Lucius y eso provocaría muchos más problemas de los que realmente quería, haciéndole señas a Minerva para que se hiciera cargo de la selección y la cena salió del Gran Comedor con la familia Malfoy y Severus a su lado derecho y a su izquierdo a Lily y James Potter un poco más atrasados con Lily intentando tranquilizar a su esposo.

La familia Malfoy caminaban con elegancia sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, los niños iban en medio con Narcissa a su lado derecho y Severus al izquierdo mientras Lucius seguía detrás de ellos con las manos en sus hombros, todas sus posturas demostraban la protección hacia los dos menores.

Los Potter en cambio se habían tomado de las manos miraban a su hijo caminar con una elegancia casi innata, con una mueca de total indiferencia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del rubio más pequeño y teniendo una de las manos de un mortifago en su hombro, no podían creerlo, frente a ellos estaba su hijo, al que habían creído muerto, por el que habían llorado tanto con una familia oscura, diciéndoles padres a esos, mientras que precisamente a ellos los miraba con asco y repulsión, dispuesto a dañarlos si se le acercaban, querían venganza… Los despreciables Malfoy les habían robado a su pequeño niño de aquel internado quedándose con él por alguna extraña razón y mostrándolo ahora como burlándose de ellos, pero arrebatarían a Harry de su lado, costase lo que costase Harry volvería con ellos...

Cuando entraron al despacho del director y este se sentó frente a su escritorio Lucius se puso frente a su familia estrellando su mano en el escritorio de Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue ese acto de violencia hacia mi hijo Albus? Quiero una explicación en este mismo momento — Dijo Lucius furioso matando con la mirada al director —.

— ¿Tu hijo Lucius? ¿Sabías que ese niño fue declarado como extraviado? ¿Qué era hijo de los Potter? — Respondió el director mirándolo tranquilamente —.

— Exactamente, MI hijo — Enfatizó la palabra mi — Harry fue declarado desaparecido lo cual arregle inmediatamente en el Ministerio, mi hijo nunca estuvo perdido y no es suyo es mío, es un Malfoy — Aclaró Lucius furioso mirando a los Potter —.

— Lucius, ese niño fue robado de un internado Muggle, los Potter podrían demandarte por secuestro — Le dijo Albus mirándolo calculador —.

Lucius sonrió burlón mientras sacaba unos papeles de su túnica aventandolos en el escritorio del director.

— Como verás en esos papeles Harry es mío legalmente, tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle, puedo demandarlos yo por difamación — Sonrió maliciosamente Lucius —.

Albus leyó rápidamente los papeles comprobando su validez y pasándoselos a los Potter con desgana, los papeles eran completamente legales.

— Imposible — Dijo James después de leer las actas de adopción del mundo muggle y mágico, sin querer creer que de hecho su hijo legalmente ya no era suyo… su hijo era oficialmente un Malfoy… —.

— No, no es imposible Potter, te recomiendo que para la otra que decidas abandonar a tu hijo en un orfanato no te arrepientas después y espero por tu bien James Potter que no te atrevas a volver a ponerle un dedo encima porque te quedarás sin parte de tu dinero, sin trabajo y con una visita a Azkaban por maltrato infantil — Dijo Lucius mirándolo amenazante poniéndose frente a Harry y Draco —.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡TU, MALDITO MORTIFAGO! ¡TÚ LO ROBASTE DEL INTERNADO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR QUE LO DEJE EN UN INTERNADO! — Grito James arto, acercándose cada vez más al patriarca rubio dispuesto a golpearlo, él no se atrevería a hacer eso jamás, él quería a Harry —.

— Te creemos capaz de eso y mucho más James Potter, después de todo encontramos a mi hijo unos días después de que tu lo dejaras, ya sabrás cómo lo encontramos — Dijo Narcissa fríamente mirando a James con odio, asustando un poco a sus dos pequeños ya que jamás habían visto a su madre así, ella siempre era dulce y tierna con ellos —.

— Lucharemos por su custodia, no dejaremos que mi niño se quede con ustedes, malditos mortífagos, pelearemos por el hasta las últimas consecuencias — Respondió Lily viendo como Narcissa Malfoy tenía una mano en el brazo de su hijo —.

— ¿Para que sangre sucia? ¿Para volver a matarlo de hambre? O tal vez para mandarlo a un internado de nuevo por leer un estúpido libro de Rituales de Sanación y por supuesto para seguir golpeándolo, inténtalo sangre sucia, intenta pelear por su custodia, dame el placer de meterlos en Azkaban por todo el daño que le hicieron a MI Harry — Amenazó Narcissa enojada mientras miraba a Lily Potter con la peor de sus furias, aún no olvidaba como su pequeño moreno había llegado a su casa y sabía que algún día esos malditos Potter se las pagarían y eso sería pronto, muy pronto —.

El director miró a sus seguidores con cierta sorpresa, no sabía que golpeaban a Harry, sabía que lo dejaban sin comer por distraer a su hermano, no es que le importara, pero era muy raro que un sangre pura como James golpeara a su hijo, era parte de las creencias del mundo mágico que un niño era lo más preciado del mundo.

Los Potter se avergonzaron quedándose callados sin saber que responder a las acusaciones que sabían eran muy ciertas, ellos habían cometido muchos errores con Harry, pero eso no significaba que lo dejarían con esa familia oscura.

— Es la última vez que repetiré esto, no vuelvan a tocar a cualquiera de mis dos hijos, porque sabrán de lo que soy capaz — Sonrió sádico Lucius mirando a todos los presentes mientras le hacía señas a su familia para que se retiraran del lugar — Y Dumbledore por tu bien, el de tu reputación y por tu escuela asegúrate de que así sea —.

Los cuatro Malfoy y Severus salieron como habían entrado mostrando un fuerte unido, pero los tres mayores tenían su aura muy amenazante y aunque Severus se había mantenido callado durante todo el rato no había dejado de mirarlo con ganas de matarlo pues él aún recordaba cómo había conocido a Harry.

 _ **Flashback**_

Un día como cualquier otro decidió visitar a su ahijado, hacía días no lo veía ya que sabía que sus padres lo habían mandado a aquel internado para que comprendiera el daño que podía hacer un muggle y realmente estaba de acuerdo, sólo con recordar a su padre sabía el daño que causaban los muggles ante algo desconocido.

Entró a la mansión siendo recibido por un elfo que lo hizo pasar a la sala de estar mientras les avisaba a sus amos que él estaba esperando, la voz entusiasta de su ahijado lo sorprendió un poco, Draco no era la persona más energética que hubiera conocido, era un niño demasiado tranquilo y aunque sabía que el pequeño de emocionaba con su llegada jamás lo había escuchado tan feliz. De pronto entraron dos niños a la sala de estar, su pequeño ahijado que revoloteaba alrededor de otro pequeño moreno, que al parecer era más pequeño, apenas si llegaba al hombro de Draco, pero lo que realmente lo dejó en shock fue ver su rostro, era el rostro de James, pero con los ojos de Lily, no era Johan Potter ya que había tenido la desgracia de verlo muchas veces cuando estos iban a ver al director a Hogwarts, pero entonces ¿Quién era ese pequeño con facciones Potter y ojos verdes?

— ¡Padrino! — Grito Draco mientras corría a abrazarla fuertemente —.

— Hola pequeño — Sonrió a su ahijado mientras el otro pequeño lo veía con cierto temor —.

— No sabía que estabas aquí, mira padrino el es Harry — Le sonrió mientras señala al pequeño que se intimido más — Ven Harry, no te hará daño, lo prometo, es mi padrino —.

Severus lo veía con curiosidad, ciertamente el pequeño se veía con miedo y aún con las palabras de Draco no se animó a acercarse.

— Severus, que gusto verte — Saludo Lucius entrando a la sala de estar deteniéndose un poco al ver a Harry pegado a la pared —.

Narcissa que había entrado después de él le sonrió antes de ver a Harry e ir rápidamente con el.

— Tranquilo amor, el es Severus, es padrino de Draco y es parte de la familia, todo está bien — Le consoló Narcissa sin mucho éxito porque el pequeño aún lo miraba con recelo —.

El miro a Lucius pidiéndole una explicación acerca de aquel niño que era tratado como parte de la familia y el perfectamente sabía que los Potter y los Malfoy ni soñando se llevarían bien y mucho menos dejarían a uno de sus hijos que aunque no sabía de su existencia estuviera con ellos.

Lucius le hizo una seña para salir del salón mientras Narcissa hablaba con Harry en voz baja, ambos salieron en dirección al despacho del rubio y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada Severus alzó una ceja interrogante.

— Se llama Harry Abraxas Malfoy, antes Harry James Potter, era hijo de James y Lily Potter, lo encontré en el internado donde metí a Draco, eran compañeros, no pude dejarlo ahí Severus, entre a su mente, fue maltratado Severus, realmente maltratado, sin comida, ropa, juguetes, era golpeado, lo metieron ahí por leer un libro que ni siquiera es oscuro, no lo querían Severus — Le dijo Lucius mirándolo, sabiendo que su amigo había pasado por algo similar —.

— Hiciste lo correcto Lucius, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando vayan a buscarlo? Podrías meterte en muchos problemas — Suspiró Severus aún que ya se imaginaba algo asi al ver al pequeño tan receloso —.

— Ya arregle todo, todo fue legal o casi todo, borre todo rastro de que Harry y Draco estuvieron en el internado y puse con ayuda de algunos muggles los papeles de Harry en un orfanato y rellene la solicitud de adopción y con la acta de adopción muggle lo adopte mágicamente, todo es casi legal — Suspiró Lucius ofreciéndole un caso con fire whisky y tomando uno para el —.

— ¿Qué harás cuando vaya a Hogwarts? Sabes que los Potter no permitirán que te lo quedes aún no lo quieran, su orgullo no lo permitirá o ¿Lo mandaras a Bauxbaton?— Miró a su amigo de años sabiendo que desde ese día él protegería al pequeño, nadie lo dañara a partir de hoy, el paso por algo similar y no dejaría que ese pequeño siguiera sufriendo —.

— No podrán hacer nada, todo está en regla, no hay ni una manera de que puedan demostrar que lo dejaron en ese internado, incluso si toman veritaserum puedo alegar que ellos pensaron que era un internado y no un orfanato, él irá a Hogwarts como Draco, no lo esconderse y mucho menos permitiré que lo alejen de mí, es un Malfoy ahora — Dijo muy seguro Lucius mirándolo — Aparte Narcissa y yo queremos pedirte que seas su padrino, se que no es común que dos hijos tengan el mismo padrino, pero confiariamos nuestras vidas en ti y sabemos que cuidarás siempre tanto a Harry como a Draco, se que es mucha responsabilidad y entenderías si te negaras —.

— Lucius no seas idiota, sabes que ustedes son como mi familia y que amó a Draco con mi vida y será un placer ser padrino de Harry y prometo que siempre lo cuidare — Abrazo a Lucius que era prácticamente su hermano, desde que lo conoció siempre lo apoyó incluso a salir de esa etapa de depresión en la que se metió por su falso enamoramiento que sentía por Lily —.

Después de eso bajaron para encontrarse con los tres, Draco revoloteaba aún alrededor de Harry dándole galletas y té que seguramente Narcissa había pedido, hablaron con Harry respecto a la decisión de su nuevo padrino y cuando el niño aceptó más que nada por la emoción que Draco que por decisión propia hicieron el ritual.

Había tardado mucho en ganar la confianza del niño, para que el niño lo abrazara y se emocionara de verlo o de pedirle alguna cosa, pero al paso del tiempo Severus cada vez fue amando más a Harry y Harry lo empezó a amar de regreso.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Severus jamás permitiría que los idiotas de los Potter dañaran de nuevo a su pequeño moreno, habían pasado años para que Harry se recuperara, para que empezara a ser el niño que hoy era, el niño que junto con Draco le hacían bromas tanto a él como a Lucius, para que sonriera feliz y fuera feliz y eso no lo arruinarian, los mataría primero antes de que lo hicieran y con la gustosa ayuda de madrina de los niños, los Potter no sabían lo que se les venía encima...

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•

Albus miró a los Malfoy y a su espía salir, estaba preocupado por la amenaza que sabía que no era infundada, le preocupaba lo que Lucius llegará a hacer si James y Lily Intentaba hacer algo por el pequeño niño insignificante.

— Será mejor que no se acerquen al chico Malfoy, dejenle vivir, el esta bien — Les dijo Albus mirándolos fijamente —.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Estuvimos mucho tiempo sufriendo su pérdida y ahora que sabemos que está vivo no dejaremos que ellos se queden con el, lo recuperaremos a toda costa — Le dijo James seguro aún viendo la puerta donde su hijo había salido junto a los mortifagos —.

— Piénsalo bien James, perderás más de lo que lograras ganar — Suspiró Albus sabiendo que James no se rendiría y eso le causaría muchos problemas —.

— Quitarle a los Malfoy a mi hijo será suficiente para reemplazar todas las pérdidas materiales, mi hijo no se quedará con esos mortifagos — Prometió James antes de salir del despacho llevándose a Lily con él, tenían mucho que planear —.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Johan estaba impresionado, pero no de buena manera, su gemelo no sólo estaba vivo si que no que había logrado acaparar la atención de todo el mundo haciendo que su selección fuera como la de cualquier otro, incluso peor, no hubo muchos aplausos cuando él quedo en Gryffindor como todos los Potter debían estar y si eso no hubiese sido suficiente su gemelo estaba con una familia oscura, la peor, eso había enloquecido a sus padres por completo y realmente le molestaba, le molestaba que ese estúpido le quitará la atención que el merecía, pero eso lo solucionaría pronto muy pronto, Harry se la pagaría por este desplante que le provocó, pero debía ir con sus padres primero, debía enterarse de que había pasado en el despacho del director, no quería que su gemelo volviera a casa y realmente esperaba que no fuera así o el estúpido saldría de allí más rápido de lo que entró.

Encontró a sus padres a medio pasillo mientras hablaban moviendo las manos rápidamente, estaban nerviosos, pero ¿Por qué?

— Papá, mamá, ¿Qué pasó? — Les preguntó poniendo una cara de total inocencia, preocupación y curiosidad —.

— Tu gemelo está vivo Johan, pero esta con los Malfoy, pero no te preocupes, arreglaremos esta situación, te amamos — Su mamá le contestó antes de que ambos se fueran mientras seguían hablando, estaba molesto, muy molesto, jamás lo habían ignorado de esa forma y todo por ese intento de mortifago, era hora de que supiera que no debía robarle la atención de nadie si no quería sufrir las consecuencias —.

÷•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Narcissa un poco más calmada estaba en la puerta de salida del castillo abrazando a Harry mientras Lucius recargaba una mano en su hombro derecho apretando suavemente y en su hombro izquierdo descansaba la mano de Severus mientras los tres lo confortaban con suavidad.

— Te lo dijimos amor, todo estará bien, no importa lo que digan o piensen esos bastardos, tu eres mi hijo, un Malfoy y nunca ni por error dejaras de serlo y menos por unos idiotas con síndrome de superioridad, te amamos Harry — Le dijo Narcissa besando su frente —.

— Gracias mamá, los amo a los cuatro, ustedes son mi familia — Harry miró a cada uno de ellos con todo el amor que les tenia, que era bastante —.

— Bueno, ya fue suficiente emotividad y emociones por unos bastardos que no valen ni los mineros segundos que hemos gastado en ellos, así que Lucius, Narcissa es hora de que se vayan mientras yo llevo a los niños a su nueva sala común — Dijo Severus que a pesar de que amaba a esa familia no demostraba tan fácilmente sus emociones —.

Los patriarcas Malfoy se despidieron cariñosamente y se fueron en dirección a Malfoy Mannor mientras los tres restantes se dirigían a las mazmorras.

Ambos chicos caminaban con las manos entrelazadas sonrientes, después de todo no había sido tan malo el reencuentro con los Potter aunque sabían que esto sólo era el principio del caos, los Potter no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas, era inminente el hecho de que tendrían que cuidarse más que nunca, pero estarían preparados para todo, ambos suspiraron tocando sus anillos que tenían el escudo Malfoy los cuales eran trasladores que iban directo a la mansión, a la seguridad de su mansión, habría una segunda guerra entre los Malfoy y los Potter, pero ellos saldrían ganadores.

Severus los miraba, sabía que esto sería una guerra, pero los protegería con su vida, los Potter no se quedarían tranquilos, pero ahí estaba él para protegerlos, no dejaría por ningún motivo que James y Lily se salieran con la suya, esa era su familia y primero muerto antes de permitir que los separaran.

Al llegar a su sala común se sorprendieron al verla, todo era verde y plata con un aire de sofisticación, tenían unos sillones excelentes, cuadros de magos y brujas famosos por ser oscuros, adornos hermosos y Severus les mostró sus habitaciones, en Slytherin al ser la casa con menos miembros las habitaciones sólo eran para dos personas y él había arreglado todo para que sus ahijados quedarán juntos, se despidió de ellos con un beso en la frente y se retiró dejándolos solos con sus pensamientos.

— Yo te cuidaré — Dijo Draco después de un rato de estar mirándose fijamente metidos en sus pensamientos —.

— Como yo a ti — Le respondió Harry tomando su mano y apretandola suavemente —.

— Te amo Harry — Se acerco lentamente Draco a los labios de su amado —.

— Te amo Draco — Harry terminó con el espacio entre ellos besando lo demostrándose así su amor y cariño, se amaban aun siendo tan pequeños lo sabían, eran el amor de la vida del otro y nada arruinaría aquello o eso esperaban —.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Su cuerpo aún no estaba listo, faltaba un poco para estar como antes, con su poder completo, tenía muchos demasiados planes para aquel niño que lo había logrado vencer, aquel niño que ahora pertenecía a una de las familias más oscuras y leales del mundo mágico, pronto volvería y gobernarían juntos, porque haría de aquella familia la suya propia, y ese pequeño niño que aunque no lo supiera era ya el heredero de Slytherin, era su heredero… el futuro era prometedor muy prometedor…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•

 _Lo sé, lo sé, perdón estos días fueron muy difícil y no pude editar, peeero prometo que incluso si ya empieza la semana de Darkest subire los dos capítulos que les debo, intentaré terminar uno hoy y empezar con el de Darkest ¿vale?_

 _Gracias por sus review's, los amo y espero les guste esto, aunque tengo una duda, ¿Quien les gusta para la pareja de Severus? ¿Sirius tal vez? ¿Bella? ¿Ooc? Póngalo en sus review's para empezar a relacionarlos y es hora de contestar review's:_

 _L_ _ove'sHeronstairs_ _: Papi Lucius hará muchas cosas malas de ahora en adelante y no dejará que los Potter hagan más estupideces, gracias por tj review y espero te haya gustado este capítulo ._

 _thechoosenmockingjayring_ _: Lo sé, me acuerdo que intente hacer algo confuso con Harry pero no a tal grado que realmente te pérdias en el paso del tiempo y todo eso, por eso decidí editar y prometo mejorar eso aunque mucho se quedara, otras cosas cambiarán, y gracias enserio amo tus review's y está semana verás lo que sigue con Rial Black y por cierto, ¿Que opinas de Severus? ¿Con quien podría emparejarlo? Jajaja_

 _Ryogana_ _: Gracias a ti por tu review e intentó que la historia tenga la misma esencia que pensaba que debía de tener pero con las cosas un poco más claras, con más explicaciones y así, como en esta como conoció Severus a Harry y pronto meteré una broma hacía Severus de parte de los pequeños, espero te guste este cap y ame tu review como siempre ._

 _TsukihimePrincess_ _: Te lo aseguro habrá muchos problemas y tal vez hasta una guerra entre ambas familias y si, en la versión original Lucius les decía por su nombre completo, pero no supe si quedaría bien así que lo cambie, ¿no fue tan buena idea? Y espero te haya gustado este cap, ame tu review y nos vemos pronto ._

 _Astana_ _: Gracias a ti por leerme ._

 _lLala_ _: Jajaja yo lo llamaría perfección, jajaja deberías ver mis traducciones son casi_ _iguales_ _jajaja y aún no se, estoy pensando en un Lemmon ligero pero no soy tan buena haciendo un Lemmon así que pensaré en eso y respecto a la pareja de Severus, también lo pienso quiero ver la opinión de ustedes y así poder decidir, gracias por tus review's los amo ._

 _Alexis_ _: ¿Leiste la versión original? Es que si no la leíste te haré spoiler y no quiero jajajaja gracias por tu review_

 _lobita22_ _: Holaa, pues estoy pensando en todo ello, Remus y Sirius aparecerán en esta versión, peero no sé de qué forma, Remus en cierta forma es idiota respecto a Dumbledore por su agradecimiento de aceptarlo en la escuela, pero puede cambiar y Sirius, el es impulsivo y viene de familia oscura, tal vez sea la pareja de Severus o simplemente se una a los Malfoy en apoyo a su prima y sus sobrinos, pero uno de los dos se quedarán con los Potter y sera el padrino de Harry pero aún no decido y aquí está el flashback y faltan varios de Severus, la madrina de ellos será una sorpresa aún la elijo jajaja los gemelos, Neville y Luna también serán una agradable sorpresa, muchos personajes entrarán en la historia, y gracias realmente agradezco tu ayuda tal vez si que te tome la palabra en un futuro y ame enserio tu review y espero te haya gustado el cap ._

 _Muy bien, termine de contestar, gracias por sus review's y espero su opinión respecto a la pareja de Severus, nos vemos pronto._

 _Bellatrix H._


	7. Primer día de clases

_He vuelto a empezar, después de este viaje, estoy listo para olvidar mi ayer y voy a olvidar mi amargo paisaje, pues estoy para volver a empezar, voy voy a empezar este nuevo viaje, voy a olvidar mi ayer, yo se bien que este viaje borra el lado oscuro de mi ayer_

 _Un nuevo comienzo - Aleassion_

 **Capítulo 7**

Primer día de clases

Fue una completa tortura para Draco y Harry cuando amaneció, pues no habían podido dormir casi nada durante la noche, pensando en lo que les esperaría al día siguiente, y eso realmente era una tortura para ambos niños, que estaban acostumbrados a un descanso perfecto y sumándole que la noche anterior también habían estado nerviosos por ir a Hogwarts y habían dormido muy poco, esa mañana estaba siendo horrible, ambos tenían oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos y estaban más pálidos de lo normal. Se habían levantado perezosamente de la cama, ya que anoche cuando llegaron a su habitación notaron que había dos camas individuales y decidieron unirlas para hacer una más grande y poder dormir juntos y Harry se metió a bañar mientras Draco sacaba los uniformes de sus baúles y cuando Harry salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, Draco entró en él para que mientras el se bañaba, Harry se cambiara y pudiera acomodar todos los útiles necesarios para su día de hoy en las mochilas y después ambos se colocarán los zapatos, se peinaran y acomodarse el uniforme correctamente para poder salir tan bien arreglados como el código Malfoy exigía.

Salieron lentamente de su habitación no sin antes haber observado al otro para que estuvieran perfectos y darse un suave beso en los labios cuando así fue, salieron de las mazmorras recorriendo los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde era muy curiosa la forma de comer de cada mesa:

En Hufflepuff todos en esa casa mostraban nerviosismo, timidez, miedo y alguno de los más pequeños lloraban por el nerviosismo del primer día, pero todos los mayores obligaban a los menores a comer.

En Ravenclaw todos tenían un libro sobre la mesa, pocos hablaban entre ellos señalando algún párrafo de cualquier libro y realmente nadie comía, todos estaban con las narices enterradas en el estudio.

En Gryffindor, Gryffindor era la mesa más ruidosa y con falta de modales que había en el Gran Salón, todos hablaban mientras seguían masticando, los cubiertos eran brutalmente ignorados, gritaban, jugaban, era horrible.

Y en Slytherin, a su parecer y no porque estuviese en esa casa era la mejor mesa, todos comían con los cubiertos perfectamente, las servilletas estaban casi nuevas, si hablaban con algún compañero era sin tener comida en la boca, todo era tranquilo y elegante, como sólo los de la élite podrían ser.

Pero lo que los dos habían notado fueron las cuatro miradas dirigidas a ellos cuando pusieron un pie dentro del Gran Salón, dos miradas eran de impotencia, una de rabia y la última era de curiosidad, decidiendo qué las ignorarian se sentaron en su mesa comiendo un poco de avena, frutas con un poco de yogurth y zumo de calabaza en completo silencio, su padre les había enseñado que era de muy mala educación hablar mientras se come si estás en un lugar tan público como Hogwarts.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

James y Lily miraban a su hijo menor con impotencia, habían hablado ayer con sus abogados y lamentablemente las copias de los certificados de adopción que había dejado Lucius Malfoy el día de ayer en la oficina del director eran reales, su abogado les había advertido que no había mucho que pudieran ellos hacer si el menor en cuestión estaba feliz, cómodo y bien cuidado, pues en el mundo mágico se protegía mucho a los menores y se les tomaba mucho en cuenta en las demandas de adopción o cambio de tutores y para su completa desgracia su hijo no se veía muy dispuesto a apoyarlos en contra de los Malfoy.

Miraron a su otro hijo, viendo que este reía y contaba algo mientras un grupo de chicos de primero entre ellos un Weasley, un McMillan, una Abbott, miembros reconocidos por las 28 familias sangre puras en el mundo mágico y a pesar de que por su matrimonio con Lily había hecho que su familia saliera de esa lista, su hijo necesitaba relacionarse con lo mejor del mundo mágico, aunque casi todas las familias sangre pura eran oscuras, había algunas que no, como los Longbottom aunque el heredero actual era un poco torpe, su pequeño Johan era el niño-que-vivió y debía tener grandes amistades para fortalecerse para la guerra que Dumbledore había dicho que habría.

Volvieron a mirar a Harry que ya había terminado de desayunar y hablaba con el mocoso Malfoy, riéndose suavemente mientras leían un pergamino que suponían era de los patriarcas Malfoy por el listón verde que estaba en la mesa, nunca habían visto a su hijo reír, sus ojos eran de un bonito verde esmeralda cuando lo hacía. Cuando Severus se acercó a ellos quitó por un momento su cara de enojo que siempre tenía para sonreírles y darles sus horarios y un mapa que era lo que los jefes de casa estaban repartiendo a todos los primer año y vieron que ambos niños le sonrieran, eso molestó muchísimo a James, su hijo, su propio hijo al que tanto busco y por el que tanto sufrió prefería a Snivellus que a él, eso era demasiado para él, no soportaría eso mucho más tiempo.

•×•×•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×••×•××••×•×•××••×•××••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Harry y Draco vieron a James levantarse de la mesa de profesores e iba en su dirección con una expresión de enojo y ellos no estaban del mejor humor a pesar de la carta de su madre contándoles acerca de la broma que le habían dejado a su padre, así que se levantaron despidiéndose de Severus y se fueron a su primera clase, que era pociones…. Pociones con los Gryffindor.

Guiándose por el mapa llegaron en cuestión de minutos al salón que decía pociones y entraron sentándose en la mesa que estaba frente al escritorio destinado al profesor, se sonrieron dándose ánimos para aguantar la tortuosa clase que sería con Johan ahí, antes de que fuera hora de que llegase cualquier alumno para la clase, se besaron dulcemente por un instante para luego tomarse de la mano y mirar al frente con una expresión impasible.

Conforme los alumnos fueron llegando y se fueron acomodando el salón se fue dividiendo claramente en dos, las serpientes de lado derecho y los leones de lado izquierdo, claramente su mesa estaba del lado de los Slytherin e hicieron una pequeña mueca al ver a Johan entrar y sentarse en medio de la área que se habia hecho Gryffindor.

Exactamente a las 9:00 am la puerta se abrio violentamente chocando con la pared mientras entraba Severus con su túnica revoloteando detrás de él, dándole un aspecto de maldad, el profesor miró a todos los presentes con una mala cara, había esperando a todos menos a dos personas, personas que le sonreían divertidos, esos pequeños serían su perdición.

— Buenos días soy el Profesor Severus Snape, les daré la clase de Pociones, no espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, son sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta detener la muerte… —Se detuvo al ver a Johan que se había puesto a cuchichear con el pelirrojo a su lado, ignorando completamente su discurso, el niño era la copia fiel de James Potter, pero con más arrogancia y estupidez por lo que veía — Veo que tenemos una gran celebridad aquí, pero le aseguro que su cara bonita no lo hará aprobar, así que, dígame señor Potter, ¿Si le pidiera un bezoar donde lo buscaría? ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Qué poción puede hacer y que le falta si tiene bayas de muérdago y cuerno de unicornio? — Pregunto mirando al pequeño monstruo que lo miraba altivo, lo cual realmente lo disgustó —.

— No lo se profesor, pregúntele a la dientes de castor — Contestó burlón Johan mirando a Hermione que estaba delante de él y tenía la mano alzada agitandola, era irritante —.

— Tan ignorante como se esperaba de usted y de su fama, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su ignorancia, 5 más por su insolencia y otros cinco por el insulto a su compañera y ahora niños Malfoy, ¿Quien de los dos quiere hacerme el favor de contestar? — Preguntó dándole la espalda a Johan ignorando al niño maravilla, para ver a sus ahijados haciendo enfurecer a Johan por sentirse ignorado a favor de su gemelo —.

— Yo, Profesor — Respondió Harry sonriendo malicioso mirando a su gemelo con burla mientras decía: — El bezoar se encuentra en el interior del estómago de una cabra y sirve para detener cualquier tipo de veneno suministrado de cualquier forma y la poción es un antídoto contra el veneno de basilisco, le falta el dicho bezoar y se prepara simplemente cortando por la mitad todos los ingredientes y hervirlos con un vaso de agua en el caldero y moviendo el cucharón en el sentido del reloj durante cinco minutos — Respondió Harry sin dejar de ver a su gemelo con burla, no había vacilado en ningún momento y este lo miro con ganas de matarlo —.

— Muy bien hecho señor Malfoy, 15 puntos para Slytherin, y los demás no sé que esperan el señor Malfoy ya les dictó las instrucciones, ¡A trabajar! — Ordenó espantando a los niños mientras él se sentaba en su escritorio observando a sus dos ahijados —.

Para Harry la clase había sido relativamente buena, había ganado 15 puntos, había ridiculizado a Johan públicamente, su poción había sido perfectamente elaborada y de había quedado con un poco de ella y por supuesto Severus los había felicitado a ambos, ahora el y Draco caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual desgraciadamente también compartían con los malditos Gryffindor, ¿Quien demonios le había dicho al director que era buena idea juntar a los aristócratas Slytherin con los brutos Gryffindor? Era una estupidez.

Entraron al salón de clases con una mueca de disgusto, fueron rápidamente hasta la mesa de hasta atrás, nada dispuestos a estar cerca del niño dorado en una clase que les impartirá Lily Potter… Está era una prueba contundente de que el destino lo odiaba, ver a la pelirroja entrar al salón de clases y dedicarle una mirada de cachorrito abandonado y después una sonrisa, casi le provoca un aneurisma, ¿La gente realmente era tan hipócrita y estúpida? ¿O sólo eran los Potter? No lo sabía y no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, suficiente tenía con los estúpidos Potter y su estúpido hijo.

— Esta clase será una auténtica basura — Le dijo Draco a Harry con sus ojos grises brillando de malicia —.

— Estoy en completo acuerdo contigo Dragón, pero no podemos hacer nada, al menos no por ahora — Contestó Harry divertido mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del rubio debajo de la mesa —.

— Podemos hacer muchas travesuras, Harry — Sonrió Draco con un brillo juguetón en los ojos —.

— Tendremos que planear eso muy bien mi querido Dragón — Le regreso Harry sonriendo travieso antes de ser interrumpido por la "Profesora" —.

— Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Lily Potter, este año seré su Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, les enseñaré diferentes métodos para combatirlas, pero quiero que empecemos leyendo "La Historia de Hogwarts" y se que no es la clase de historia, pero en el libro nos muestra a los cuatro fundadores de este colegio, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, que fueron magos mundialmente reconocidos por diferentes cosas, pero todos con algo en común, su grandeza con la magia. Hay muchas cosas curiosas en los fundadores, como el hecho de que sus nombres y apellidos comienzan con la misma letra o la muy conocida enemistad entre Godric y Salazar que fue causada por… — Lily contaba mirando a los alumnos de Gryffindor pues eran los que más le prestaban atención, los Slytherin la miraban con asco y aburrimiento antes de que una voz la interrumpiera —.

— Fue causada principalmente por diferencias de opinión. Godric Gryffindor quería aceptar a todos los magos y brujas, ya fueran sangre puras o impuros, pero Salazar al contrario sólo estaba dispuesto a aceptar a todos aquellos sangre pura, el pensaba que ellos eran lo que importaban en la sociedad mágica así que el sólo aceptaría sangre puras y uno que otro mestizo que viniera de una familia sangre pura arruinada por un impuro. Cuando Godric puso de su lado a Rowena y Helga para que aceptarán en el colegio a todo mago y bruja sin importar su sangre, Salazar puso la condición de que hubiera casas, así al menos la mayoría de los alumnos que importaban estarían juntos, causando así la gran enemistad con Godric pues Salazar fomentaba a sus discípulos a engrandecerse y Godric fomentaba las relaciones entre sangre puras e impuros arruinando a grandes familias que salieron de la lista de sangre puras del mundo mágico. En mi opinión estoy completamente de acuerdo, los sangre pura y mestizos son son los que importan, los sangre sucia ni siquiera deberían de enterarse de nuestro mundo, sólo viene a arruinarlo con sus ideas estúpidas — Terminó de relatar Harry mirando a Lily con burla con una mueca de superioridad mientras todo el salón lo miraban —.

— ¡Harry James Potter! — Empezó Lily enojada por la clara discriminación que hacia Harry hacía los hijos de muggle como ella, todo por culpa de los malditos Malfoy —.

— Es Harry Abraxas Malfoy, Profesora, pero para usted sólo Malfoy — Le dijo todavía burlón Harry mientras Draco soltó una risita divertida al ver como Harry hacía enojar con tanta facilidad a la señora Potter —.

— Eso no es lo que importa, en esta clase y en mi presencia está estricta prohibido los prejuicios de sangre, todos somos iguales, así que espero que esta sea la última vez que lo escucho diciendo algo sobre sangre puras o impuros, ¿Está claro? — Lily lo miraba enojada, pero no había querido hacer una escena en su segunda clase del día ya hablaría con Harry en privado y lo reprendería por esta conducta tan tonta, sabía que había sido mala con el, pero eso no justificaba esto —.

— Muy claro, Profesora sangre sucia — Respondió burlón Harry mirándola con cinismo —.

— ¡5 puntos menos para Slytherin! — Grito enojada Lily haciendo que Harry sólo la viera más y más burlón —.

— ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A MI MADRE! ¡MALDITO INTENTO DE MORTIFAGO! — Gritó Johan levantándose de su asiento y volteando a verlo enfurecido mientras sacaba su varita dispuesto a hechizarlo —.

Harry y Draco se levantaron sacando sus varitas, pero sin alzarlas, listos para defenderse uno al otro sin importar el costo, eran un frente unido, Draco tocó suavemente el codo de Harry, era su señal desde pequeños de que el contestaria.

— Los Malfoy al contrario que los Potter no servimos a nadie, así que sería imposible que fuéramos unos intentos de mortifagos como tú dices y si no bajas tu varita en los próximos tres segundos sabrás exactamente por qué consideran a mi familia como oscura — Respondió Draco sonriendo malignamente hacía Johan que lo miraba retador —.

— Aquí no habrá demostraciones, siéntese todos ¡Ahora! — Ordenó Lily molesta con su hijo y su amiguito —.

Johan se sentó en su lugar sin dejar de ver mal a los Malfoy que también se habían sentado mirándolo con burla.

Los chicos Malfoy's que ya se habían aburrido de burlarse de los Potter empezaron a pasarse cartitas planeando las bromas que harían a su querido y adorado padre y a los Potter, sin prestar la mínima atención a la clase, su padre les había enseñado bien todo el temario que se vería en primer y segundo grado en Hogwarts.

Agradecieron cuando terminó la clase saliendo rápidamente de ella sin querer aguantar más las miradas de reproche de Lily y las de furia de Johan.

— No se si el destino quiere que pasemos lo más rápido las peores clases o nos quiere torturar con las clases consecutivas — Dijo Harry mirando su horario de clases notando que la tercera clase era vuelo quien la impartía James Potter —.

— Tranquilo, no nos afectará nada esa clase, papá nos enseñó a volar desde que éramos unos mocosos que se robaban las galletas — Respondió Draco abrazando a su moreno mirándolo divertido —.

— Aún te robas las galletas Draco — Rió Harry correspondiendo al abrazo — Te amo mi rubio oxigenado —.

— Pero sólo porque tu me convences — Contestó Draco empujándolo juguetón — También te amo, pero, ¿Cuántas veces hemos discutido eso? ¡Soy rubio natural! —.

Ambos niños hicieron su camino hasta el campo de Quidditch riéndose y empujándose juguetones, eran felices realmente felices….

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Los había estado observando ambos niños eran muy inteligentes y capaces mágicamente, Lucius los había entrenado muy bien, ambos chicos eran polos opuestos físicamente, uno era rubio el otro era moreno, uno tenía ojos grises y el otro verdes. Eran de una buena familia, reconocida y con poder, pertenecían a un linaje muy bueno, ambos, servirían para su causa, pero el único problema es que no estaban de su lado y si Tom los reclutaba causaría muchos problemas, tendría que solucionar eso muy pronto.

Veía en ese momento a ambos niños empujarse riendo, ellos harían mucho por su causa aunque claro que si uno moría no importaba, tendría al otro, el único problema sería Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, pero ya solucionaría eso o estaban de su lado o estaban en su contra y estar en su contra les saldría muy caro….

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Los había vigilado, desde que eran unos niños pequeños, sabía perfectamente que si uno estaba en peligro el otro haría lo que fuera, pero también estaba claro que a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran eliminarán dicho peligro para salvar a su pareja, ellos matarían al enemigo sin la menor duda si con eso su compañero estaría a salvo, por eso quería que fuese voluntario, que estuviesen de su lado voluntariamente, ellos ayudarían mucho para los propósitos que tenía para el mundo mágico y no dejaría que Albus Dumbledore los manipulara y destrozara como acostumbraba con sus seguidores.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•

El estaba por volver, lo sabía perfectamente porque su marca empezaba a cosquillear, estaba muy preocupado, Harry su Harry era el verdadero niño-que-vivió y si "el" se enteraba de ello, podría matarlo, pero la otra opción no era nada tranquilizadora, los Potter y Albus Dumbledore serían su fin. Tenía que pensar que hacer, ya no solo eran dos, sino que tenían dos hijos por los cual preocuparse y velar, era una difícil decisión….

×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×××•×•×•××•×••×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×

 _Lo sé, lo sé, es miércoles y yo apenas voy subiendo, pero no fue mi culpa, he estado ocupada a más no poder y llegó rendida a mi casa de hecho ahorita es la una y apenas voy acabando, intentaré adelantar lo mas que pueda al otro para poder subir rápido ¿Va? Les contestó review's:_

 _ **Ryogana**_ _: Jajaja de hecho no, en el original no tenían madrina, pero ahora si, no será tan sorprendente porque ya la conocen, pero no se quien será la pareja de Sev, estoy entre Sirius y Bella, por que si es Bella sería frente unido y Sirius sería un idiota como los Potter, pero si es Sirius tendría que hacer unas modificaciones por aquí y por haya para agregarlo y que se disculpe por su estupidez, aún pienso jajaja espero te guste este cap, amor tus review's ._

 _ **Christine C**_ _: Aún pienso en eso sabes, SiriusxSeverus o SeverusxBellatrix, y acerca de eso, creo que Remus y Sirius no pudieron evitar verlo, digo son muy amigos y eso y Harry tenía siete cuando se lo llevaron, Remus no será malo pero tampoco bueno, será neutral, fiel a Dumbly, pero sin estar de acuerdo al cien con el, y Sirius todo depende, aunque si habrá un jucio jajaja, gracias por tu review ._

 _ **TsukihimePrincess**_ _: Siempre me imaginé asi a los Malfoy, digo son unidos, y habrá tercera guerra la cuestión es ¿Quien ganará? Ya veremos jajajaja y la madrina de los chicos es alguien que porsupuesto se imaginan, jajajjaa no diré más gracias por tu review me encanta_

 _ **Fernandasnapeblack**_ _: Gracias por tu review, jajaja aún pienso si será con Siri o con Bella, no será con Remus ya tengo planes para el, pero ya veremos que sucede y por supuesto que ya subí acerca del pequeño Rial jajaja espero te haya gustado ehhh, gracias por tu review ._

 _ **SuicideFreakWord**_ _: Jajaja no es porque yo la escriba pero me gusta en serio, aunque Sev y Tom no son malos, no lo creo jajaja gracias por tu review y pronto sabrás más de lo que Papi y Mami Malfoy pueden hacer ._

 _ **lalala**_ _: Jajjaa es que los Malfoy no pueden no defender con todo a su pequeño moreno, peeero tranquila jajaja que habra más para los Potter, Sirius no se, no se si hacerlo la pareja de Sev o ponerlo como un idiota, es una difícil desicion, Bella y Sev harían un frente unido muuuy poderoso y malo, pensaré en eso, gracias por tu review_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Awww no sabes cuán feliz me pone leer eso, nunca pensé que a alguien le gustará tanto mi fic h mi forma de escribir que a veces siento es mediocre comparado con las demás personas de aquí, y pensaré en eso de Sirius, jajaja voy a Spooilearte un poco, Voldy no será tan malo o bueno si lo será pero no como en el libro real jajajaja gracias por tus constantes review's los amo_

 _ **ArexuLightwood**_ _: Gracias a ti por leerme y comentar, y pensaré en ello lo prometo!_

 _ **XxYonakaxX**_ _: Ehii! Bienvenida a mis historias que aveces son medio raras jajaja me alegro escuchar que te han gustado, eso me alienta mucho a seguir y seguir y seguir jajaja respecto a Sev, aún no se, pero ya les diré pronto jajjaa gracias por tu review fue grandioso ._

 _ **Alexis**_ _: Perdón, perdón, es que mucha gente comenta y luego me confundo y me pierdo jajajaja respecto a eso, creo que aún sucederá pero daré mas razones de por qué los Slytherin se fueron, por que en la original parece que fueron unos idiotas sin ver bajo las fachadas de Harry, aún pienso espero te guste como quede, y gracias por tus review's los amo_

 _ **Talyta**_ _: Lo se los Potter aquí son idiotas, pero tranquila pagaran jajaja los Malfoy les harán pagar jajaja espero te haya gustado este cap a mi me gustan tus review's_

 _ **Sayuri Kazemaru**_ _: Jajjaa ame tu mini pergamino y espero recibir más jajaja se que la historia original es un poco bastante mediocre por eso la edite, muchos querían que la terminara pero ya no podía hacerlo sin editar todo antes, y gracias por leerlos jajaja prometo intentar actualizar rápido pero es fin de semestre y los profesores piensan que no tenemos vida social jajaja. Me gusta que te guste mi idea jajaja enserio. Respecto a eso, Harry y Draco si que tuvieron que madurar rápido. Harry por el tratamiento que recibió y Draco por su soledad, cuando se encontraron se llenó el vacío que a ambos les faltaba por eso su amor es tan intenso. Después siento que es como el orgullo, el orgullo de que ves a la persona que odias con algo tuyo y no permites que se lo quede, aunque realmente tu no lo quieras, pero los prejuicios y orgullo de los Potter no afectarán a los Malfoy, por que son una familia unida. Siento decir que te haré sacar alguna que otra lagrima, siento que la vida no todo es felicidad así que mis rubios y morenos favoritos pasarán por momentos difíciles, pero no te adelantare más, pronto nos veremos y espero ver mas de tus review's por que ame este_

 _ **i**_ _-_ _ **chan**_ _: Perdón, perdón, pensaba actualizar el domingo, pero tuve un Halloween y estaba cruda y después el lunes trabajos en la escuela y pff no pide hasta ahorita perdón, espero te guste este cap._

 _ **Nuriko Hamilton**_ _: Jajajjaa no sabes cuánto ame tu review jajaja me encantó, espero que esté cao te haya ayudado a respirar bien y tranquila jajaja gracias por tus opiniones realmente me gustaron y respecto a Sev aún pienso si será Siri o Bella, pero pronto lo sabremos, lo haré por como valla la historia si queda bien Bella será ella si no Sirius jajjaa depende y gracias espero te guste este cap y nos vemos pronto_

 _Gracias por su apoyo, no saben cuánto lo amo, y nos vemos pronto, prometo intentar subir lo más rápido que pueda, los amo_


	8. Bromas

_Una mentira repetida mil veces se vuelve una verdad, una verdad repetida mil veces se vuelve una mentira, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, cuando te encuentras con una mentira, descubres la verdad, lo que sucede en este loco mundo nunca es lo mismo para los que que para unos es una verdad puede para otros ser una mentira y no importa nada de lo que se diga pues las palabras son para mentir hay otra forma de decir las cosas y no se puede contradecir la verdad es una mentira en los ojos de quien la mira_

 _La verdad es una mentira - Monocordio_

Capítulo 8

Bromas

James miraba a su hijo entrar al campo de Quidditch con el pequeño Malfoy a su lado, reían y se empujaban, el odiaba eso, Harry sólo tendría que reír con ellos, tendría que jugar así sólo con su hermano, no con un mortifago en entrenamiento, después de unos segundos ambos niños lo vieron y dejaron de reír, empezaron a caminar con su habitual elegancia y en su rostro había una mueca de superioridad. Era muy frustrante, ¿Porque Harry sonreía con los Malfoy y con ellos no?

— Buenos días, soy James Potter y les daré la clase de vuelo, se que muchos no lo saben hacer, pero no se preocupen no es difícil, yo les enseñaré, pero les pido a los que ya saben hacerlo que intenten llevar nuestro ritmo — Dijo James sonriendo hacía los Gryffindor, en especial a su hijo Johan y mirando mal a los Slytherin incluyendo a su hijo menor —.

Johan sonreía presumido mirando su ex gemelo con burla, pavoneándose frente a sus compañeros que su padre lo había enseñado a volar desde muy pequeño, Harry y Draco se miraron divertidos.

— Pónganse a un lado de las escobas y con su palma hacia abajo digan ¡Arriba! — Les explico James haciendo el procedimiento que pedía —.

Johan miró a Harry con burla diciendo ¡Arriba! Y sonriéndole cuando la escoba llegó a su mano, Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza haciendo el mismo procedimiento, pero la escoba se había elevado recta y con más rapidez que la de Johan, haciendo que este lo mirara mal.

— ¡Bien hecho Harry! Para ser tu primera vez fue impresionante — Sonrió James mirando al moreno —.

— Para usted sólo soy Malfoy y una vez más se equívoco, se volar desde que tengo siete — Le respondió Harry mirándolo con una mueca de disgusto —.

— No recuerdo haberte enseñado a volar Harry — Dijo James pensando, estaba seguro de que no había enseñado a Harry —.

— Por supuesto que no lo recuerda por qué no lo hizo, mi padre, Lucius Malfoy me enseñó a volar — Le sonrió con superioridad Harry mientras James frunció el ceño con disgusto —.

El resto de la clase había sido muy aburrida y monótona, James les había indicado cómo tomar la escoba y ni siquiera se habían elevado, realmente la calidad educacional de Hogwarts iba bajando cada vez más.

El resto de las clases también habían sido muy monótonas, sin nada nuevo que pudieran aprender y peor aún con el malcriado de Johan intentando atacarlos en cada oportunidad que se le prestaba, ganándose varios cambios en su cuerpo, como cuando les dijo bastardos obtuvo el cabello verde Slytherin que le duraría tres días, al intentarlos hechizar por la espalda se había ganado la piel escamosa y así sucesivamente y aunque habían intentado quitarle los hechizos no lo habían logrado, Harry y Draco habían utilizado hechizos antiguos que se deshacían solitos y ellos se iban antes de que cualquier profesor viera lo que habían hecho y les quitarán puntos, algo que frustraba aún más al niño dorado.

Pero algo que realmente había sido malo, era la clase de Adivinación, la adivinación no se aprendía y todos los sangre pura lo sabían, esa materia era de genes, si nacían con él podrías aprender a manejarlo y si no, no había modo alguno que aprendieras y así se lo expresaron a la profesora que los sacó inmediatamente de la clase entre gritos y ellos ni siquiera habían aprendido a decir bien su nombre.

Harry y Draco planeaban su siguiente broma en clase de Transformación, que era su última clase del día pasándose papelitos ignorando por completo a la profesora McGonagall y sus instrucciones sobre cómo hacer un Winguardium Leviosa, era ridículo, así que ellos se dedicaban a pasarse papelitos nada disimulados.

•¿Que le haremos esta vez a papá? -DM

•Le pondremos en su despacho un rato muggle *Sonrisa maquiavélica* - HM.

•Excelente idea amor - DM

•Por supuesto se me ocurrió a mi - HM

•¡EGOCÉNTRICO! - DM

•Asi me amas Dragon - HM

•Con locura Harr…

McGonagall cansada de ser ignorada tan abiertamente fue hasta los chicos Malfoy y le arrebató la nota al rubio fulminando con la mirada a ambos chicos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, ella comenzó a leerla en voz alta, dejando al salón en completo silencio, los chicos Malfoy la miraban furibundos, pero ella no tenía la culpa, jamás se había esperado que entre esos dos tuvieran una relación más… cercana que simples hermanos.

En el mundo mágico las relaciones homosexuales eran bien vistas, ya que la magia permitía que los varones también pudieran tener descendencia y era muy común encontrar parejas homosexuales, incluso la familia Malfoy y Potter habían tenido matrimonios de ese tipo.

— Eso que acaba de hacer profesora se llama invasión a la privacidad de los alumnos — Comentó Harry fríamente mirándola furioso —.

— Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero ninguno prestaba atención a mi clase — Contestó Minerva un poco nerviosa, jamás en sus tantos años de enseñanza le había pasado algo similar, no sabia como reaccionar —.

— ¿Y no se molestó en preguntarse por qué? Todo lo que está enseñando y diciendo ya lo sabemos Profesora McGonagall — Le contestó Draco irónicamente con una mueca de disgusto —.

— Entonces si ya saben hacerlo, leviten las plumas — Dijo Minerva retadora, no sin cierta vacilación, era común entre los sangre pura enseñar magia a los niños desde muy pequeños —.

Ambos la volvieron a fulminar con la mirada cuando todos los alumnos en la clase los miraban, ya habían hecho una escena más, así que levantaron sus varitas y Harry sin siquiera pronunciar el hechizo levito su pluma hasta el techo y la dejo de nuevo en su lugar, segundos después Draco que apenas musitó el hechizo repitió la acción de Harry, mirando a la profesora con fastidio.

La animaga tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, disculpándose suavemente antes de regresarles el papelito y seguir con su clase, aunque pensativa, tenía que hacer algo con esos chicos, pues no podría dejar que no hicieran nada más que mandarse papelitos.

Cuando terminó la clase Minerva fue hacia el despacho del director, encontrándose a mitad del camino con Severus que también iba hacia la dirección por un llamado de Albus, caminaron juntos y cuando entraron a la oficina notaron que estaban ahí James y Lily Potter hablando con el director.

— Siento interrumpir Albus, pero necesito hablar contigo — Dijo Minerva sentándose en una de las sillas mientras Severus se recargaba en la pared —.

— ¿Que sucede Minerva, querida? — Preguntó Albus comiendo un caramelo de limón mientras veía curioso a su seguidora —.

— Albus, me niego completamente a tener a los chicos Malfoy en mis clases de primero — Contestó Minerva muy frustrada, todavía avergonzada por la escena que había causado en media clase —.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con ellos? — Preguntó curioso James fulminando con la mirada a Severus —.

— Pasa que no puedo dejar que sólo se estén pasando notitas en mi clase sólo porque ellos ya saben el temario, ambos son muy capaces para estar en primero — Explico Minerva mirando a Albus que estaba pensando con un brillo calculador en los ojos —.

— Claro que son muy capaces, Lucius les dió clases desde que eran unos niños, ellos saben el temario de Hogwarts hasta tercero con prácticas y teórico hasta sexto — Hablo Severus como si nada mirando a James, que se puso rojo rápidamente y se levantó de un salto —.

— ¡TU! ¡MALDITO QUEJICUS! ¡SABIAS QUE MI HIJO ESTABA CON LOS MALFOY! ¡Y NUNCA DIJISTE NADA! — Grito colérico James intentando zafarse de la mano de Lily que lo retenía, deseaba golpear a Severus —.

— Minerva, querida, habla con los profesores, tal vez sólo están avanzados en tu clase y si es así no podré hacer nada — Dijo Albus mientras la acompañaba a la puerta y cerraba está después de que ella saliera — Muy bien, ¿Severus realmente lo supiste siempre? —.

— Claro que lo supe, pero he de recordarle a James que ya no es su hijo, es un Malfoy ahora — Contestó fríamente Severus, sintiéndose en la boca del lobo, pues tenía a James y Lily enfrente y a un lado al director —.

— ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? — Le preguntó Lily con sus ojos brillando como si estuviese a punto de llorar —.

— ¿Para qué querías saberlo Lily? ¿Para "rescatarlo"? El niño estaba bien sin ustedes y aún lo está, aparte que nunca me lo preguntaste — Contestó Severus cruzándose de brazos molesto —.

— Yo si te comenté del asunto Severus y jamás me dijiste nada al respecto — Aclaró Albus mirando a su espía con un poco de enojo —.

— Juré por mi magia que no diría nada a menos que me preguntaran directamente o hasta Harry cumpliera once años — Le respondió el profesor de pociones a regañadientes, aún no era momento de revelarse contra el director —.

— ¿Por que juraste eso? — Preguntó curioso Albus mientras se sentaba en su silla de nuevo, haciendo gestos hacía todos para que tomaran asiento y siendo deliberadamente ignorado —.

— Soy el padrino de ambos niños — Contestó Severus a regañadientes, mirando las nuevas de horror en las caras de los Potter y la de incredulidad del director —.

— Pero, pero, Sirius es el padrino de Harry, nosotros lo elegimos, así que eso no es posible — Dijo tartamudeando Lily sorprendida —.

— Lo es, lo es cuando hubo una adopción, es normal que no lo sepas, eres una hija de muggles y no conoces todas las tradiciones del mundo mágico — Le explico Severus lentamente como si hablara con un niño pequeño —.

— ¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE! — Gritó James colérico mientras se abalanzaba hacia Severus golpeándolo en el rostro con fuerza, antes de ser paralizado por Albus —.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×

Lucius estaba tranquilamente en su despacho leyendo unos contratos importantes de empresas Malfoy, cuando vio de reojo algo moverse, rápidamente alzó la vista solo para encontrarse un animalejo asqueroso, dio un grito muy afeminado mientras se subía a la silla tirando todos los papeles que tenía en la mano. Harry y Draco que ya estaban arreglados para un nuevo día de clases estaban viendo todo a través de una pantallita, pues el ratón tenía una cama de vídeo estaba riendo a carcajadas, guardaron rápidamente su pantalla y corrieron hacía el Gran Comedor pues había otra broma que empezaría dentro de poco y ellos no querían perdérselo.

Johan Potter entraba al comedor para desayunar con su típico andar arrogante sonriendo a sus seguidores que hacían de todo para conseguir su atención, se sentó y se sirvió un poco de huevo con bacon y empezó a comer sin modales algunos, bebía de su vaso de zumo dejando el vaso lleno de restos de grasa, comió hasta quedar satisfecho, hablaba con Ron Weasley sobre que equipo de Quidditch ganaría antes de sentir unas enormes ganas de ir al sanitario, sus tripas empezaban a dolerle y cuando se intentó parar noto que estaba pegado a su asiento se puso histérico, necesitaba ayuda, necesita ir al sanitario ¡AHORA!. Miró a sus padres pidiéndoles ayuda, pero estos hablaban entre ellos de las alarmantes notificado que habían recibido de su segundo hijo que en ese mismo instante estaba entrando del brazo de Draco Malfoy.

Johan soltó un grito antes de que un nauseabundo olor empezará a esparcirse por toda la mesa de Gryffindor. James y Lily se pararon corriendo a ayudar a su hijo que en este momento está rojo de vergüenza mientras todos tapaban sus narices y miraban al elegido con una mueca de asco y repulsión. Los dos Slytherin chocaron suavemente sus manos antes de sentarse en su mesa viendo como los tres Potter salían apresurados del lugar, aún cuando los padres intentaban no hacer muecas de asco, el olor era demasiado y no podían evitarlo, sonrojando más a su hijo por la humillación pública.

Los Potter no se vieron de nuevo durante el resto del desayuno y los Malfoy esperaban no verlos durante el resto del día. Con ayuda de los Profesores ventilaron el comedor para que todos pudieran comer, aunque los Gryffindor aún tenían el rostro verde y miraban el pudin de chocolate con asco.

En el momento en el que terminó el desayuno las lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor para entregar sus cartas, entre ellas estaba un halcón negro que rápidamente se dirigió a Harry y Draco dejando caer una carta para irse a comer un poco de las sobras del bacon.

Los dos Malfoy se miraron y sonrieron traviesos, esa carta era la culminación de su broma, así que abrieron la carta.

Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry Abraxas Malfoy:

Ustedes pequeños delincuentes, no se como lograron meter ese juguete de animalejo muggle en la casa y menos estando tan lejos, pero sí sé que están castigados hasta Navidad. Su padre se ha quedado afónico de tanto gritar sin contar que ha destrozado parte de su despacho al intentar atrapar a esa cosa y cuando ese bicho logró salir del despacho los elfos lo intentaron agarrar causando grandes desastres en la mansión y si eso no fuera suficiente lo peor fue que su asqueroso juguete ¡DESTRUYO MI ALFOMBRA FAVORITA! Mi alfombra verde botella está irreparable, ¡Esa cosa la mordió!, así que: ¡Ustedes dos están castigados sin dulces hasta Navidad! ¡Y quiero una alfombra igual que ustedes comprarán!

Att. Narcissa Malfoy

— Te apuesto que en tres días tendremos nuestros dulces de regreso — Dijo Draco sonriendo con suficiencia, cada tres días su mamá entraba a la cocina Malfoy y horneaba una variedad de dulces y galletas para ellos —.

— No lo sé Draco, mamá realmente amaba esa alfombra — Contestó Harry, la alfombra de su madre era un daño que no esperaban, Narcissa Malfoy realmente amaba esa alfombra que había comprado en las primeras vacaciones de Harry en la casa de verano en Francia —.

— Tranquilo, mamá nos perdonará o no recuerdas su jarrón griego que rompimos por correr lejos de los pavorreales — Le sonrió Draco con un brillo juguetón en los ojos al recordar ese momento —.

— Mamá ese día estaba furiosa, pero ese bebé pavorreal era adorable y tenía que ser nuestro — Río Harry al recordar cómo había robado a un bebé pavo real para conservarlo en su cuarto y cuando la mamá de este lo vio los persiguió hasta dentro de la casa, donde Harry chocó con Draco y este rompió el jarrón y su madre llegó al instante sacando al ave y mandandolos a su habitación sin poder salir a los jardines por una semana —.

— Era muy mono no lo niego — Rió Draco antes de levantarse de la mesa — Vayamos a clases tenemos más bromas que hacer —.

Y así pasó la semana, haciéndole bromas a Johan, pero como nadie tenía pruebas de que ellos habían sido, nadie los culpaba, al menos no oficialmente, pero no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, ese día era un viernes y caminaban en dirección a su Sala Común antes de ser abordados.

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! — Gritó James caminando furiosamente hacia ellos antes de detenerse justo en frente —.

— No se cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo que mi nombre es: Harry Abraxas Malfoy, repita conmigo, Harry Abraxas Malfoy — Respondió burlón Harry ignorando la furia de James, pero sacando disimuladamente la varita —.

— ¿Puedes explicarme cómo es eso de que eres gay? — Le preguntó James aguantando su repulsión y su molestia, esos idiotas Malfoy habían hecho que su hijo creyera que era gay, pero ya arreglaron eso —.

— Profesor, no sabía que las inclinaciones sexuales de los alumnos fueran de la incumbencia del profesorado — Contestó Harry mirándolo desinteresadamente, pero con un tono burlón —.

— No lo eres, te intentaré en San Mungo para que te saquen eso de la cabeza, tú tienes que seguir con la línea Potter al igual que Johan —.

— Le diré algo Profesor Potter, ya que parece que a usted se le ha olvidado, que los magos también podemos tener hijos, de hecho algunos de sus ancestros nacieron de esa forma y claro está que usted está tan relacionado con sangre sucias que empieza a olvidarse de nuestras costumbres, pero eso no me interesa en absoluto, me interesa que si no deja de molestar a MI pareja tendré que comunicárselo a mi padre y más tomando en cuenta que se está tomando retribuciones que no le incumben — Amenazó Draco antes de tomar la mano de un muy divertido Harry que miraba a James que estaba sorprendido de haber recibido un sermón de un niño de 11 años antes de que se retirarán del lugar —.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Había sido molestado por casi todos los profesores para que elevarán a los chicos Malfoy un año, pero Johan no mostraba tal inteligencia y poder como ellos, él no mostraba el potencial para ser elevado de año… no se podía haber equivocado de niño ¿Verdad?... Johan tenía una marca y Harry no, aunque realmente rogaba a Merlín que fuera así, porque si Harry era el elegido tendría la guerra casi perdida, el niño había estado demasiado tiempo con los Malfoy y odiaba a su familia biológica y no confiaban en él, como todos los Slytherin podía ver a través de su máscara de bondad y eso sería realmente muy peligroso para su guerra… Él quería ganar, deseaba ganar, ganar significaba tener el poder absoluto y si tenía que secuestrar y matar al heredero Malfoy lo haría, si eso significaba ganar, no tendría la menor duda en hacerlo después de todo el fin justificaba los medios.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

James y Lily realmente no podían creerlo, su hijo no sólo era un Malfoy si no que también era ahijado de Severus Snape y como si eso no fuera suficiente era gay y su pareja era Draco Malfoy, pero no, eso no era todo, para rematar su hijo mostraba una gran capacidad para las Artes Oscuras, algo que habían intentado evitar desde un principio. Realmente Merlín les estaba cobrando muy caro el no haber cuidado bien de Harry, pues estaban viendo cada día más lejos la posibilidad de tenerlo de regreso ya que Lucius no dejaba de meterse en su camino, dando cada vez más sorpresas, como la del nuevo padrino de Harry y los chicos no lo hacían tan fácil, cada vez que alguno quería hablar con Harry, este o Malfoy jr le contestaban de manera burlona o amenazante, la situación era insoportable.

— Mañana iremos al Ministerio, pediremos oficialmente la custodia de Harry — Le dijo James a Lily, mirándola frustrado, todavía no superaba el sermón que el niño Malfoy le había dado —.

— James, ¿Estas seguro? El nos odiara — Le preguntó Lily, no sabiendo si estaba dispuesta a tener a Harry de regreso, el niño los odiaba y les haría la vida imposible y su pobre Johan tampoco parecía tenerle un exceso de cariño, no podía obligarlos a vivir juntos, ¿Verdad? —.

— ¿Prefieres que esté con ellos? Harry crecerá y se volverá un mortifago, matara sin razón, juzgará por ser hijo de Muggles, será gay… — James la miraba desesperado — Pediremosa custodia y una orden de alejamiento para los Malfoy — No podía soportar más ver a su hijo con ellos, su propio orgullo no se lo permitirá, no podía perder contra los Malfoy —.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

 _Se que me tardé, y se que me odiaran, pero si están al pendiente de mi otra historia les expliqué por qué, me metí a trabajar, mi ahijado vive conmigo, sigo estudiando, la vida se me dificulta a nivel extremo, pero seguiré, lento pero seguro, así que es hora de contestar review's, espero no olviden que los amo._

 _ **TsukihimePrincess**_ : Jajaja espero te guste este, aún sonrió divertida al ver la broma que le hicieron a Lucius jajaja me lo imagino pobre jajaja, me alegro que te guste y te pido mil disculpas por el retraso, sabes que me encantan tus Review

 _ **Christine**_ _C:_ Espero también te guste este y lo se Dumbly es malo, y será más jajaja perdón por la ausencia y gracias una vez mas por tus Review, son maravillosos

 _ **Nuriko**_ __ _ **Hamilton**_ : Espero que te alegre ver esta notificación y te guste el capitulo, jajaja tranquila, no tardará en entrar, espero te guste este cap y gracias por tus Review y perdona mi tardanza

 _ **Mar**_ : Thank you very much, I love you review's and I will try to update continuously

 _ **setsuna**_ _-_ _ **GW**_ : Me alegro que te guste, es magnífico y espero te haya gustado este y perdona mi tardanza y gracias a ti por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un Review no sabes cómo me gustan

 _ **Ryogana**_ : Disculpa mi tardanza, realmente no fue intención tardar tanto en actualizar, pero estoy intentando tomarme ratos para escribir y traducir para poder subirles, aún que no será tan seguido, no sera como está vez, perdón enserio.


	9. El juicio

_Hoy regresas suplicando y hasta me pides llorando que perdone lo pasado que volvamos a intentarlo ya no quiero mas sufrir ya me hiciste mucho daño ahora escúchame tu a mi. Tu pensabas que estaría esperando tu regreso, pero lo siento mi vida a ti ya no pertenezco nunca más seré de ti al salir cierra la puerta porque al fin ya soy feliz._

 _Al fin soy feliz - Límite_

Capítulo 9 El juicio

Los Malfoy habían esperado pacientemente el ataque de los Potter, tenían presente que no se quedarían con las manos cruzadas y con el orgullo herido. El momento del ataque había llegado, la notificación del Ministerio había llegado a Malfoy Mannor unas horas antes...

Domingo 8 de septiembre de 1991

Malfoy Mannor ubicada en alguna parte de Wiltshire.

Por el presente medio, se solicita a la familia Malfoy conformada por: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy (Antes Black), Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry Abraxas Malfoy (Antes Harry James Potter), se presenten el sábado 14 de septiembre de 1991 a las catorce horas en la sala de juicios de lo familiar N° 1, para la jurisdicción de la custodia del menor Harry Abraxas Malfoy (Antes Harry James Potter), por pedido de los padres biológicos del susodicho, James Charlus Potter y Lily Potter (Antes Evans) para un cambio de custodia.

Firma:

Amelia Bones

Jefa del departamento.

Departamento de control Familiar.

Ministerio de Magia.

Los cuatro Malfoy y Severus estaban reunidos en la sala de estar privada de los Malfoy, todos con grandes muecas de enojo, aunque todos lo esperaban era sumamente repugnante.

— ¿Qué haremos? — Pregunto Harry mirándose colérico, no podía creer tal desfachatez de los Potter, lo habían maltratado durante los primeros siete años de su vida y aún cuando decían querer recuperarlo siempre estaban más al pendiente de Johan que de alguna otra cosa y aún así se atrevían a demandar a sus padres por su custodia, era indignante —.

— Asistiremos los cinco al juicio y mostraremos los papeles de adopción, yo hablaré en todo momento, explicaré la situación y recibiremos una penalización por haberte sacado de esa forma del internado, perderemos algunos galeones, te preguntarán un par de cosas y todo acabará, los Potter sin embargo como máximo serán mandados dos meses a Azkaban por maltrato infantil y todo acabará — Contestó Lucius seguro mientras miraba a su hijo menor que estaba más que furioso mientras que Draco acariciaba suavemente su espalda —.

— ¿No hay nada que temer? — Preguntó Draco mirándolo con duda, realmente tenía miedo de perder a su moreno —.

Narcissa se levantó y abrazó a Harry fuerte haciendo que este se relajara en sus brazos, era lo que él necesitaba, a su familia.

— No hay nada que temer...

Los cuatro Malfoy se abrazaron mientras Severus los miraba prometiendose mentalmente vengarse de aquellos quienes estaban dañando a Su familia, porque eso eran ellos, su familia y era hora de refuerzos y con la madrina de los niños tendría más que suficiente...

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•

Los Potter que estaban en sus habitaciones privadas en Hogwarts se miraban nerviosos, al día siguiente tenían el juicio por la custodia de su pequeño y sabían que no sería fácil, pero no dejarían de luchar hasta que su hijo regresara de donde nunca tuvo que irse. Ellos eran los padres biológicos y tenían más oportunidades de ganar...

Mientras tanto Johan que miraba a sus padres se enojaba cada momento más, su gemelo tenía la culpa de todo, no solo lo opacaba y ridiculizaba en las clases y sin esforzarse, su estúpido gemelo siempre estaba platicando con su "novio" sin prestar atención a nada más que a él y aún así tenía las mejores notas, algo que también lo molestaba era precisamente el rubio mortifago, le daba asco simplemente verlos juntos y tomados de la mano, le repulsaba demasiado y esperaba que en en el juicio de mañana el resultado dañara tanto a Harry como para destruirlo, sólo quería no ver nunca más a su gemelo con vida...

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Harry y Draco estaban acostados en el jardín de la mansión, el sol relucía en todo su esplendor mientras ellos sólo se miraban fijamente, sonriendose con ternura, era el día temido, el día del juicio por lo cual un día anterior su padrino los había traído a la mansión.

— Este es el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez — Le dijo Draco a Harry mirándolo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad —.

— Lo sé, fue realmente muy especial mi dragón, tu eres mi vida y tu sonrisa, tu sonrisa Draco, es lo más bello que haya visto jamás — Respondió Harry mirándolo con todo el amor que le tenía haciendo que el rubio sonriera —.

— Esta sonrisa mi Harry sólo la tengo cuando estoy contigo, pero Harry... Tu... Has pensado en... — Draco se sonrojó dudoso de seguir hablando, tenía miedo de la respuesta del moreno —.

— ¿En que, que Dragón? — Harry lo miró curioso mientras rodeaba su cuello acariciando suavemente su nuca —.

— En nuestro futuro... — Los ojos grises de Draco lo miraban nerviosos ante su respuesta —.

— Claro que si Draco, pienso en nuestro futuro y nos veo casados, teniendo preciosos hijos y nietos aún más encantadores, nos veo felices con nuestros padres y padrinos a nuestro alrededor, nos veo perdidamente enamorados, nos veo juntos por siempre... — Le contó para después besarlo amorosamente mientras el rubio platinado lo abrazaba emocionado —.

— Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que ese futuro que vez se cumpla, sería lo mejor que me podría pasar, estar siempre a tu lado, no importa lo que pase hoy Harry, siempre estaré contigo — Le aseguró apretándole más fuerte contra el —.

Y así estuvieron toda la mañana, mirándose y abrazándose, mientras que como antes sus padres los miraban con atención abrazándose con Narcissa recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Lucius mientras esté la abrazaba por la cintura.

— Todo saldrá bien — Le susurró Lucius al oído mientras miraba de sus hijos a los ojos azules de su amada esposa —.

Los cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo como si hubieran estado sincronizados y caminaron hasta sus habitaciones para arreglarse adecuadamente para el dichoso juicio. Draco bajó con una túnica verde botella por los ojos de Harry, que bajaba detrás el rubio menor y traía una túnica azul oscuro por los ojos de su dragón. Sus padres que ya estaban al final de las escaleras con un Lucius enfundado en una túnica formal negra con adornos plateados con su bastón agarrado firmemente con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tenía la mano de su Narcissa que vestía un carísimo vestido negro hasta las rodillas y un escote en V.

Se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron los cuatro, mientras los adultos besaban la frente de los pre-adolescentes, tomaron sus manos sin decir más palabras se aparecieron en el ministerio donde verían a Severus.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×•×•×|×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×|×|×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××••××•×•×

Severus miraba la escena frente a él con repulsa, la casa que tan hermosa había sido hacía algunos años ahora estaba deteriorada, no podía creer que alguien pudiera vivir ahí, ni siquiera su casa estaba en tan mal estado, pero tenía que entrar, era por sus ahijados.

Dió unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir la presencia de alguien vigilando.

— ¿Que se te ofrece Sevie-pooh? — Preguntó una voz de mujer burlonamente — Tú no vendrías hasta acá por nada... —.

— No, no realmente, necesito tu ayuda — Le respondió Severus antes de voltear a ver a la mujer frente a él — Se trata de nuestros ahijados... —.

— Ya lo han descubierto esos bastardos, ¿No? — Preguntó con una voz burlona y letal —.

— Sí, hoy se celebrará el juicio de custodia, pero cada vez los siguientes dañando a todos, no dejaré esto impune — Contestó sin dejar de ver a la mujer que cada vez parecía más letal y peligrosa —.

— Ve al juicio y vuelve... Tenemos cosas que planear — Dijo sonriendo perversa antes de darse la vuelta entrando a la casa riendo maniaca —.

Severus la miro y se apareció en el ministerio, el juego comenzaba y los Potter pagarían el precio...

•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•××•×•×•×•××|×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Los Malfoy llegaron a su destino y caminaron en parejas, primero Draco y Harry tomados de la mano y detrás de ellos Lucius y Narcissa, los cuatro caminaban con una elegancia que nadie que pudiera verlos podría negar la aristocracia que los envolvía.

A mitad del camino se encontraron con Severus saludándolo con una inclinación de cabeza mientras esté se ponía del lado izquierdo de Lucius y así fue como entraron a la sala de juicios, los cinco tomaron asiento, con los dos preadolescentes en el centro, Narcissa y Severus a la izquierda y Lucius a la derecha, todos con la mirada alta y orgullosa.

Los miembros del Wizengamot tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares, dejando libre los asientos que pertenecían por herencia a Lucius y Narcissa y a James Potter, Albus Dumbledore que era jefe del mismo entró con su típica túnica colorida y ridícula tomando asiento en el centro mientras al mismo tiempo entraban los tres Potter desarreglados tomando asiento rápidamente.

— Buenos días, como saben soy Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia de Reino Unido, estamos aquí reunidos para discutir la patria potestad del menor de edad, Harry James Potter — Dijo el Ministro parándose en el atrio principal mirando con disculpa a Lucius, quien era su mano derecha —.

— Disculpe señor Ministro — Se levantó Lucius mirando a todo el Wizengamot — Hay un pequeño error, el nombre de el menor es Harry Abraxas Malfoy — Camino lentamente hacia el ministro sacando los papeles de adopción — Aquí están los papeles que afirman mis palabras, son los papeles de adopción tanto del mundo mágico y muggle de mi hijo menor —.

El Ministro tomó los papeles leyendo los rápidamente y pasandoselos a Albus que negaba con la cabeza pues realmente dudaba que sus fieles seguidores ganaran este juicio, así que le pasó los papeles a Amelia Bones sin siquiera leerlos y esta supervisó la veracidad de los documentos antes de pasarlos al resto de los presentes.

Cuando todos terminaron de leer los documentos pidieron a Lucius pasar al frente para ser interrogado.

— Por favor Lucius, cuéntanos cómo conociste a tu hijo menor y por qué razón decidiste adoptarlo — Le dijo el Ministro mientras todos lo miraban expectante —.

— Por supuesto señor Ministro, hace poco más de cinco años mande por unos dias a mi hijo mayor Draco a un internado Muggle por razones que no vienen al caso, mientras mi hijo estuvo en ese lugar internaron a Harry, cuando fui a recoger a mi hijo de aquel lugar encontré a Harry que compartía habitación con mi hijo, no sabe la sorpresa que me lleve al ver al ver a un niño Potter en aquel lugar y sobre todo en las condiciones en las que estaba, el niño está en completa desnutrición, tardamos casi dos años en que se recuperará por completo ya que ni siquiera tenía vacuna alguna y su estatura era mucho menor de la que debería haber tenido parecía un niño de cinco en vez de los casi siete que tenía y sus pocas pertenencias constaban de ropa en un estado bastante deteriorado y un par de libros. Se que cometí un grave error al sacarlo así del internado, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, no en esa condición, así que lo adopte primero en el lado muggle ya que nadie dió impedimentos por el estado de salud de Harry.y poco después inicie el trámite de adopción en el mundo mágico la cual me cedieron sin ninguna complicación, como usted ve señor Ministro y miembros del Wizengamot, después de dos años de duro tratamiento en los cuales mi pequeño hijo tomaba más de seis pociones al día elaboradas por su padrino Severus Snape que es un Maestro en Pociones, quien le elaboraba las pociones únicamente para él y sus necesidades pudo recuperarse de aquel trato tan indignante al que lo sometieron las personas que justamente hoy vienen a reclamar la custodia. Harry creció en mi familia, como un hijo más, le proporcionamos todo lo que el necesito y no me refiero a cosas materiales a pesar de que eso nunca le faltó, le dimos el cariño y la confianza que él necesitaba, es parte de mi familia y no creo que las personas que dañaron tanto a mi pequeño tengan el derecho de romper a nuestra familia sólo por un capricho suyo — Terminó de relatar Lucius mirando a su hijo menor que intentaba no agachar la cabeza ante los recuerdos del estado tan lamentable en el que lo habían encontrado sus padres, Draco apretó suavemente su mano en señal de apoyo dándole un poco de confort mientras Narcissa apretaba disimuladamente su pierna —.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales todos procesaban la información dada y en los cuales miraban con reproche a los Potter que se miraban avergonzados se le pidió a Severus que pasará a declarar.

— Por favor Maestro de Pociones Snape, explíquenos cuál fue el tratamiento en el cual fue sometido el señor Malfoy y en que estado de salud se encontraba — Le pidió Amelia Bones sin creer que los Potter pudieran cometer tales acciones —.

— Conocí al señor Malfoy cuando el estaba por cumplir siete años, el niño estaba en una desnutrición severa, la grasa y músculos en su cuerpo eran casi inexistentes, la magia en su cuerpo empezaba a fallar, su núcleo estaba dañado pues este intentaba sanar su cuerpo ante la desnutrición, las paredes de su estómago se había empezado a pegar ante la falta de alimentos, sus defensas estaban casi extintas y sus ojos tenían gran deterioro por la falta de unos lentes adecuados. Durante dos años tuvo que tomar pociones Nutritivas, Restauradoras de magia, Poción Herbovitalizante, Poción Oculus, una poción hecha con esencia de Murtlap para su estómago y diferentes pociones para reponer las vacunas perdidas, así como pociones para la diarrea, dolor de cabeza, fiebre y demás síntomas ante la ingesta de alimentos y vitaminas con las cuales su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado — Terminó de relatar Severus viendo a los Potter con odio, mientras estos se estremecían dándose cuenta finalmente de cuánto daño le habían hecho a su hijo —.

— Gracias Maestro de Pociones Snape, por favor señores Potter respondan algo. ¿Cuanto tiempo paso antes de que ustedes notaran la desaparición del menor? — Preguntó duramente Dolores Umbridge que siempre estaría del lado del más influyente, que en este caso era Lucius Malfoy —.

— Yo... Fui un mes después de que metiera a Harry al internado para supervisar cómo estaba, pero me encontré la sorpresa de que no estaba allí, los primeros dos días de búsqueda iniciamos con hechizos localizadores los cuales fallaban ahora se por las protecciones de la Mansión Malfoy, pero después de esos días los hechizos dejaron de funcionar por lo cual dimos a Harry por muerto, hasta hace una semana que lo vimos en Hogwarts convertido en un Malfoy. Se que cometimos errores, pero somos humanos y queremos a nuestro hijo de regreso — Le respondió James mirando con furia al patriarca Malfoy —.

Zachary que miraba burlón a su ex gemelo al escuchar todo lo que había pasado , cambió su mirada por una de furia al ver a su papá pidiendo el regreso del fenómeno de su hermano, al inútil que le gustaban los hombres y que no hacía nada por tratarlo como el merecía.

— ¿Está diciendo señor Potter, que notó la desaparición de su hijo de casi siete años un mes después de que sucediera y aún quiere a su "hijo de regreso? — Le preguntó Amelia Bones sorprendida ante tal negligencia —.

— No necesita responder a eso señor Potter — Dijo Albus mirando a Amelia con reproche, la cual le regreso la mirada sorprendida —.

— Prosigamos — Dijo Umbridge mirando a Lily — Señora Potter podría decir al Wizengamot. ¿Porque el señor Malfoy estaba en el estado descrito? — Le preguntó severamente Umbridge haciendo que Lily bajará la cabeza avergonzada —.

Harry harto de la hipocresía de los Potter se levantó alzando la cabeza desafiante miro a Umbridge, mientras Draco y Narcissa se miraban nada sorprendidos, conocían el temperamento del moreno y Dumbledore que miraba a Harry suspiró suavemente, ya se imaginaba el resultado de este juicio y no sería bueno para sus seguidores.

— Yo les diré porque estaba en ese estado — Dijo Harry mirando fijamente a los Potter — Fue porque los señores que ahora vienen a pedir mi custodia me castigaban por cosas absurdas, como mis primeras muestras de magia, fui castigado sin comida, era inculpado por cosas que eran rotas por su hijo siendo encerrado en mi habitación que era el ático de la Mansión Potter. Jamás tuve prendas propias, todas las que tuve eran desechos de su hijo al igual que los juguetes. Aprendí a hablar, leer y escribir con ayuda de un elfo doméstico; como verán todas las atenciones de los señores Potter siempre fueron hacia su hijo Johan Potter. Fui metido al internado por leer un libro sobre Rituales de Sacrificio, puesto que el señor Potter creyó que era magia Oscura, aún cuando estaba en su biblioteca y como ustedes sabrán con un ritual de Sacrificio puedes salvar la vida de una persona sacrificando una parte de tu cuerpo. Conocí a Draco a tres días de que Lucius Malfoy, mi padre, fuera a recogerlo. Mis padres me salvaron, me dieron todo lo que necesitaba, ropa, juguetes, una habitación, comida, atención... Amor... No entiendo por qué después de tanto sufrimiento que me causaron los Potter quieren venir a pedir mi custodia y no lo acepto, no quiero volver a sufrir, no cuando tengo a unos padres con los cuales no he sufrido, con los cuales he tenido los mejores años de toda mi vida, por favor no me hagan regresar con ellos... — Harry los miró suplicante y en cierta forma no fingía, no quería regresar con los Potter de ninguna manera, el tenía su familia y la amaba —.

Dumbledore vio impotente cómo los miembros del Wizengamot cada vez miraban peor a los Potter y mejor a los Malfoy, tenía que hacer algo, los Potter le servían mucho en este momento.

— Señora Narcissa Malfoy, usted sabe que cometió un delito su esposo al robar a un menor de edad de un internado y usted al encubrirlo. ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto? — Le dijo Dumbledore con malicia mirándola retador —.

— Director Dumbledore, me está diciendo usted que debía dejar a mi pequeño hijo en ese horrible lugar, en esa condición para dejarlo morir, porque eso iba a pasar, moriría, moriría todo por evitar un delito menor el cual está justificado, yo si tengo corazón y jamás podría haberlo dejado ahí y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría, lo haría si con eso tengo a mi pequeño con nosotros, tan feliz y saludable, no dude señor Dumbledore que yo daría todo por mi familia — Narcissa que se había levantado y puesto delante de sus hijos se miraba furiosa, y estaba matando con la mirada a los Potter y a Dumbledore —.

— Esa pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar Dumbledore — Le dijo Umbridge mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa — Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos para empezar a deliberar a menos que alguien guste hacer otra pregunta fuera de lugar — Dijo mirando al ministro —.

— Por favor levanten la mano quien esté de acuerdo en dar la custodia completa del menor de edad Harry Abraxas Malfoy a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy antes Black — Las manos de los miembros del Wizengamot se levantaron poco a poco dejando solo abajo a dos miembros, Albus Dumbledore y Amelia Bones —.

— Levanten la mano quien esté de acuerdo en una multa de 2,000 galeones a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy por la sustracción del menor del internado — Dijo Amelia Bones alzando la mano mirando con disculpa a los Malfoy —.

Poco más de la mitad de los miembros del Wizengamot alzaron la mano pues era una multa que se tenía que hacer.

— Y por último, levante la mano quienes están de acuerdo en mandar a James Charlus Potter y Lily Potter de soltera Evans a Azkaban durante cinco meses bajo los cargos de maltrato infantil más una remuneración económica de 10,000 galeones para el menor — Sonrió maliciosamente Umbridge alzando la mano —.

— Protesto, el castigo es muy fuerte cuando los daños no fueron irreversibles — Se apresuró Albus y suspiró mirando mal a los Potter — Levanten la mano quien esté de acuerdo en hacer la pena mínima que consta de dos meses de arresto domiciliario y la remuneración económica — Dijo Albus mirando a sus seguidores —.

— Arresto domiciliario sin la posibilidad de hacer magia salvo en caso de vida o muerte, vigilados en un 24/7 como marca la ley — Siguió Umbridge haciendo que la mayoría del Wizengamot alzaran la mano —.

— Es un hecho, yo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot, declaró que la custodia del menor de edad Harry Abraxas Malfoy antes Harry James Potter queda en manos de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black.

El señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy pagará al Ministerio de Magia una suma de 2,000 galeones por la sustracción de un menor de edad.

Y los señores James Charlus Potter y Lily Potter de soltera Evans cumplirán una pena de dos meses de arresto domiciliario sin posibilidad de hacer magia salvo en caso de vida o muerte, siendo vigilados las 24 horas del día por los siete días de la semana como marca la ley del Ministerio para arresto domiciliario será vigilado por un auror que será el auror Sirius Orión Black y por un civil que será Remus John Lupin y la remuneración económica hacía el menor Harry Abraxas Malfoy que consta de 10,000 galeones — Declaró rápidamente Dumbledore acabando el juicio y dando el permiso de retirarse antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, todo había acabado por ahora... —.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero empecemos bien el año, actualizando, se que es del diablo esto, pero mi vida ha sido un caos, trabajo, mi ahijado, mi casa, pfff pero bueno aquí está y como verán está mejor redactado que la versión original y con mucho más contenido, espero vernos pronto ehhh, los amo y feliz año nuevo, gracias por estar un año más leyendome

Contestó review's:

 _ **Ryogana:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu comprensión y espero esté cap te haya gustado feliz año nuevo, gracias por leerme_

 _ **alisopsie:**_ _Los idiotas del año, pero ahora será la pregunta ¿Quien será la madrina de Harry y Draco? Jajajaja_

 _ **TsukihimePrincess:**_ _El orgullo y los prejuicios en una persona llegan a nublar la mente de una persona hasta hacerlas incluso idiotas, pero aprenderán su lección, y bueeenoo espero te haya gustado mucho este cap, gracias por leerme durante este año espero que esté año sea muy bueno para ti. Feliz año nuevo, gracias por tus review's los amo_

 _ **Bella Cullen Black:**_ _Gracias, espero leerte pronto y gracias por tus review's, feliz año nuevo_

 _ **Nuriko Hamilton:**_ _Este es un bonito regalo de año nuevo entonces (? Gracias por leerme y por tu review, espero te guste este cap y feliz año nuevo_

 _Nos vemos pronto._


	10. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

_Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte y la vida huele a besos de jazmín, la mañana esta recién bañada, el Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir. Y verás que tú puedes volar, y que todo lo consigues.Y verás que no existe el dolor, hoy te toca ser feliz._

 _Hoy toca ser feliz - Mago de oz_

Capítulo 10

Sorpresas y más sorpresas

Albus suspiró mirando a sus fieles seguidores que lo miraban en shock, se acercó al Ministro mientras los Malfoy y su espía salían elegantemente de la sala de juicios.

— Cornelius, los Potter trabajan para mi, ambos son maestros y no puedo conseguir unos sustitutos tan rápido. Es la educación de los niños y los padres de las casas con más influencia empezarán a quejarse y vendrán contigo. ¿No sería más fácil que los Potter cumplieran su arresto domiciliario en Hogwarts? — Le dijo manipulando suavemente al Ministro que lo miraba con enojo —.

— Muy bien Dumbledore, cumplirán su arresto en Hogwarts, pero no tienen permitido acercarse diez metros en caso del señor Potter a las rejas de salida de los patios y la señora Potter cinco metros de la salida del castillo, es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte y los autores deben estar siempre con ellos y por supuesto sin nada de que no fueron a Azkaban — Le dijo Cornelius mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse —.

Albus suspiró y caminó hacia los Potter que seguían sin reaccionar, incluyendo a Johan, los miro como un abuelito defraudado.

— James, Lily, cumplirán su arresto en Hogwarts, pero tu James no puedes acercarte a diez metros de las rejas de salida y tu Lily no puedes acercarte a cinco metros de la puerta de salida del Castillo, ambos estarán acompañados por Sirius y Remus y no pueden hacer magia, es lo máximo que pude conseguir para que no salieran tan afectados, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a notificarles a Remus y Sirius de sus nuevas responsabilidades — Les dijo antes de irse con sus túnica coloridas y acariciaba su barba suavemente —.

Los Potter mientras tanto miraban al director retirarse, no podían creer que no solo habían perdido la custodia de su hijo, si no que habían perdido 10,000 galeones y tenían un arresto domiciliario en Hogwarts sin poder hacer magia, su situación iba cada vez de mal en peor y todo era culpa de esos malditos mortifagos.

Johan que miraba a sus padres sin poder creer que sus padres debían estar encerrados sin magia, todo por el idiota gay de su maldito ex gemelo, pero esto no se quedaría así, Harry Malfoy pagaría caro lo que estaba haciendo, él no se quedaría intacto, le daría donde más le dolía. Draco Malfoy…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×

Los Malfoy (Severus incluído) salieron de la sala caminando rápidamente hasta la salida donde se despidieron del Maestro de Pociones que argumento tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos y se aparecieron en Malfoy Mannor.

— Por fin en casa — Dijo Narcissa con voz rota antes de abrazar a Harry fuertemente y besaba su rostro — Jamás te separaran de mi, te amo mi pequeño —.

Lucius abrazo por los hombros a Draco mientras miraba a su familia, estaban a salvo, por ahora, pero estaban juntos, aunque habían perdido 2,000 galeones, no importaba daría todo su dinero si su familia estaba junta.

— Papá, ¿Realmente los harán cumplir su arresto domiciliario? ¿Qué pasará con las clases? — Le pregunto Draco sonriendo hacia su pareja que se dejaba mimar por su madre, aunque ambos prestaban atención a sus palabras —.

— Dumbledore no dejará que estén encerrados en su casa, hará que estén encerrados en Hogwarts, cómo viste la influencia de Dumbledore fue tanta que evitó que mandarán a los Potter a Azkaban, pero los idiotas no podrán hacer magia y tendrán que ser vigilados todo el tiempo por el lobo y por el traidor — Le dijo molesto Lucius por como Dumbledore había evitado lo que los bastardos de los Potter fueran a Azkaban y había puesto a los idiotas de los amigos de los Potter a "vigilarlos" —.

— No importa eso mis amores, lo que importa es que hagan lo que hagan jamas nos separaran, Harry tu siempre serás un Malfoy — Le sonrió Narcissa mientras caminaba hasta el comedor — Vamos a comer, dejemos estos asuntos para después que por ahora estaremos bien —.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×

Severus se despidió de su familia, porque eso eran los Malfoy, su familia, y por ello tenía que protegerlos, por ellos daría su vida y probablemente lo haría y no se arrepentiría, pero dejaría todo arreglado para que aún después de su muerte ellos estuvieran bien cuidados.

Se apareció nuevamente a aquella Mansión tan deteriorada y caminó con seguridad a la puerta, mientras la mujer abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar.

— Pasa Sevi-pooh, tenemos mucho de qué hablar — Sonrió de lado maliciosamente — Y muchas muertes que planear…

Severus sonrió con igual de malicia pasando aún lado de la mujer firmando así la protección de su familia…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×

Sirius Black miraba impresionado al director, no podía creer que su ahijado ya no lo fuera y estuviera vivo y que James y Lily ni siquiera le hubieran dicho, se tenía que enterar por Dumbledore que había hecho que renunciara a sus demás tareas para vigilar a los Potter, el realmente quería a Harry había sido un bebé tan lindo y sonriente, aún que después del incidente con el señor tenebroso no lo había visto más que en dos ocasiones en las cuales ni siquiera le pido hablar, James y Lily siempre le dijeron que era un niño muy enfermizo y por ello no salía de su cuarto.

— ¿Harry está vivo? — Le pregunto aún en shock —.

— Si, Sirius está vivo, ahora arregla tus cosas te necesitamos en Hogwarts — Le ordenó el director mientras se dirigía a la salida del departamento de Aurores —.

Sirius tomó sus maletas de emergencia antes de aparecerse en Hogsmeade para ir rápidamente a Hogwarts, necesitaba explicaciones por parte de sus amigos.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts se encaminó a las habitaciones de sus "amigos" y abrió la puerta de un golpe sorprendiendo a los Potter.

— James Potter, ¿Puedes explicarme porque mierda no me avisaste que mi ahijado al que no veo desde que era un bebé de menos de un año está vivo y es un Malfoy ahora? — Le gritó Sirius enterrando su dedo en el pecho de James fuertemente —.

— Perdón Sirius, cometí muchos errores, lo maltrate sin siquiera darme cuenta, el niño no hablaba, nunca se quejó, no lloraba, pensaba que estaba bien, lo oculte de ustedes, perdón Sirius, perdón — Cayó de rodillas James a los pies de Sirius descargando todo lo que sentía — perdóname, pero Johan necesitaba más protección, el innombrable había intentado matarlo, Harry estaría bien, nadie lo dañaría, pero mi pobre Johan necesitaba toda la protección posible y Harry sería una distracción para ustedes, Johan siempre estaría en peligro… —.

— ¿Me estas diciendo James, que Johan importa más que Harry? ¿Enserio? No te reconozco amigo, Harry el pequeño que siempre estaba "enfermo" tal vez no estaba en peligro, pero necesitaba amor y tu idiota racista preferiste a tu malcriado hijo sobre mi ahijado y lo siento, pero estaré del lado de Harry, iré y soportare al idiota pomposo de Lucius y me pondré de rodillas suplicando el perdón de mi ahijado, lo ayudaré en todo aunque eso signifique destruirte más bien destruirlos — Dijo mirando a James y Lily sonriendo malicioso antes de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla a James y salir hecho una furia —

James miró sorprendido a su mejor amigo, no podía creer que su casi hermano se pusiera del lado de los Malfoy, de aquellos quienes lo rechazaron, todo por un pequeño error que cometió, ¿Es que no entendían que Johan tenía que ser protegido? Harry nunca sufriría un ataque… o eso creía él…

Mientras tanto Sirius con una cara de tragedia miraba las rejas de Malfoy Mannor, esto sería un caos, su ahijado no lo perdonaría tan fácil y como si eso no fuera suficiente tendría que aguantar a Lucius Malfoy y a Quejicus, iba a morir en el intento, pero Harry valía la pena.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Un elfo entro rápidamente al comedor donde la familia Malfoy comía en silencio, disfrutando su comida antes de ser interrumpidos.

— Lo siento amo, hay un señor en las rejas se dice llamar Sirius Black y que necesita ver a su ahijado y al "rubio pomposo" — Dijo el elfo bajando la cabeza, pues a sus amos les molestaba ser interrumpidos en la comida —.

Lucius miro a Harry rápidamente pidiéndole su opinión al respecto, en su opinión el perro tendría que irse con una maldición muy dolorosa para que jamás se atreviera a regresar y aparte le había dicho "rubio pomposo" maldito perro sarnoso.

— Quiero escuchar que tiene para decir papá — Dijo Harry nada convencido, pero la curiosidad Gryffindoresca le ganaba —.

— Dile al pulgoso de Black que pase y llévalo a la sala de estar — Dijo Lucius limpiándose los labios con la servilleta de tela antes de aventarla encima de su plato, siendo imitado por su familia —.

Los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia la sala de estar, entre curiosos y molestos. Draco había tomado la mano de Harry entrelazando sus dedos en señal de confort.

— Niños, en caso de que sea una trampa o algo parecido utilicen sus anillos para ir a la Mansión Malfoy de Francia — Dijo Narcissa antes de entrar a la sala de estar y ver a su desheredado primo en medio de esta —.

— Un gusto de verte Black, ¿Que podemos hacer por ti? — Dijo Lucius sarcástico, pero poniéndose frente a su familia, tal vez el saliera dañado, pero le daría a sus hijos el tiempo suficiente para escapar —.

Para sorpresa de todos Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas y bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

— Perdón Harry, yo no sabía, ellos… siempre preguntaba por ti… pero ellos decían que estabas muy enfermo y durmiendo, yo te llevaba juguetes, decían que no podía pasar a verte… que necesitabas descansar… no quería molestarte, así que solo llevaba juguetes o cosas para que pudieras al menos entretenerte un rato… Cuando desapareciste, sufrí, te busque… James dijo que estuviste en un hospital, por tu estado de salud, jamás me permitieron visitarte, y cuando desapareciste y se te dió por muerto sufrí, eras un bebé precioso Harry… nunca pensé en querer a alguien a primera vista, pero contigo fue así, eras mi ahijado mi pequeño ahijado… Perdóname… estaré de tu lado siempre — Dijo Sirius mirando con suplica a Harry mientras la lasgrimas recorrían sus mejillas, el tormento llenando sus ojos azules —.

— Sirius, siempre estuve en el ático de la Mansión, escuchaba sus risas, tu risa, nunca tuve un solo juguete nuevo, siempre las sobras de Johan, nunca tuve a alguien que me consolará cuando James me golpeaba, tu en algún momento fuiste mi esperanza, cuando crecí me di cuenta que nunca me ayudarías y ahora estoy acá, feliz, con unos padres que me aman, con un padrino que daría su vida por mi y una madrina desquiciada que mataría por mi, ¿Por que piensas que con todo eso, te perdonaría y aceptaría de regreso? Alguien ya ocupo el lugar que tu debías ser y para su desgracia es el ser que más despreciaron, Severus Snape — Dijo Harry con cizaña mientras soltaba la mano de Draco y pasaba a un lado de sus padres quedando frente Sirius que lo miraba aún arrodillado —.

— No pretendo adueñarme del lugar de nadie, se que te traicione, tal vez no fue del todo mi culpa, pero tuve que insistir más, pero eso no importa, no quiero quitarle a Queji… a Snape su lugar, quiero un lugar nuevo en tu vida, ser parte de tu vida, de tu familia… de tu felicidad — Dijo Sirius bajando la mirada arrepentido, no creia que tuviera oportunidad con Harry, había sido demasiado daño —.

— Te daré una sola oportunidad Sirius, una sola, pero ten en cuenta que tengo una familia y unos padrinos que morirían y matarían por mi, no me hagas arrepentirme — Dijo Harry ayudando a levantar a Sirius siendo abrazado inmediatamente por el —.

— No te arrepentirás Harry, prometo que no lo harás, gracias, gracias — Dijo Sirius antes de cargarlo y dar vueltas en círculos feliz —.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

— Entonces Sevi-pooh, ¿Me estas diciendo que esos idiotas bastardos pidieron la custodia de nuestro ahijado por orgullo? — Dijo la mujer con sus ojos negros brillando con locura —.

— Si, están dañando a Harry por mero orgullo y eso va a matar a nuestra familia lentamente — Dijo Severus sentando en la destartalada sala de la mujer —.

— Siempre quise volver a alguien loco de dolor y se me han presentado dos voluntarios, necesitamos esperar un poco Severus, para que la sospecha no recaiga en nuestra familia, después los traerás, a los tres Potter y sabrán lo que es sufrir — Dijo antes de reírse malvada —.

Después de planear hasta el último detalle, Severus miró a la mujer que tanto cariño le tenía a sus ahijados y le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Podrías vivir con nuestra familia, incluso en mi casa, no entiendo por qué sigues aquí — Le dijo sintiendo pena por ella, no merecía estar sola en una casa tan espantosa —.

— Esta casa tiene muchos recuerdos con él, lo amaba Severus y cuando lo mataron una parte de mi murió con él y esto es lo único que me queda para recordarlo — Contestó con la mirada perdida —.

— El amor nos vuelve locos, pero encontrarás a alguien que te salve de tu locura Bella —.

×•×|×|×|×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•××••×•××•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•

Holaaa siento decir que siento que este cap no me pareció perfecto, siento que le faltó trama, pero díganme en sus review's si es así, para editarlo, por que ami no me permina de convencer, aunque los que leyeron la versión original notaran que este no es el capítulo tal cual, se le quitó muchas cosas y se les agrego muchas más, y Bellita, si de hecho es la madrina de los niños y también tiene su corazón, pero explicaré más adelante acerca de ella.

Espero sus review's y espero actualizar pronto.

 _ **Christine C:**_ __ _Correcto! Bella es la madrina, aún que será todo una sorpresa ehhh. Y si yo también pensé en ello, pero tal vez más adelante se cumpla tu pedido, coméntame ¿Te gusto este cap? ¿Necesita modificaciones? Me gustaría oír tu opinión al respecto, gracias por tu review_

 _ **alisopsie:**_ _Exactamente, Bella es la indicada jajaja espero que te guste mi cap y si no dímelo, Realmente no me convenció mucho, pero gracias por tus review's los adoro ._

 _ **Amai Star of Darkness:**_ _Gracias por tu review, me encanto, y no había notado ese error, disculpa entre mi traductor y mi historia y que son similares a veces me confunden, pero baaah Bella si que es la madrina de los pequeños rubios y morenos, y Sirius muajaja que hará Sirius? Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo ya que a mi no me convence del todo. Gracias por tu review_

 _ **TsukihimePrincess:**_ _Si soy sincera a mi también me gustó más, es más completo y sobre la madrina bueeno se que di muchas pistas sobre ella aunque su vivienda no cuadre, pero ya verás por que pronto. De hecho si, los review's me presionan y me dan ánimos de escribir, es tan lindo y sobre este cap enserio necesito tu opinión, ¿Que tal está? ¿Muy mal? ¿Meresco un Crucio por este horrible capítulo que necesita más trama? Espero tu opinión ._

 _ **Lisicarmela:**_ _Aww gracias ._

 _ **Nuriko Hamilton:**_ _Muchas gracias por esperar y por tu buenos deseo, y espero estar actualizadndo haci, en la noche, pero espero tu opinión acerca de este capítulo ._

 _ **Aedea:**_ _Dumbledore aún tiene mucho poder, así que el favoritismo prevaleció, pero el tiro le saldrá por la culata (? Jajaja gracias por tu review_

 _ **AnataYume:**_ _Bueeno el favoritismo es algo que intervino, pero tranquila, el karma llega... Gracias por tu review ._

 _ **A. Winter:**_ _Muchas gracias, se que bueno mi fic aún reeditado no es perfecto, las faltas de gramática y ortografía aún prevalecen, pero primero quiero hacer edición de trama y después ortografíca cuando consiga a una linda beta tan amable de ayudarme, jajaja sobre tus post datas habrá sorpresas que no te imaginas jajaja pero no te dare mas pistas, gracias por tu review lo ame y espero tu opinión sobre este cap que no me deja de convencer ._

 _ **Ryogana:**_ _Tu muy bien, si es Bellita, pero habrá más sorpresas jajaja así que espero seguirte leyendo, feliz año 2017 y espero tu primer comentario del año ehh_

 _ **Persephone Vulturi Uchiha:**_ _Sabes Remus tal vez salga del embrollo, pero tardará, tiene un agradecimiento grande a Dumbledore por dejarlo estudiar siendo un lobo, aunque odie como traten a Harry, y aquí no puedo sentir a Sev como alguien que pueda ayudar en una falta de autoestima, más bien es el quién necesita ayuda, así que lamento decepcionarte que no habrá un Sev-Rem pero espero tu opinión ehhh, gracias por leerme_

 _Siento si no conteste todo de sus review's pero son las 12:00 y tengo que oararme a las 5 AM y aún ni me baño, así que si quiero subir esto debo apurarme, los amo y gracias por sus review's_


	11. Bromas, reacciones y canuto

Capítulo 11

Reacciones, bromas y canuto

Severus mataba con la mirada a Black que estaba corriendo mientras era perseguido por Harry y Draco, Black estaba en su forma animaga, un maldito chucho parecido al Grim que había lengueteado la cara de Harry y Draco y ahora corría moviendo su cola, no sabía por qué demonios le había hecho caso a Bella y se había ido a meter al infierno que en este momento era Malfoy Manor.

— Vamos Sevi-pooh, sonrie — Dijo Bellatrix mirando a su primo el traidor que ¿Ya no lo era? Y recordaba el momento en que ella y Severus entraron en la mansión —.

Flashback

Después de planear hasta el último detalle y hablar del gran amor de la vida de ella, le había propuesto ir con su familia para ver a los niños, así que salieron de su destartalada mansión para aparecerse y como ellos eran parte de la familia podían aparecerse dentro de la casa.

— No, no, no, por favor no me digan que no solo tendré que aguantar al rubio oxigenado, si no también a Quejicus y a la loca psicópata de Bellatrix — Dijo Sirius dramático antes de que tres pares de ojos lo fulminaran con la mirada —.

— Siri-pooh no me hagas demostrarte que tan loca y psicópata puedo ser — Dijo dulcemente Bella con sus ojos brillando con malicia antes de ir y apretarle una mejilla bruscamente mientras se dirigía a abrazar a sus ahijados que gritaron entusiasmados a la vez ¡MADRINA! —.

— Y para tu información Black soy rubio natural — Dijo Lucius indignado mientras miraba a sus hijos ser abrazados por Bella —.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué el chucho pulgoso está aquí? — Pregunto Severus mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius que le sonreía burlón —.

— Bueno Snape, me descubriste, vine a proponerte matrimonio — Dijo Sirius sarcástico —.

— Ni aunque fueras el último ser en la tierra me casaría contigo estúpido chucho pulgoso — Dijo Severus antes de mandarle una maldición pulsante que Sirius esquivo convirtiéndose en perro —.

Sirius movió la cola antes de correr a lenguetear la cara de Harry y enseguida la de Draco para correr alrededor del enorme salón siendo perseguido por ambos niños que tenían ganas de venganza.

Fin del flashback

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Mientras tanto Remus miraba a su mentor decepcionado, no sabía qué hacer, Dumbledore le había contado la historia de sus mejores amigos y no sabía que hacer. Por una parte estaban: Su mentor, James, Lily y Johan, quienes habían maltratado a un niño inocente por "Querer proteger mucho mejor a Johan", pero ellos habían sido quienes lo aceptaron en Hogwarts con su "pequeño problema peludo" como decía Sirius. Y hablando de él, por la otra parte estaban: Su gran apoyo Sirius, el pequeño Harry… los Malfoy y Snape, estaban aquellos quienes adoptaron e hicieron como si Harry realmente fuese su sangre y carne, lo hicieron parte de ellos y estaba Sirius…

¡Maldición! No sabía que hacer, aceptación contra lo correcto…

Dumbledore se fué, puesto que tenía algo muy importante que resolver en la escuela, dejando a Remus con un enorme problema existencial…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

El lunes llegó muy pronto para el disgusto de los adolescentes Malfoy, suspiraron mientras se vestían, realmente les disgustaba tener que regresar a clases, las aburridas, monótonas y estúpidas clases de primer año, sabían todos y cada uno de los temas de las diferentes materias y era tan aburrido que pensaban que morirían de aburrimiento un día y ese día se acercaba cada momento más.

Suspiraron fuertemente el día de ayer habían llegado a Hogwarts vía flu y ahora debían subir al comedor.

— Será un gran día — Dijo sarcástico Draco al ver a las dos personas extra que estaban sentadas en la mesa de profesores —.

— Grandísimo — Respondió Harry caminando hasta su lugar ignorando la mirada de muerte que le dirigía el chico Potter —.

Ambos se sentaron y desayunaban tranquilamente antes de ser bruscamente interrumpidos por su padrino.

— Señores Malfoy el director quiere verlos después del desayuno. La contraseña es regaliz— Les dijo y antes de girarse e irse les susurro — Estarán ahí sus padres… —.

Suspiraron antes de mirarse el uno al otro y levantarse de la mesa para dirigirse al despacho del director ya que este se había retirado hacía cinco minutos.

— ¿Para qué nos querrá ahora? — Pregunto para si mismo Harry en voz alta mientras Draco tomaba su mano —.

— No lo sé, pero espero que no sea alguna cosa absurda y tonta típica de él — Contestó Draco antes de ver la entrada al despacho del director, donde estaba la majestuosa águila que se movió al decir la contraseña —.

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta del despacho del director, notando inmediatamente la presencia del director detrás del escritorio y con sorpresa a los tres Potter sentados en unas sillas casi al costado del escritorio y a sus propios padres sentados frente al mismo. ¿Que tenía en mente el viejo chocho?

— Buenos días — Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de sus padres, mientras ambos se paraban y Lucius les hacía un ademán para que tomaran asiento mientras ellos se colocaban detrás de las sillas en un ademán completamente protector —.

— Ya estamos completos, primero que nada, espero que estén teniendo una excelente mañana, señores Potter, Malfoy — Dijo el director mientras les ofrecía caramelos de limón a todos los presentes siendo rechazado por los cuatro Malfoy —.

— Vayamos al grano director, casi todos los presentes tenemos cosas que hacer — Dijo Lucius mirando a los Potter con cinismo —.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto Lucius, que descuido de mi parte — Dijo el director sonriente, haciendo que Lucius frunciera el ceño — Los he citado porque tanto como el profesorado como yo mismo notamos el excelente desempeño de sus hijos con respecto a las materias, por lo cual tuvimos una exhaustiva plática y llegamos a la conclusión que por el bien de los tres chicos deberíamos adelantarlos un año, pero para ello necesitamos su consentimiento — Dijo el director sonriente, mirando como los Potter sonreían y los Malfoy seguían sin ninguna expresión en su cara, ni siquiera los pequeños Malfoy habían sonreído —.

— Por supuesto director, no hay ningún problema por nosotros, sabemos que nuestro pequeño Johan tiene mucha capacidad — Dijo James orgulloso de su hijo mientras esté hinchaba el pecho orgulloso —.

— Muy bien director, adelante a mis hijos un año más, pero sería mejor que dejáramos de perder el tiempo y los pasará de una vez a quinto año, me encargue personalmente de que ellos aprendieran todas las materias hasta ese año — Dijo Lucius mirando burlón a los Potter mientras ponía una mano en los hombros de Harry y Draco —.

— Debemos esperar el desempeño de todos Lucius, podrás haberles enseñado todo, pero todo depende de ellos. Mientras tanto, señores Malfoy como sabrán hay materias optativas, ¿Entonces qué clases tomaran? — Preguntó viendo directamente a Harry e ignorando completamente a Draco —.

— Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Astronomía, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas — Contestó Draco mirando al director arrogante alzando el mentón haciendo enojar a los Potter, pues aquel rubio mimado siempre decidía por su hijo y eso era inconcebible para ellos —.

— Muy bien señor Malfoy aquí está su horario — Dijo Albus intentando no fruncir el ceño al chico por su arrogancia y su interferencia — Y ¿Usted? — Dijo el director dulcemente mirando a Harry —.

— Director, Draco dejó más que claro que clases tomariamos, así que simplemente podría hacer una copia del horario de Draco para mi, aunque no nos molesta compartir — Dijo Harry tomando la misma postura del rubio a su lado —.

El director suprimió un pesado suspiro antes de hacer una copia del horario del rubio Malfoy y entregárselo a Harry, después de ello los dos adolescentes se levantaron con su habitual elegancia mientras Lucius decía:

— Le agradecemos director y como he de suponer eso es todo, así que si nos disculpan, nos retiramos — Dijo Lucius ignorando completamente a los Potter dio un asentimiento con la cabeza al director, mientras sus hijos caminaban hacia la puerta, él puso una mano en la cintura de su esposa y ambos dieron la vuelta siguiendo a sus hijos fuera de aquella horrorosa oficina —.

Los Potter y el director observaron aquella muestra de perfección a la hora de salir, a ninguno le gustaba que Harry realmente pareciera que había nacido en esa casa, no había diferencia entre ambos chicos en comportamiento, ambos eran iguales a Lucius y más que a Lucius a toda la estirpe Malfoy.

— Johan, ¿Cuáles serán tus materias? — Preguntó el director mirando al pequeño Potter que destilaba arrogancia y presunción —.

Y como era de esperarse Johan Potter eligió las materias más sencillas que impartía el colegio: Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, después de eso los tres Potter se despidieron dejando al director muy pensativo.

El director era viejo, pero no idiota, su salvador era un inútil que ni siquiera podía pasar sus materias correctamente y no quería pensar que se había equivocado de chico, por qué el haberse equivocado de chico traería muchas consecuencias... Harry había sido educado como todo Malfoy, ligado a las Artes Oscuras, desconfiado por naturaleza de todos y mucho más de él, así que si Harry era el verdadero elegido él se vería obligado a destruir inmediatamente a los Malfoy. El no iba a perder la guerra por ningún motivo, ser ganador de una segunda guerra le traería mucho más poder del que actualmente tenía y así mismo el control completo sobre el mundo mágico y ni Tom Riddle, ni los Malfoy impedirían que el tuviera todo ese poder en sus manos. Si el chico era el elegido, el chico sería suyo, tuviera que pasar sobre quien tuviera que pasar…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Los patriarcas Malfoy se despidieron rápidamente de sus hijos, no sin antes abrazarlos y pedirles que se cuidaran, les prometieron que en unas horas les harían llegar por lechuza sus libros nuevos y todo el material que les hiciera falta para su segundo año.

La noticia de que tres alumnos serán adelantados un año se corrió como pólvora, todos miraban a los chicos Malfoy con agrado, el hecho de que ambos chicos no prestaban atención a las clases y sacarán excelentes notas no era raro para nadie, realmente se esperaba algo como eso, mientras tanto el niño dorado era quien recibía miradas de desagrado, el chico no era una maravilla, tenía problemas en la mayoría de sus clases, así que era más que evidente que si lo habían adelantado de año había sido más que por su inteligencia por su fama, algo que era absolutamente despreciable, incluso más que su actitud arrogante y narcisista.

El profesorado tampoco estaba contento, había pasado una semana ya del adelanto de año de los tres chicos y no estaban sorprendidos de que Harry y Draco siguieran la misma rutina, ignorando sus clases platicando o enviándose notitas entre ellos y que sus trabajos prácticos o escritos fueran perfectos, algunas veces olvidaban que estaban con una clase de segundo año y les hacían preguntas a ambos chicos de 4to o 5to grado, que los chicos contestaban sin ninguna duda, pero eso no era lo peor… Lo peor era Johan Potter, el chico no podía seguir el ritmo de los segundo año, sus trabajos prácticos eran un fiasco y sus trabajos escritos eran basura y aún con eso, todos exceptuando a Snape, tenían que sacarle Supera las Expectativas por orden del director, porque si por ellos fuera el chico regresaría a primer año inmediatamente.

Quienes también estaban molestos eran Harry y Draco, ya que el pequeño Potter no los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre estaba detrás de ellos intentado fastidiarles la vida, no que lo lograra, pero era irritante tenerlo detrás de ellos en todo momento y no era inteligente irritar a los dos Malfoy más bromistas de toda la estirpe Malfoy, así que como todo buen bromista, empezaron a planear una broma, una broma grande, algo que hiciera que Johan no se les acercara en un buen rato.

×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Lucius estaba sorprendido al no recibir ninguna broma por parte de sus dos bribones hijos ni ninguna nota de Severus de las bromas que sus hijos realizaban a los Potter en una semana y eso sabía muy bien Lucius que no era buena señal, algo planeaban y algo grande y si no era para el, Cissy y el tendrían que ir nuevamente al colegio pues era para los Potter… Y siendo sincero con el mismo esperaba que fuera para los Potter, la última broma de sus hijos lo había dejado sin hablar por unas horas, un molesto dolor de garganta y con las miradas burlonas de su amada esposa, así que si, prefería ir al colegio antes de ser el receptor de la horrible broma por parte de sus diabólicos hijos.

Mientras tanto Narcissa Malfoy sonreía divertida al ver la preocupación en la cara de su marido, sabía lo que pensaba, una semana sin recibir alguna broma por parte de sus hijos era una mala señal y ella estaba segura que sería para los imbéciles Potter y realmente no sé oponía a ello, esa familia merecía sufrir y ella tenía su propia venganza planeada contra ellos, los haría sufrir tanto como sufrió su pequeño moreno, pero ella era paciente, tenía mucho tiempo para que esos bastardos se arrepintieran por el trato que le dieron a su pequeño Harry, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se presentará su oportunidad de venganza.

×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Él sabía que la hora había llegado… Su cuerpo estaba listo y ambos chicos también lo estaban… No estaba seguro de como los atraería a el, ni como lograría que se le unieran, pero lo haría… Porque no permitiría que Dumbledore se quedará con ellos, porque si eso pasaba una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico sería extinta, algo que él no permitiría, el ganaría al vejete, porque de lo contrario todo el mundo mágico se vería a los pies de Albus Dumbledore, fiel compañero y cómplice del anterior señor Oscuro.

×•×•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×||×•×|•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×

Severus estaba sentando en su habitual sillón frente a la chimenea en sus habitaciones, su vaso de Whisky de Fuego reposaba en su mano, mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar.

El no era tonto, él sabía la verdad, cuando el pequeño Harry llegó a casa de los Malfoy él revisó al niño completamente y sabía que la cicatriz en su frente no solo era eso, Harry tenía algo muy oscuro dentro de el, aún no sabía que era, pero algo que si sabía era que el era el verdadero elegido, lo cual lo ponía en una terrible situación. Conocía a Albus y conocía a Voldemort, ninguno de los dos era de fiar, pero al menos el señor Oscuro atacaba de frente, mientras que el actual director de Hogwarts atacaba por la espalda y por supuesto que estaba conciente que ambos estaban empezando sus jugadas y todos los demás eran simples peones a sus pies, pero el no dejaría que nadie dañara a Harry y por consecuencia a los Malfoy… No a aquella familia que lo habían acogido, que lo habían hecho uno más de la familia… No a aquellos quienes le confiaron lo más importante de su vida… Sus hijos…

Aunque eso significara traicionar a su Maestro y a su Mentor…

×•×•×•×•×•×•×|×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×|×•×•×• ×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Harry y Draco sonreían maliciosos, estaban en su habitación terminando la broma que habían estado planeando por una semana, Potter ya los había fastidiado lo suficiente y si el quería jugar, ellos le enseñarian a ganar.

Habían estado observado al pequeño de los Potter, querían hacerle una broma que realmente le disgustara y lo encontraron, lo que más odiaba Johan era la Homosexualidad y ambos sabían que tendrían que tener mucho cuidado al realizarla ya que la broma que harían sería demasiado para el pequeño salvador y podría costarles su permanencia en Hogwarts y aunque lo valiera no querían ir a Dumstrang, al menos no aún y entre esos pensamientos terminaron los detalles de la broma que cambiaría a Johan Potter en Johana Potter…

×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×••×•×•×•×•×••××•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•××•×

Muy bien, empezaré diciendo ¡Perdon! Y después les diré que no eh actualizado por un buen motivo, últimamente nada sale como yo quiero, entre la escuela, mi ahijado, el trabajo, las tareas y los labores de mi hogar no tengo tiempo suficiente ni para dormir, todo se me ha complicado a cada momento más, y eso me estresa y me pone mal, realmente ni siquiera siento que este capítulo me quedara perfecto, así que esperaré su opinión y si no les gusta lo editare de nuevo, les pido una gran disculpa por no contestarles sus reviews, realmente eh visto todos, pero no dispongo del tiempo en este momento para hacerlo, pero prometo que en el próximo cap les contestaré todo, los amo y enserio les agradezco que me lean .


	12. Bromas y reacciones II

Capitulo 11

Bromas y reacciones II

Sirius miraba a su alrededor con aire tenso, había regresado de la Mansión Malfoy y sabía que tenía que cumplir con su nuevo trabajo, vigilar junto con Remus a James y Lily Potter, pero no solo era eso, no había salido de sus habitaciones aún, no sabía que haría Remus y sinceramente tampoco sabía cómo tratar a James.

James siempre fue su fiel compañero, desde la escuela el estuvo siempre ahí con el, lo acogió en su casa cuando fue desheredado y muchas cosas más, pero el James que se dió a conocer hacia algunos días, no era el que él creía conocer, el James que el conocía jamás hubiera hecho algo similar, y realmente el jamás podría traicionar a Harry, primero por que quería a ese niño desde el momento en que nació y en segunda por que las consecuencias de eso probablemente sería la muerte...

Y después de todo eso estaba Remus, su tranquilo Remus, su real mejor amigo, quién estuvo con el en las peores consecuencias, no sabía qué pasaría con él, si apoyaría a los Potter o como él, apoyaría al inocente Harry, pero tendría que descubrirlo pronto.

Subió al gran comedor lentamente, había pedido unas habitaciones cerca de las de Snape, por si algo surgía con su ahijado y el pequeño rubio el podría ayudar inmediatamente, aún con las objeciones del director logro tener unas habitaciones en las Mazmorras, si le hubieran dicho hacia algunos días que estaría voluntariamente habitando unas habitaciones en las mazmorras, precisamente las más cercanas a Snape probablemente lo hubiera maldecido antes de mandarlo al área de psiquiatría de San Mungo, pero las cosas habían cambiado y si, tenía que llevarse bien con Quejicus, Bella alias la psicópata y el rubio oxigenado.

Entro lentamente al comedor ignorando totalmente a James y a Lily, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo con Remus que lo miraba dudoso pensando si se sentaría en el asiento que había entre el y James, pero el decidió no hacerlo caminando rápidamente hacia el asiento que estaba entre Minerva y Severus donde se sentó y empezó a comer en completo silencio.

— ¿Que pasa Sirius? — Lo miro Minerva —.

Minerva conocía a ese chico desde los once años y jamás en la vida, nisiquiera en sus detenciones el chico podía estar callado y ahora estaba más silencioso que una tumba y porsupuesto que no había pasado por alto que había tomado el lugar entre ella y Severus en vez de el que estaba entre Remus y James, lo cual por lógica indicaba problemas con los merodeadores y por la falta de maldiciones entre Severus y Sirius era lógico que la disputa era por Harry Malfoy, algo que ya se suponía venir desde que el joven Malfoy entro por primera vez a Hogwarts.

— Minnie, querida Minnie, ¿Alguna vez pensaste conocer a alguien como la palma de tu mano y después descubriste que no era así? Bueno si es así multiplícalo por tres y ahí está tu respuesta — Dijo Sirius moviendo sus tocinetas con desgana —.

— Vamos Black, ese no es tu problema real, tu problema son el exceso de pulgas y sarna — Dijo Severus malicioso esperando molestar al ex merodeador y fallando estrepitosamente pues Sirius empezó a reír a carcajadas —.

— Tu…. Snape… eres… de lo peor — Dijo Sirius riendo y riendo de verdad, realmente esa respuesta maliciosa lo había hecho reír, mientras ignoraba las miradas de profunda sorpresa por parte de James, Lily, Remus, el director e incluso de Minerva —.

— Eres tan idiota a veces Black, ese era un insulto no un chiste — Respondió Severus enfurruñado por no haber logrado molestar a Sirius —.

Sirius que ya se había tranquilizado un poco miro como su ahijado y su rubio acompañante entraron al Gran Salón, y aún que ocultaban sus emociones se notaba lo aburridos que estaban por sus pasos casi desgranados cuando se dirigieron hacia su mesa ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

— Minerva, ¿Podrías decirle a los señores Malfoy que los necesito en mi oficina al terminar el desayuno? — Preguntó el director mientras de inmediato cinco ojos se dirigieron a el — Lily, James también los necesito a ustedes y a Johan — Siguió el director ignorando las miradas de Severus y de Sirius —.

* * *

Mientras tanto Harry y Draco sonreían un poco mientras esperaban que su broma hiciera su aparición, habían planeado cuidadosamente todos los aspectos de esta broma, pues si los descubrían les costaría su estancia en el colegio, la poción había sido preparada cuidadosamente y había sido sacada de un libro que estaba en la mansión Malfoy, por supuesto era oscura y con efectos bastante duraderos y su elfo Dobby había sido el encargado de ponerla en la comida del malcriado niño-que-vivió.

Sonrieron al otro mientras desayunaban con su acostumbrada elegancia mientras susurraban sobre la próxima broma hacia su adorado padre cuando alguien los interrumpió.

— Señores Malfoy, el director requiere su presencia en su oficina después del desayuno — Dijo McGonagall y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta volviendo a su sitio en la mesa —.

— ¿Qué querrá el viejo chocho ahora? — Pregunto sin mucho interés el rubio mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro al ver al niño dorado entrar al comedor —.

— No lo sé, pero la broma comienza — Dijo con la misma malicia Harry observando a su ex gemelo —.

Johan tomo asiento en su acostumbrado lugar mientras ignoraba a todos y empezaba a comer con unos modales que horrorizarían a cualquier persona con un mínimo de educación, Harry y Draco lo miraban con total desagrado, era asqueroso ver como comía el niño dorado, las manos completamente sucias al igual que sus labios y la grasa del bacón escurría por su barbilla y su vaso tenía en toda su superficie manchas de grasa por los dedos de Johan, era simplemente repugnante.

El supuesto elegido empezó a sentirse raro, su pecho dolía y su hombría picaba, soltó un gritito nada masculino cuando toco su sexo y no encontró nada, el grito alarmó a sus padres y al mismo director quienes se levantaron rápidamente sorprendidos al ver los cambios físicos en Johan o deberían decir ¿Johanna?

El pelo le había crecido hasta tenerlo en la cintura, tenia pechos femeninos los cuales hacían que la túnica se viera apretada en esa zona, sus facciones se volvieron completamente femeninas y por supuesto que el grito que dio no fue para nada masculino, su voz era completamente chillona, parecida a la de Pansy Parkinson, el chico ahora chica se desmayó cayendo de su asiento antes de que cualquier Potter o el mismo director pudiera atraparlo, el director levito a ¿Johan? ¿Johanna? Y lo llevo en dirección a la salida seguido rápidamente por sus padres que miraban preocupados.

Harry y Draco intentaban aguantar la risa, al menos Johan podría saber que hubiera sido casi linda como mujer, ellos ignoraban el par de ojos divertidos que les observaban, Sirius y Severus casi sueltan una carcajada, cuando habían visto al chico/chica Potter convertirse inmediatamente supieron quienes eran los causantes y con solo observarlos lo confirmaron, ambos chicos aguantaban a duras penas sus rostros indiferentes pero sus ojos estaban chispeando de diversión.

— Esos chicos son espectaculares — Susurro suavemente Sirius en la oreja de Severus, quién se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido del animago —.

— Que esperabas, son mis ahijados — Respondió Severus volteando a ver a Sirius quedando sus rostros muy cerca, más de lo normal —.

— Snape, tus ojos — Dijo Sirius embobado al ver los ónix ojos del pocionista, eran completamente negros, pero brillantes, llenos de emociones —.

— ¿Que tienen mis ojos Black? — Pregunto Severus con voz temblorosa, el animago aún no se alejaba y los juguetones ojos azules de Sirius eran magnéticos —.

Remus les miraba sorprendido y soltó una pequeña exclamación, había volteado a ver a Sirius pensando que él era el causante de la broma, solo para encontrarse que los enemigos más grandes de Hogwarts estaban muy cerca, sus narices casi se tocaban y casi parecían embobados mirándose a los ojos, se susurraban palabras y habían hecho un ambiente muy ¿Sexual? Simplemente no podía explicar la tensión sexual que había entre ellos, pero eso no era posible o ¿Si?

Severus fue el primero en dar un paso para atrás cuando oyó el pequeño jadeo de Remus, parpadeo confundido y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose rápidamente a su salón de clases, antes que esos hipnotizantes ojos azules lo volvieran a atrapar, mientras tanto Sirius miraba confundido la huida de Snape, sus ojos aún estaban grabados en su memoria, sus ojos tan profundos, hipnotizantes y llenos de emociones no salían de su mente y eso jamás le había pasado, se dejó caer en su silla confundido y comió sin prestar atención a nada.

Harry y Draco caminaban juntos de la mano habían logrado aguantar la risa mientras salían del Gran Comedor, después de eso no pudieron aguantar y las carcajadas salieron de sus bocas justo en el momento que lograron entrar a un aula y poner un hechizo de silencio, había sido completamente hilarante el ver la cara de Johan, sus gritos y su desmayo, era algo con lo que no habían contando, pero había valido la pena tanto riesgo. Tardaron varios minutos en tranquilizarse y poder dirigirse al despacho del director, suspiraron en cuando tocaron la puerta del despacho y la voz del director los dejo entrar.

Sus padres estaban ahí presentes, ambos sentados en las sillas frente al director quienes rápidamente se levantaron y dieron el asiento a sus pequeños, aún sin importar que la educación y protocolo les exigía que la dama presente tuviera que estar sentada y alguno de ellos levantado, pero la protección de los pequeños Malfoy importaba más que la educación que Abraxas Malfoy y Cygnus Black impartieron en Lucius y Narcissa.

— Entonces Dumbledore, ¿Para qué estamos aquí? — Pregunto Narcissa con un tono bastante molesta, odiaba que el director del colegio fuera tan dramático y enigmático —.

— Narcissa, querida, si fueras un poco más paciente, por favor, aún estoy esperando a varias personas — Dijo el director con sus molestos ojos brillantes mirando como abuelo comprensivo a la rubia —.

— Señora Malfoy para usted, director —Dijo Lucius con un tono peligroso, estaba cansado del viejo y sus manipulaciones baratas, no podía esperar el día que no lo volvieran a ver —.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto — Contestó Dumbledore como si le contestará a un niño pequeño creyéndose adulto —.

En ese momento entraron sin tocar los tres Potter y Lucius por poco suelta una carcajada al ver al heredero Potter, aún seguía siendo una chica y claro que reconocía la poción con la que había sido convertido, la sabia porque esa poción estaba en un libro de la biblioteca Malfoy, sus hijos realmente eran grandes magos, no cualquiera podría hacer una poción de magia oscura teniendo su edad, pero claro eran Malfoy, obviamente tenían que ser grandes magos.

— Muy bien señores Potter y Malfoy, el motivo por el que los hice venir el dia de hoy, es puesto que los profesores han llegado a la conclusión de que sus hijos necesitan un mayor reto del que les brinda el segundo año, por eso mismo les hice venir para que otorguen su permiso, claro en caso de que estén de acuerdo — Dumbledore miro a Narcissa fijamente — Seria completamente lógico que no aceptaran después de todo, la etapa en Hogwarts es muy importante y sé que saltarse cursos no es lo mejor para el crecimiento espiritual, hay muchas experiencias que se perderán si avanzan otro año — Dumbledore seguía mirando a Narcissa esperando que se negara, esos chicos ya tenían demasiado poder como para adelantarlos otro año, no es como si no pudiese imaginar quien había convertido a Johan en chica, aun que claro no podía hacer una acusación así sin tener las pruebas necesarias—

— Como había dicho anteriormente mi esposo, mis hijos están realmente instruidos en Hogwarts, ellos no encontraran un reto aquí, ellos no se perderán de ninguna experiencia que no puedan vivir aun saltándose tiempo, lo que dejaran de perder es tiempo valioso, así que si Director, nosotros consentimos que mis hijos avancen otro nivel — Contestó Narcissa firmemente mirando al director sin ninguna duda —.

— Supongo que ustedes no tendrán ninguna objeción con Johan, ¿Verdad? — Dijo el director molesto, realmente Lucius había educado bastante a sus hijos y si estaba en lo correcto los temarios de Hogwarts jamás serian reto para ellos, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto, era menos tiempo de poder manejarlos, necesitaba un plan pero ya —.

— Por supuesto que no, director, estamos completamente de acuerdo — Contestó Lily mirando de forma matadora a Narcissa quien la ignoro olímpicamente, cosa que enfureció mas a la pelirroja —.

— Como es todo, nos retiramos — Dijo Lucius mirando a todos de la forma mas arrogante posible, haciendo enrojecer a James de rabia y a sus hijos levantarse de la silla lo mas rápido que los modales Malfoy les permitía — Nos estaremos viendo, Director — Termino Lucius haciendo sonar sus palabras como amenazas, cosa que realmente era así, el mataría y moriría por sus hijos —.

Los tres adultos y la ahora adolecente vieron como los Malfoy salian como siempre, como un frente unido, destilando arrogancia, riqueza y elegancia, cosa que a ninguno le agradaba, el director despidió a los Potter con un ademan de mano, necesitaba un plan urgente, necesitaba el control de la situación de inmediato.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, Lucius miraba a sus hijos divertido, mientras Narcissa los abrazaba.

— No quiero saber por qué el chico Potter estaba convertido en mujer, pero si sé que ustedes tienen que ver en ello, así que intenten no meterse en más problemas —Comento Lucius medio en serio medio en broma —.

— Pequeños bribones — Dijo Narcissa antes de besar sus frentes y despedirse de sus tan amados hijos —

Los patriarcas Malfoy se retiraron del colegio, mientras sus hijos los veían a lo lejos, Harry y Draco se sonreían triunfantes, habían pasado a tercer año in esfuerzo alguno y en menos de un año, eso era un gran logro que gracias a Merlín podían compartir.

* * *

Pero lo que ambos no se imaginaban es que alguien ya tenia un plan en curso, algo cambiaria sus vidas, tal vez para siempre, alguien en ese momento los acechaba, los seguía de cerca mientras estos se adentraban al bosque prohibido, haciéndole más fácil el poder realizar su plan, ¿Pero cuál era ese plan y que tanto afectaría a los adolecentes Malfoy?

Yo se que en este momento me odian, pero se había ido mi musa, o mas se había caído en un pozo de depresión donde probablemente en este capitulo hubieran matado a Narcissa o a Draco, o a alguien importante, por eso mismo no escribia, lo intente pero realmente era demasiado deprimente, pero mi musa salió del pozo y decidió regresar con mas ganas que nunca y de hecho ahorita mismo empezare con el siguiente cap y se que tarde demasiado en actualizar pero aquí esta y prometo que actualizare más seguido, y también la traducción de Darkest Dawn por quienes también la leen, y prometo que apartir del otro capitulo ya contestare sus reviews que saben que amo con toda mi alma, ahorita lo que quiero es poder subirles el capitulo y hacerlas muy felices. Gracias por aun seguir a mi lado, aun después de tanto tiempo… espero les haya gustado…

Bellatrix Blair Hale


	13. Desaparicion

Capitulo 12

Desaparición

Los patriarcas Malfoy se retiraron del colegio, mientras sus hijos los veían a lo lejos, Harry y Draco se sonreían triunfantes, habían pasado a tercer año sin esfuerzo alguno y en menos de un año, eso era un gran logro que gracias a Merlín podían compartir.

Pero lo que ambos no se imaginaban es que alguien ya tenía un plan en curso, algo cambiaría sus vidas, tal vez para siempre, alguien en ese momento los acechaba, los seguía de cerca mientras estos se adentraban al bosque prohibido, haciéndole más fácil el poder realizar su plan, ¿Pero cuál era ese plan y que tanto afectaría a los adolescentes Malfoy?

Harry despertó aturdido, no sabía que había pasado, estaba con Draco cuando los atacaron y todo se volvió negro, le dolía la cabeza, pero se esforzó en abrir los ojos. Todo era blanco y olía a desinfectante… la enfermería, volteo a las camas de a lado sorprendido de no encontrar a Draco, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recordar quien los había atacado…

Flashback

Ambos estaban sentados en el pasto del bosque prohibido, se miraban a los ojos intensamente, demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían, Draco acaricio la mejilla de Harry y le dijo:

— Te amo Harry... Eres lo más importante para mí, no sé qué sería de mi si tu no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti — Harry apretó su mano suavemente sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos —.

— Y yo a ti también Draco, te amo demasiado... Fuiste tú quien me saco de entre las sombras, quien me rescato cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de vivir, fuiste tú quien me regreso las ganas de vivir, porque si tu no hubieras aparecido en mi vida yo no estaría vivo — Se acercaron para darse un ligero beso cuando un hechizo los ataco sin que ellos hubieran podido esperarlo, lo último que vieron los dos fue los ojos del otro abriéndose en sorpresa antes de que todo se volviera oscuro —.

Fin del Flashback

Lo que Harry no sabía, es que después de eso, un mago había levitado a Draco sin delicadeza alguna y había tenido que utilizar magia oscura para poder quitar el anillo Malfoy de su dedo, el no era tonto y sabia que esos anillos eran transladores de emergencia y no permitiría que su rehén huyera sin antes haber obtenido lo que quería del peli-negro.

Harry abrió los ojos espantado, no recordaba quien los había hechizado, pero su Draco no estaba y eso no era buena señal, Draco jamás lo hubiera dejado solo en la enfermería, ni aunque lo obligaran se hubiera alejado, se levanto de golpe ignorando el pequeño mareo que le dio y se dirigió a la puerta, tenía que encontrar a Draco costara lo que costara, pero al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró a sus padres, y eso fue todo lo que necesito para caer de rodillas.

Narcissa y Lucius tenían ojeras en sus rostros, se veían totalmente demacrados, algo que no era permitido en las costumbres Malfoy, pero la situación los sobrepasaba, unas horas después de haberse retirado del colegio, Severus se comunico con ellos por medio de la chimenea y les pidió que fueran al colegio urgente que algo había pasado con los chicos y ellos habían tardado menos de un minuto para estar en el despacho de Severus quien se veía destrozado y fue ahí cuando les dio la mala noticia.

Flashback

Severus había sido notificado por el director que había sentido una ráfaga de magia oscura en el bosque, por lo cual fue a revisar junto a Minerva y Hagrid y encontraron a Harry Malfoy desmayado con muestras de haber sido atacado, pero no se sabía nada de Draco Malfoy. el corrió a su despacho para llamar a Lucius y Narcissa.

— Severus, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están los chicos? — Pregunto Narcissa desesperada al ver la cara de su mejor amigo y hermano —.

— Dumbledore me llamo hace unos minutos, me dijo que sintió una ráfaga de magia oscura y fue a revisar, pero solo encontró a Harry, no hay pistas de donde puede estar Draco, trasladaron a Harry a la enfermería… — Les dijo con pesar, no sabía que pensar del asunto, pero si sabía que debían empezar a moverse, cada minuto contaba para poder rescatar con vida a Draco estuviese donde estuviese —.

Narcissa salió corriendo hacia le enfermería del colegio, su pequeño dragón no estaba, su moreno estaba en la enfermería, necesitaba verlo, mientras tanto Lucius y Severus se dirigieron al bosque en busca de pistas para poder encontrar al pequeño Malfoy.

Fin del Flashback

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto al borde del colapso su amor no estaba, sus padres lo miraban desesperado—.

— Te encontraron ayer por la noche en el bosque prohibido, desmayado, atacado por artes oscuras y con un golpe en la cabeza, fuiste trasladado aquí y trajimos al mejor sanador, pero Harry… Cuando te encontraron, Draco no estaba contigo, no sabemos del paradero de él, no hay pistas, no sabemos quién pudo atacarlo… — Respondió Lucius ausente, estaba a un paso de la locura, no sabía qué hacer, su hijo estaba desaparecido y no había ni una pista en donde poder empezar a buscarlo —.

—Estábamos en el bosque… estábamos hablando… íbamos a besarnos… lo ultimo que vi fueron sus ojos antes de que todo se volviera oscuro… — Harry se levanto de golpe, necesitaba encontrar a Draco, el no podía estar sin el, simplemente era imposible — Debo encontrarlo, necesito encontrarlo —.

— Harry lo hemos buscado, no hay pistas, no sabemos por donde comenzar, esperábamos que tu pudieras darnos una pista — Contesto Lucius cada vez mas desanimado — Contratare a los mejores investigadores, pondré anuncios de recompensa, pero ahora no puedes hacer nada, solo recuperarte — Dijo Lucius preocupado por su segundo hijo sin querer decirle lo que pasaba en el tapiz del árbol genealógico Malfoy, algo que lo lastimaba terriblemente —.

— Venderé mi alma al diablo si es necesario, pero encontrare a Draco, padre — Dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta, el sería capaz de matar y morir por su familia, vendería su alma si era necesario sin con eso sus padres y su dragón estaban a salvo —.

— Harry… el está herido, gravemente, su nombre en el tapiz familiar se oscurece cada vez más, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo — Susurro Lucius a punto de colapsar, apenas estaba comprendiendo que su hijo estaba muriendo, y no quería perderlos a los dos —.

Harry se detuvo al escuchar a su padre, antes de salir por la puerta con más seguridad, ignorando por primera vez los llamados de su madre, debía apresurarse, debía encontrarlo y torturar a aquel que se había atrevido a lastimarlo, a lastimarlos…

* * *

Muy cerca de Hogwarts, demasiado en realidad, se encontraba una persona sonriendo con maldad mientras observaba críticamente la escena frente a él, como si de un pintor se tratara, observaba su creación, el joven Draco Malfoy tenía estiradas sus manos encima de su cabeza, amarradas con cuerdas que cortaban lentamente su piel, colgaba de ellas realmente, sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo, su antes bello rostro estaba lleno de sangre que salía de las múltiples heridas que tenia por los latigazos que le había proporcionado, la túnica de Hogwarts estaba manchada de sangre, tenía un profundo corte a un costado de su corazón donde aun estaba clavado el cuchillo, la túnica estaba destrozada, había demasiada sangre y demasiados cortes que empezaban a infectarse por el veneno que le había puesto el látigo, pero aquello no era suficiente, el chico aun que estaba desangrándose lentamente, aun vivía, y era algo que lo molestaba cada vez más, pero no le daría la gracia de matarlo con un Avada, el chico merecía sufrir, merecían sufrir sus padres cuando encontraran el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, sin una porción de su piel sin lastimar, porque ese era el costo que pagarían antes de que los eliminara de una manera similar…

Draco dejo caer una sola lagrima cuando su captor se fue, se sentía demasiado mal, le dolía todo, los diferentes cortes en su cuerpo escocían, no podía abrir los ojos puesto que sus pestañas estaban llenas de sangre seca, las manos ardían y cada vez era menos la sensibilidad que sentía en ellas, sus labios sangraban de tanto que los había mordido con tal de no darle a su captor la satisfacción de escuchar sus gritos y su pecho… el dolor era insoportable, el respirar dolía cada vez más, el cuchillo estaba enterrado a pocos centímetros de su corazón, el sabía que no sobrevivirá a aquello, era prácticamente imposible, así que en esa lagrima dejo escapar todo su sufrir al saber que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, a su padrino, a su madrina… pero sobretodo que no volvería a ver a su gran amor…

Y sabiendo cuánto dolor causaría su muerte, lo último que pudo pensar antes de caer en la oscuridad, fue un… _los amo_ …

* * *

Cuando se entero del secuestro de el chico Malfoy, supo que esa era su oportunidad, era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para poder acercarse al otro chico, porque lo ayudaría, ayudaría a encontrar a su pareja y así lograría que se unieran por fin a él.

Sabía perfectamente la identidad del captor y notaba perfectamente que estaba desechando lo que no necesitaba en su camino, pero el si sabía que el chico no podía ser desechado, era demasiado importante, demasiado, valioso y poderoso para desechar pero este gran error que cometió el lo aprovecharía sin dudarlo, ahora lo único que necesitaba era contactar al chico Malfoy-Potter y encontrar a su gran amor, algo que no podía ser tan difícil si conocía como creía conocer al captor y era el momento de tener la ventaja.

* * *

Harry se sentía incompleto, sentía un gran agujero en su pecho, algo que lo estaba consumiendo, que no hacia más que intentar hacerlo caer, porque no estaba su complemento, no estaba su neutralizador, se lo había llevado lejos, lo habían lastimado y seguramente lo seguían haciendo, no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar las imágenes mentales que tenia de su amado rubio siendo torturado, siento brutalmente lastimado… Su magia empezaba a reaccionar, destruía todo a su alrededor, su magia descontrolada solo quería reconocer la magia de su alma gemela sana y salva, quería matar a todo aquel que se había atrevido a lastimarlo, porque si su dragón moría torturaría de la peor manera al bastardo causante de ello, le quitaría dedo por dedo, lo despellejaría para luego bañarlo en acido y al final lo dejaría morir como la cucaracha que era, solo en un lugar remoto rodeado de las peores criaturas, por que el, Harry Malfoy se convertiría en un demonio entre sombras antes de seguir a su amor, por que el no podría vivir sin él…

* * *

Lejos de ese lugar, mas precisamente en Malfoy Mannor, Narcissa miraba fijamente el tapiz familiar, el nombre de Draco estaba oscurecido y el de Harry empezaba a rodearse de oscuridad, su hijo había salido de la enfermería y no había vuelto aun, y su pequeño rubio estaba desaparecido sin pista alguna, su marido había hecho varias llamadas y ya había un enorme anuncio en el profeta donde se daba una recompensa de un millón de galeones por su hijo, los mejores investigadores ya estaban en el caso, pero aun no había noticias y ella… simplemente no podía con todo eso, su familia se estaba desmoronando y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo…

* * *

Harry sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y volteo de inmediato, lo caería de nuevo en un truco tan bajo y vil, su varita estaba ya en su mano apuntando a aquel hombre frente a él.

— Es un gusto verlo joven Malfoy — Le dijo una voz con un toque de burla, y si era sincero lo comprendía, estaba hecho un desastre, estaban en plena madrugada en el bosque prohibido, estaba en pijama de enfermería, con el cabello hecho un horror, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos demostraban cuan cansado estaba y la palidez de su piel cuan enfermo se sentía, pero todo eso era insignificante en esos momentos, Draco era mucho más importante — Es hora de negociar…

* * *

Como se los prometi aquí estoy, tarde mas de lo esperado, pero realmente fue un capitulo nuevo creado en estos días, no fue una correcion, agarre un poco de el capitulo original pasado, pero en su gran mayoría todo fue escrito en estos días, y nada me convencía, uno estaba muy deprimente, otro muy oscuro, otro muy poco deprimente, hasta ahora, realmente me agrado y espero les agrade a ustedes, y gracias a dos personas en especial que me han seguido a lo largo de todos mis fics, siempre dejándome su opinión mas sincera **Christine C** y **Ryogana** , GRACIAS, a las dos por que son las que mas han estado presentes, quienes aun con mis ausencias siguen dejándome review, encantándome con sus comentarios, gracias, enserio.

Contesto reviews:

 **Christine C:** Me alegro que te guste, enserio y espero te guste este capitulo, pronto subiré otro, y gracias por seguirme leyendo a pesar de mis muchas ausencias 3

 **Ryogana:** Gracias a ti por nunca dejar de leerme y por siempre dejar tu review, espero te guste este cap 3

 **Sther-asr:** Lo se, son hermosos jajaja aunque los próximos capítulos serán algo deprimentes, espero te gusten 3


End file.
